


How I Like My Tacos

by majestixia



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Peter, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:59:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 70,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majestixia/pseuds/majestixia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Peter and Wade met. Please expect cheesiness, way too many tacos, a good dose of Avengers advice and a healthy serving of Spideypool fluff. And maybe a drizzle of smuty-sauce...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Food, oh how I love you!

**Author's Note:**

> So as promised this is my fic about our Petey and Wadey meeting and learning each other's craziness! I love tacos but I am from Australia so I have never been to a Taco Bell or anything like that so any tips you have would be very helpful! Please enjoy and leave comments and feedback and any ideas you guys have are super welcomed, thanks!
> 
> This work and all it's contents and ideas are original. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are a part of the Marvel franchise

_Hey dad I’m not gonna be home for a while I’ll grab some food don’t worry. Xx P_

Peter hit send and listened to the satisfying sound the phone made. He heaved a sigh and scratched his head through his mask, which didn’t give much relief. He felt like he was going to die, literally. Every inch of his body was aching and his feet were refusing to go higher than an inch above the ground. He’d drag them if he could but he didn’t feel like Pop’s lecture about scruff marks and not being five years old and blah, blah, blah. Peter had decided to go out for a swing about mid afternoon when he had run into some trouble that led to more trouble and eventually got him landed at the other end of the city. At midnight. In some sleazy district. It smelled. And Peter was hungry. And sore and tired and suddenly he felt like just falling face first into the pavement and not moving until next summer.

Fighting his eyes to stay open he stopped his sluggish trek and looked around him. He zeroed in on the first neon sign that read ‘food’ and made a beeline for it. It turned out to be a taco joint and Peter thanked his lucky stars because there was no better pick-me-up then an almost falling apart taco drowning in sauce. He pulled the handle and frowned when it didn’t move. Huh. He added his other hand and pulled harder. When it didn’t budge again he looked at it questionably when his eyes caught the small sign next to it. _Push_. Peter was about to smash his head on the glass when he concluded that a headache on top of everything wouldn’t help. So he pushed the door open with more force than necessary and glared at it as it shut. Stupid door.

He took in the small, dingy restaurant with its cracking-paint walls, dimming yellow light and the distinct smell of spiciness. He walked up to the counter only to find the teenage girl behind it standing stork still with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. Peter wondered why she was looking like that when suddenly he remembered. The suit. He was Spider-Man now not some nerdy, scrawny student. Normally he would hide in an ally and take his suit off but at this time of night he didn’t worry about it. The girl recovered from her shock but her eyes were still wide as plates. Peter pulled the mask up to his nose and cleared his throat before giving her a small smile.

“Uh, is it alright if I order something?” Peter hoped his fatigue didn’t sound through his voice and she didn’t notice his slumping form. The last time he had come to a food joint in this state the cashier had insisted she call her doctor and practically shoved a box of aspirin down his throat. She also shoved a burger down, which wasn’t so bad, but he’d prefer not to have a repeat of that. The girl snapped out of it right away and stuttered out a response.

“O-of course! What can I get you, uh…sir?” She wasn’t reaching for the phone and urging him to sit down so Peter took that as a good sign. He glanced at the overhead menu before placing his order.

“Um, I’ll have five beef tacos with everything on them and a large coke,” he was drooling just thinking about them and the girl gave him a funny look. Too bad he didn’t care.  
“Sure thing,” she said, “have here or take-out?” Peter ‘hmm’d’ and looked about the place. There were booths running along the front windows but everywhere else in the room was small, round wooden tables with bright tablecloths. There was soft Mexican music playing and it was considerably warmer in here than outside. Feeling comfortable, Peter replied with a quick ‘have here’ and proceeded to pay.

“I’ll bring your food to you shortly,” the girl said and Peter just nodded, too tired to be his usual polite self. He sighed and after a moment decided to head to the back of the room where it seemed a little more cosy. He made it to a two-seater table and settled down, drumming his fingers on the table. A clanking noise and a soft curse grabbed his attention and he looked up. There, sitting one table ahead of him, against the wall, was Deadpool. He was concentrating on dabbing up the drink he had spilled onto the table with one hand, whilst balancing a way too full taco in the other.

“I know, I know you told me that ten wouldn’t fit but I love my tacos and you’re bossy,” he was mumbling to himself, or actually it was probably his ‘boxes’. He hadn’t notice how Peter went stiff as a rod and was just staring at him in disbelief.

_Shit._


	2. That Night

Oh god, oh god, oh GOD! At this very moment Peter was crouching under the small table, pulling the tablecloth in hope that it was covering all of him. Why, why did it have to be him? Of all the people to be at a taco place at midnight, why…actually, now that Peter thought about it, Deadpool was possibly the most likely person to end up where he was. Sighing loudly Peter banged his head against the leg of the table and immediately regretted it. Didn’t he say something about headaches before?

 

The sound of a chair scraping brought him back to reality and he balled his body up even tighter. Then a loud voice boomed above the low music, “well, that was great! See you soon Cindy!” Deadpool then proceeded to stomp very loudly across the restaurant and out the door. Peter heaved a sigh of relief before peeking out from under the cloth. He had a slight heart attack when he saw a pair of boots under his nose but calmed considerably when he looked up and saw they belonged to ‘Cindy’.

 

Peter poked his head out from under the table and if Cindy could have had a camera she would have snapped a picture. Instead of letting out the laugh she was desperately holding in she straightened her face and cleared her throat.

“Your order sir,” she said and hoped Spider-Man didn’t detect the strain in her voice. Peter came fully out of the table and Cindy had to put a hand over her mouth as she thought of the table giving birth. Knowing she had lost the ability to talk know she simply nodded and walked very quickly to the back room to loose her shit.

 

Peter sighed, well that was embarrassing. She had left the tray with food on his table and the sight of the tacos made him forget everything else as he started stuffing his face. He’ll deal with the Deadpool situation later, but right now…food!

 

QUICK WADE POV

 

Wade is many, many things. He is awesome and handsome and badass and the best at everything. One thing that he isn’t though is stupid. And he’d have to be stupid not to know that Peter Parker, a.k.a. Spider-Man, was in that restaurant and had hid under the table when he noticed Wade. But he’d also have to be stupid to go to him like he wanted to do. The boxes had told him that. They loved Peter too and were in full support of Wade’s stalk- um, ‘frequent checking up’ of the boy. Wade had wanted to go and kiss his beautiful spider right then and there but the boxes had stopped him. They said that if they wanted Peter to love Wade then he needed to wait for him and not scare him off. Wade argued that that’d never happen ‘cause Peter never saw him but then they told him to stop being stupid and trust them. And one thing that Wade was definitely not was stupid, so he trusted them.

 

BACK TO PETER’S POV

 

Peter had finished his food about twenty minutes ago and was now on his way home. He decided to walk, partly because it didn’t matter who saw him at this time and partly because he needed to think. About Deadpool. He sighed, when was he _not_ thinking of Deadpool? Ever since that night he couldn’t get the mercenary out of his mind and it was driving him damn near insane.

 

**Flashback to ‘that night’**

 

Peter’s breath was coming out in quick, deep puffs. He had just gotten a text from his dad telling him to get his ass back home now. Peter knew that when he said that he wasn’t messing around and could become real scary. So in the best interest of his wellbeing and future as a living human being he was spitting out webs and swinging as fast as he could. He glanced around him to see if he could get a glimpse of the Avengers Tower. Ah-ha, there it wa- smack! It took a couple of seconds for Peter’s brain to register that he had just ran straight into a brick building. A couple more seconds and the pain shot all down his front. Groaning, Peter shook himself and clung to the wall to regain the breath that had flown out of his lungs on impact. Whilst getting his bearings he glanced to his right and spotted a window. Peter didn’t know what it was about _this_ particular window but he had the sudden urge to look into it. Now don’t get him wrong, just ‘cause he’s clinging onto buildings all day does not under any circumstances make him a peeping tom. Expect now, he just had this…this _urge_. So succumbing to it he carefully moved his head to peek in. His eyes widened in shock as he took in the figure with its back turned. Was that?...It was! Peter could not believe his eyes. He was staring into Deadpool’s bedroom window. If the red and black suit wasn’t a dead give away then all the weapons strapped onto every inch of his body certainly were. Forgetting all about subtlety Peter moved so that his whole body was now in front of the window, the eyes of his mask wide and his mouth gaping open. That was _the_ Deadpool. He was spying into Deadpool’s apartment. Oh my god. _He was spying into Deadpool’s apartment_. If the mercenary found him who knows how many pieces he’ll cut him into. And what if he mails them to his dad’s?! Oh god, with that horrific thought in mind Peter made to get out of there as quickly as he could but just before he could move his eyes moved back of their own accord. Deadpool’s back was still to him but now he was proceeding to remove the copious amounts of weapons on his person.

 

Peter couldn’t tear his eyes away as he watched the fluid, strong movements of Deadpool. Once all his weapons were off him Peter could appreciate just how tight the suit was on him. It clung to his every muscle like a second skin and Peter could feel a little bit of drool at the corner of his mouth. His back was broad and muscular and rippled with every movement. His arms were wide and looked about to burst through the thin material holding them in. Peter made a silent prayer that his suit wasn’t strong. Travelling his gaze lower Peter felt himself involuntarily bite his lip and suck in a breath as he got a look at the man’s ass. It was round but so, so firm and Peter swore he had never seen a better one. His legs, they were much like his arms, so defined, so lethal. Peter thought that would be it, the torture of watching this amazing man from behind a window would end, but no. Someone up there must have hated him because Deadpool then decided to undress himself, right there, in full view of Peter. Deadpool grabbed the hem of his tight shirt and lifted it up. Peter almost fell. First the small of his back showed and that, very sensuous it was, was all Peter saw before the whole shirt came off in one quick move.

 

He was now staring at Deadpool’s bare back. Peter couldn’t help himself; he brought a hand up to his mouth as a gasp escaped it. The scars…they were…his whole back. They seemed red and angry and Peter swore that he could see them moving and making mesmerizing patterns. Deadpool’s back expanded as he took in a deep breath and scratched at different places. Peter felt sadness wash over him as he saw the dry, itchy skin. He never would have guessed that Deadpool, _the_ Deadpool, feared mercenary and slightly psychotic Deadpool would have to go through something like this. He had heard rumours of course but they all stated that he was ugly and disfigured and horrible to look at. Peter’s sadness was replaced with anger, anger at the ignorance and stupidity of people. All he saw when he looked at Deadpool’s skin was how tight it was over the bulging muscles beneath that made him drool, literally. He was snapped back as Deadpool began to move again, this time gripping the waist of his pants and starting to pull them down. As much as Peter would have loved to stay and ogle at what he was sure is the most perfect backside in all of history that just wasn’t in his nature. So with a great deal of will power he pulled himself off the brick wall and shot a web to the next building.

 

Peter didn’t remember anything of the rest of that day, or even week. All he knows is that whenever he closed his eyes he saw a kaleidoscope of scarred patterns.

 

 

**Back to Present**

So that’s why Peter had hid. The memory of Deadpool undressing had caused both shame and desire to flare up. So he did the only thing he could think of, which was hide. God, he’s pathetic. Peter sighed and looked up at his surroundings. He wasn’t far now from the Tower but getting there meant going to bed and that meant one of two things. Either a fitful sleep full of patterns and scars or waking up with wet sheets as he dreamt about those muscles and all the things they could be powered to do. Peter sighed again. Why does his life always have to be so complicated?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!


	3. what had to be done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! Enjoy!

“Thank you professor,” Peter smiled politely at his university teacher and walked out the classroom door. He looked at his watch and a shot of surprise went through him. It was almost one o’clock! He had been here since seven and didn’t stop working until now. Peter wriggled his body a little as that familiar sensation went through him. It was the kind he felt after long periods of concentrating hard, it felt like his whole body was coming awake again. Usually when he experienced this his stomach would- _grrrrr!_ Peter chuckled at the perfect timing of his body. He needed food, and now!

 

Making his way out of the university Peter contemplated on where he should eat. There was this one little café he liked and usually he’d beeline to it but he felt something nagging at him. Strange. Since the café was only two minutes down the road he was almost there by now but for some reason his legs weren’t obeying his brain. Peter looked on as he walked straight past the café and stopped a few shops away, right in front of a small Mexican take-out shop.

 

What. The. _Hell_?! Why on earth did his legs disobey his brain to get Mexican? Peter looked down at his legs and mentally shouted at them. _Why are we here, we had tacos the other day! I don’t remembering ordering you here!_ Then a small voice at the back of his head seemed to want to join in. ‘I know why we’re here…’ it started, ‘it’s because you’re secretly hoping that Deadpool will be in there’. Peter made to mentally argue when his stomach growled again, reminding them all the _real_ reason Peter was here. Right, food.

 

Ignoring the fact that he had just stood outside the take-away joint having a mental argument with his body, Peter headed inside. Unconsciously, Peter looked toward the back of the restaurant. Stupid voice in his head, now it had him wishing there would be a certain red-and-black clad figure sitting there.

 

“Can I help who’s next?” The guy in front of the counter shouted over the noise. Peter looked around and for the first time noticed how busy it was in here. Must be the fact that it was lunchtime and that one of the only pleasures in a uni student’s life was food. Seeing that no one else was stepping forward Peter took his place in front of the counter and smiled quickly at the agitated employee.

 

“Can I have two beef tacos thanks, with everything on them,” Peter had no idea why he just ordered that. He was going to order nachos but no, his stupid brain had to mess with him.

“Anything else?” The guy looked at him impatiently and Peter felt like apologizing for even ordering in the first place.

“Uh, a water thanks.” The guy turned, grabbed a bottle and placed it on the counter. Peter then payed and grabbed his ticket number, number 147. He joined the crowd of people off to the side of the counter and looked at the number on the screen above him. It showed a very large number 126. Seriously. Peter sighed; this is going to take a while. He was just looking for an empty seat to occupy when an employee shouted out, “number 126!” Peter joined the rest of the crowd in looking at each other questionably.

 

“Number 126!” The employee called out again and Peter groaned. Come on, you’re holding us up! I need food! Suddenly the door burst open and a man rushed in. He had on a pair of dark blue jeans, some combat boots and a red hoodie with the hood pulled up. His face was very well hidden but Peter could see his chest heaving. He walked up to the counter with big, quick strides and grabbed the bag.

 

If Peter had blinked, he would have missed it. But he didn’t blink, and he didn’t miss it. The hand that reached out for the bag was big and rough and the fingers were long and slender, yet muscular. But that wasn’t it. Covering his whole hand were red, angry, circular scars. _Deadpool_. Peter didn’t get the chance to think another thought as Deadpool practically ran out of the place and into the street. Peter’s mind blanked for a second before he knew that he was out the door. What am I doing? He thought to himself but didn’t get much time to answer as he found himself running after Deadpool.

 

As soon as he was out in the street a wave of people engulfed him. Dammit! Peter wrangled himself free, earning more than a few death glares. He spun around quickly and felt a hopelessness crush down on him. He flicked his head to the left and before he was going to look away he caught a flash of red before it disappeared around a corner. Peter didn’t think twice before he was off again, around the corner and along some back streets. He turned another corner and came to an alleyway where he spotted Deadpool, slowing down to a jog.

 

“Hey!” Peter huffed, geez he needed to work out more. Deadpool froze and turned around, his whole body gone stiff. Peter was hoping to get a look at his face but was disappointed when he saw that he was wearing his mask. Peter leaned a hand against the wall and tried to smile despite his puffing. Well this is embarrassing, he thought. Seeing as Deadpool was in some state of shock Peter decided to initiate the conversation.

 

“Uh, hi, I’m Peter. I’m assuming you’re Deadpool, uhh…” now Peter remembered why he hated having crushes. Wait, when did this become a crush?! ‘Maybe when you came from having a dream about him taking you on the kitchen table?’ It was that stupid voice again. Peter was about to mentally retort when movement from up ahead caught his attention. Deadpool was walking towards him, well more like stomping. Uh-oh, he was mad. Peter backed up slowly and held his hands in front of him as a sign of peace. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to chase a very deadly mercenary into an alley.

 

Deadpool was a few feet away now and he dropped his bag of takeout and growled as he made to grab Peter. Normally Peter would have jumped out of the way but something was stopping him. Peter realised with a jolt that he actually wanted to see Deadpool angry, wanted to see how he acted and what he did. Call it craziness and even suicide but that was the way it was.

 

In the few seconds Peter was trapped in his head Deadpool had grabbed onto his forearms and brought him close so that they were almost touching noses. His mouth was obviously snarling and his mask was bunched up around his eyebrows showing a very furious expression.

 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Deadpool’s voice was low and came out as a rumbling growl. Peter shivered but not from fear, more like from the sudden erotic images that came to his mind. He blushed and realised that Deadpool probably wanted an answer and not to hear about his fantasies.

 

“I-I,” he began but was cut off as Deadpool tightened his grip and shook him slightly.

 

“Are you crazy Peter?! You can’t just go following me around you could have gotten killed!” Peter was stunned. Killed? Peter was trying to connect getting take-out and being in danger of dying at the same time when he was suddenly pushed away from Deadpool. If it weren’t for his extensive skills Peter would have fallen flat on his ass but luckily he regained his balance. He looked up at Deadpool with wide, confused eyes but got nothing except fury in return.

“Go! Get out of here!” Deadpool crouched over him, staring angrily at him. His whole body was tense and taut and his hands were clenched into tight fists. When Peter just stood there staring at him Deadpool let out a growl and got in his face.

 

“NOW!” he yelled and Peter jumped. Fear coursed through his body, as he seemed to come to his senses. Right now Deadpool looked the picture of death and for the first time since coming out here he felt genuinely scared. He stumbled backwards and when he reached the entry of the alley he turned and sprinted down the street. The adrenaline was pumping through his veins and pushing his legs onwards. Vaguely in the back of his mind Peter recalled his food at the restaurant and decided to head back there before he got lost. He slowed down to a stop next to a streetlight and leaned against it as he regained his breath.

 

When he had recovered his hunger hit him full force and he looked around at his surroundings. With his bearings back he made his way to the take-out place to pick up his food. He told himself that he should really go over the events that just took place but as soon as he tried he felt a headache coming on. It was too much right now so he’d save it for tonight.

 

Peter sighed as he realised he wasn’t going to get much sleep tonight.

 

 

QUICK WADE POV

Wade slammed the door shut and the walls shook slightly. He threw the bag of food onto his small table and fell onto the couch. He brought up his hands to his face and pulled the mask off. He then groaned and cradled his head in his hands. That was not how he wanted his first meeting with Peter to go. The whole way home he had been thinking about his actions. The look on Peter’s face tore at his heartstrings. The big, doe-like eyes filled with fright, the way he seemed to crumple into himself.

 

But Wade couldn’t help it he needed to do it. God knows that he’d do anything to protect Peter and if that meant scaring him off then he would, he did. Wade had noticed that Peter was always at the wrong place at the wrong time and this was one of those situations.

 

Wade was being chased by a S.H.E.I.L.D agent and he’d be damned if Peter got caught up in it, or worse, if they thought Peter was the enemy as well. So Wade did what he had to do and it almost killed him. So much so that he turned to the boxes for advice but they couldn’t come up with anything. They just told him that he loved Peter and that would be enough for now, everything would work out. This supportiveness was a bad sign; it usually meant that Wade had royally fucked up. Wade scoffed, who was he kidding? He wouldn’t blame Peter if he ran a million miles an hour in the opposite direction the next time he saw him.

 

Wade groaned and made his way to the table to where his chimichangas were still in the bag. He took one out and had a bite. Ugh, it was cold. He opened the microwave and chucked them all in. When it beeped he took them out and sat at the table. He lifted one and just stared at it. After five minutes of intense looking he scoffed and chucked it back onto the plate.

 

Goddamn it Peter, you even took my appetite away.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Got a bit intense for a bit but there will be heaps of fluff to make up! Thanks for reading :)


	4. Cindy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter yay!! Thank you to all the wonderful people reading this you make my day! I'm sorry but there is no interaction between our fav boys in this chapter but there is heaps of Cindy so hope you like it all the same!

Peter tapped his fingers on the wooden table, looking around the restaurant for the hundredth time. He sighed and raked his hand through his hair then looked at his watch, ten-thirty. He should get going, it was about a twenty minute swing home but since Peter wasn’t Spider-Man at the moment he’d have to do the half-hour walk.

 

Peter gave one last look around. The restaurant he was in was called ‘Marie’s Mexican’, it was the restaurant he saw Deadpool in and he had been coming here every night for the past week. He was now on friendly terms with Cindy and learnt that she was doing an Arts degree at university. She had a boyfriend named Mike that she loved but his family didn’t approve of their relationship so they moved to New York and are doing it tough but it’s all worth it to be together. Peter smiled as he remembered their first few meetings.

 

At the start she thought he was weird for coming and just sitting without ordering anything. Then she was curious and had asked him what it was all about. He couldn’t very well tell her he was hoping to meet Deadpool to try to figure out what had happened that night so he opted for saying he was meeting a busy friend. Peter could tell she didn’t buy it but decided to turn it around by asking about her life. Once she got talking she didn’t stop and they ended up sharing a couple of drinks and just hanging out when her shifts ended. Every time they talked about Mike though she would change. Her face would light up and all the tiredness she was feeling seemed to disappear. Her eyes became glassy and distant and Peter could only assume she was imagining Mike in front of her as she described him. Quoting Cindy, he had dirty blonde hair that was soft and wavy and the most amazing grey eyes. His smile could light up an entire city and his laugh was so mesmerizing.

 

Peter would laugh and nod at the right times and smiled whenever she caught his gaze. He liked seeing her talk about him; she was a nice girl and deserved to be happy. But deep down Peter couldn’t help feeing envious. Everything she described was exactly what Peter could only dream about. Having someone that special, who knows everything about you, good and bad, and chooses to stand by your side despite all that.

 

Peter sighed and stood up, stuffing his hands in his pocket. Another unsuccessful night which meant another sleepless one too. What happened in that alleyway had haunted Peter this whole time and it was driving him insane. He desperately wanted to believe that Deadpool wasn’t really like that, that it was just an act or…or something. But then a big part of Peter, the rational part, said that couldn’t be. Deadpool was a mercenary for god’s sake, a fucking _mercenary_! He probably had the number of people’s he’s killed as an admirable skill on his resume. He was required to be cruel, merciless and emotionless, the epitome of a badass criminal. And on top of that he couldn’t die which meant he probably had no interest in relationships or commitments of any kind.

 

Peter froze as a thought flew through him. How many girls?...He knew that the kind of guys who were like Deadpool went through women like underwear and that being a man-whore was pretty much guaranteed. Peter felt like he was going to be sick. What the hell was he thinking?! He was waiting in a third-rate Mexican restaurant in the hopes of talking to Deadpool about a clearly insignificant event. The guy probably had a million clients and had to plan so many murders, why on earth would he want to waste his time talking to a nerdy uni student?

 

Peter groaned and sat down again and dropped his head on the table with a loud ‘thump’. Why am I so stupid? He thought to himself. He groaned again and hit his head on the table once more. He never thought things through, he never had a plan, and he just rushed into things without ever thinking of the consequences. He hated that about himself. And his dads didn’t help either. Pop, the ever-sensible Captain America, told him to stop and think. Then his dad, the ever-reckless Iron Man, told him to go for it and work it out on the way. Peter usually went with his dad’s method but then pop also had a point. What if Deadpool did show up? Only with his katanas and weapons and the intention to get rid of Peter? But then again, what if he didn’t?...

 

Peter groaned again and smacked his head for the third time.

“Oh honey, you’re not gonna have any brain cells left if you keep doing that.” Peter looked up and saw Cindy smiling down at him. He just sighed and face planted on the table again. He heard a chair scrape across from him and next thing he knew Cindy was trailing her fingers in the hair at the back of his head.

“Come on, I think it’s time you tell me the real reason you’ve been camping out here all week.” Peter looked up and Cindy was giving him an encouraging smile. He sighed and looked away before bringing his eyes back to her. She was sitting with her arms folded in front of her and an expression that said ‘I’ve got all night’. Peter sighed and thought he might as well go ahead.

 

“I’m waiting for Deadpool,” he begun and waited for her reaction. She scrunched up her face in confusion but then it cleared and a look of recognition came over it.

“Oh yeah, I know him! He comes here a lot; he’s real nice ya’know? So how come you’re waiting for him?” She looked genuinely curious and Peter was surprised. He expected her to flip out and tell him he was crazy. With this reassurance he felt better about going on.

“Well, we’ve never spoken before but I saw him once in his apa-,” Peter realised what he was about to say and blushed furiously. He cleared his throat and hoped she hadn’t noticed. “At the, uh, park and I was kind of, uh, attracted to him.” Now he was really blushing but Cindy just giggled.

“Well I don’t blame you! I mean every time he comes in here I make sure to get at least one peek at that ass. That suit is so tight it should be illegal, I wonder what he looks like naked?” Peter was just staring at her in shock, how could she be so open about this?

“Don’t you have a boyfriend?” Peter stammered out and Cindy flicked her gaze back to him and a cheeky smile graced her lips.

“Oh it’s all right we have an agreement,” she said confidently.

“What kind of agreement?” Peter was curious now, he didn’t know much about relationships so this was all new to him.

“Basically we can think others are hot and fawn over them without him or I getting spiffy about it.”

“Huh,” Peter said, he had never heard of anything like that and didn’t quite know if he agreed with it. He was pulled out of his musings by a tapping on his hands.

“Anyway enough about me tell me more! Did you see him again?” Cindy bounced slightly in her chair and had the expression of an exited child about to hear a secret.

“Well, I did see him again,” he looked to Cindy who nodded, “and well I wanted to talk to him but he seemed angry. He yelled at me to go away and at first I wasn’t scared but then he shoved me away and I could literally feel his annoyance. I didn’t know what to do so I ran and then I thought that I could come here and maybe see him to talk but now I…” Peter cut off as he realised that he was crying and Cindy immediately got up and engulfed him in a hug.

“Oh sweetie, I’m so sorry,” truthfully Cindy didn’t know how to respond. She knew that Deadpool wasn’t a superhero but he wasn’t a villain either. “Maybe his anger had nothing to do with you?” she suggested as she looked at Peter’s face being squished into her stomach. She pulled back and rubbed his head while he wiped his tears away.

“Yeah, maybe,” he didn’t sound convinced and Cindy’s heart broke. Her and Peter had become really close these past few days and it hurt her that he was going through a rough patch. She couldn’t think of anything more to say however so she just continued to stroke his hair.

 

After a few more minutes Peter had settled down and was wiping his tears away and calming his breaths. “Ok, I think I’m good, thank you Cindy,” he looked up at her and gave her a watery, yet grateful, smile. She smiled back and helped him up. “Well, I better get going,” Peter made to go to the door when suddenly Cindy had a thought.

“Do you need a lift home?” Peter turned back at her with a surprised expression. He would love one since it was now eleven o’clock and his dads must be freaking out. But that meant her finding out about his family…

“Um, if you don’t want one that’s fine, I understand, I mean you’re busy and all so-” Cindy was blushing now and waving her hands frantically in front her.

“No!” Peter shouted, a little too loudly, “I mean yes, I would love a lift. It’s just that I live all the way on the other side of the city and it might be too far so…” Cindy just smiled and waved the statement away with a sweep of her hand.

“It’s no trouble! Come on,” she took the lead and Peter followed her out the door and to the employees car park. They got into her VW Beetle and headed out onto the main road. The whole way they talked about their likes and dislikes and things they did at uni. When they got close to the Avengers Tower Peter gave her directions and soon they were parked right in front of it. Cindy’s mouth was almost touching the pedals and her eyes were so wide Peter thought they were going to pop out.

“You-you-you,” she stuttered, still not taking her eyes off the entrance. Peter blushed, shrugged and scratched the back of his head.

“Yeah, my dads are Tony and Steve Stark,” he looked to her but she seemed to have slipped into a shock coma. He passed his hand over her eyes and whistled. “Cindy, earth to Cindy.”

“What is wrong with you!?” She yelled and Peter covered his ears. God the girl could scream.

“What?” he said confused.

“How could you not tell me that your dads are not only the hottest guys in the world but also part of the Avengers?” She looked at him like he had done the biggest wrong ever but he just shrugged.

“I didn’t think it was important,” he said, really not understanding what the big deal was. Cindy just shook her head and pinched her nose and let out a huge sigh.

“Just, just get out,” she said without looking at him and Peter chuckled. He undid his seatbelt and opened the door. He was about to close it when Cindy popped her head over the passenger seat. “Peter.”

“Yeah?”

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” and with that Peter closed the door and she drove off, honking her horn twice. Peter sighed and made his way to the front door. Cindy was right; even if Deadpool was annoyed at him Peter still needed to talk to him. He just hoped that he would show up.          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!!


	5. the invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! Thank you to everyone who comments you make writing this so much more worthwhile! Hope you enjoy :)

Peter took a deep breath and opened the door of the restaurant. His eyes widened slightly as he took in the chatter and the clanking of cutlery. For the first time since he’s been coming here the restaurant was full of families and people enjoying meals. Peter slowly walked in and took in his surroundings. Children were running around his feet, friends were sharing drinks and parents were trying to feed themselves and their kids. Peter saw Cindy zipping around from one table to the other with full trays. Peter stopped at the reception counter and waited for her. She ran up puffing, looking at an order in her hand.

 

“Ok, can I hel- Oh! Peter!” She smiled a very bright but flustered smile and grabbed his arm. “Come on I saved a table for you at the back. Oh and if anyone gives you hell for not ordering then I can accidentally hit them on the head with my tray.” She smiled sweetly and Peter just chuckled. They reached the table and Cindy gave a nod towards it but Peter was hesitating. She cocked her head to the side and brought a hand to his shoulder.

 

“What’s wrong hon?” Peter just looked at her from beneath his lashes and rubbed the back of his head.

“I just think that, well it’s so busy, I mean what are the chances of him showing up with all these people around?” He voiced his worry and made to step away from the table. Cindy just sighed and shook her head. She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him onto the chair.

“Sit, I’ll bring you some tacos and if you even think of running away I will tie you down, understand?” Peter was taken aback by her sudden threat and seriousness.

“Yes ma’am,” he mumbled and she beamed before bouncing away.

 

 

 

It was three hours later and the restaurant was almost empty. This was mostly due to the fact that anytime after eight kids started to get tired and grumpy and they were basically a ticking time bomb. By eight-thirty the only people in the restaurant were late-night workers and now it was ten and it was practically deserted again. Peter had had way too many tacos in that time and now he was rolling the cap of his coke along the table.

 

He jolted when Cindy suddenly appeared on the chair across from him. She let her body go slump and slung herself awkwardly over the chair. She let out a very long and tired-sounding groan before she straightened up and faced Peter.

“Sorry about that, it’s Saturday night and that’s generally ‘family night’ for heaps of folks so yeah. I’m sorry he didn’t come Peter, but I’m glad you stayed anyway, you gotta try ya’know?” She said and patted his hand and gave him an encouraging smile. Peter just shrugged; he didn’t have the energy to smile. He was feeling pretty down about the whole thing and the hopelessness that seemed to be chasing him all week finally caught up.

“Yeah, uh, I think I’m going to head home,” he looked up at her and Cindy was sad but she also gave an understanding nod.

“Need a lift?” Peter knew her shift didn’t end for another half-hour so he just shook his head.

“No thanks, I need time to think anyway and it’s a nice night out.” He got off the chair and gave Cindy a small smile and wave. She smiled and waved back.

“See ya. Oh, and Peter,” he turned around at her summons and gave a questioning look. She sighed and had a sad expression on. “Drop by every now and then, ‘kay?” Peter was taken aback but he managed to nod as he felt tears well up in his eyes. He quickly turned and walked to the door and took in a deep breath when he was out in the chilly open. She knew, Cindy knew that it was over.

 

Peter pulled his hood on and stuffed his hands in his pockets. It was over. Deadpool didn’t come and there was no point in waiting anymore. Peter stared down at the concrete as he walked and let his tears fall. He couldn’t go on like this; he needed to live his life. The tears came faster and harder as he thought how he would never be able to feel Deadpool’s scars under his hands, he wouldn’t get to see him laugh or smile or cry. Peter didn’t know why he was so hung up on him but he was, there was no explaining it. Life worked in funny, and painful, ways and this was one of those times.

 

“Woah,” was all Peter heard before his world was spinning and he felt a pain flare up along his back. He was on the ground after bumping into someone. The next thing he knew his hood was being pulled back and fingers were running through his hair. “You ok Peter? God, I’m so sorry.” Peter looked up and felt a lightening bolt of shock hit his every nerve. Right there, right in front of him, was Deadpool. His mask was scrunched up showing a concerned expression and his hand was resting on top of Peter’s head. He was so close that Peter could smell his scent of Mexican sauce, laundry detergent and slight sweat. Peter’s face must have drained itself of colour and his eyes must have been so wide because suddenly Deadpool’s face became desperate.

 

“Please don’t run Peter! I promise I won’t hurt you I ju-,” he cut off when his eyes focused on Peter’s cheek. Deadpool brought a shaky, gloved hand to his cheek and very softly and slowly wiped at the stray tear that was suspended there. Peter was still in too much shock to think, let alone feel. Deadpool inspected the tear for a moment before bringing his eyes back up to Peter’s. “You’ve been crying,” he said and his voice sounded strained.

 

Before he knew it Deadpool was standing and had his back turned to Peter. Like another lightening bolt, Peter’s senses came back to him and he stumbled up onto his feet. He wanted desperately to say something but when he opened his mouth all that came out was a chocked sounding stutter. Deadpool didn’t turn around but instead started walking away. Peter’s ability to speak had deserted him but his hand reached out and he took a step forward. As if he could sense Peter’s desperation, Deadpool stopped and turned slightly so that half his body was tilted towards Peter. He didn’t look at him but Peter understood. When Deadpool turned back and started walking Peter immediately started following him, staying a few metres behind.

 

A whirling hurricane of thoughts were going through Peter’s head but he managed to shut them all off. Right now all he needed to do was make sure he didn’t trip and he didn’t loose sight of Deadpool. All the other stuff could wait. He knew that Deadpool could be leading him somewhere to kill him. He could be kidnapping him. He could be taking him to some someone thirsting for his blood. Peter knew all this but he walked all the same. Despite all these possible outcomes he couldn’t bring himself to feel scared. The way that Deadpool had touched him told him that he would be ok.

 

Peter followed Deadpool for fifteen minutes before they stopped in front of an old apartment building. Peter recognised the bricks as those of the one’s from when he had spied on Deadpool undressing. He blushed and walked quickly to catch up with said man who was standing in front of the door waiting for Peter. When Peter was a couple of steps away Deadpool grabbed some keys from one of the many pockets on his suit and unlocked the door. Inside the building was dirty, stuffy and old. Peter looked to where the elevator was and saw the ‘out of order’ sign that seemed like it had been hanging there for ten years. Peter didn’t realise he had stopped to take in his surroundings until he heard Deadpool clear his throat.

 

Deadpool had one foot on the first step and was partially turned towards Peter and not looking at him, just like he had done on the sidewalk. Peter started walking again and Deadpool began ascending the stairs. They went up to the sixth storey before they exited the stairwell and started down a dark, damp-smelling hallway with ugly green doors. Deadpool stopped at a door and unlocked it and walked through without waiting for Peter. Peter slowly made his way towards it. He stopped at the doorway and took in Deadpool’s apartment.

 

It was dark, so much so that Peter had to strain his eyes to take everything in. He could faintly make out a kitchen, a small table, a couch and a T.V. All of a sudden light flooded the room and Peter felt his eyes widen. The walls were painted a gross shade of yellow and looked like they hadn’t been cleaned in years. The carpet was full of stains and very worn out. The kitchen was off to the left side and was not only small but also dirty. The couch was a cotton-like material and was filled with holes, tears and was covered in stains and food crumbs. The T.V. was big but not massive and was the most expensive looking thing in the room and the cleanest. There was a door near the window at the back of the room and Peter assumed it led to the bedroom. All this however was not what was making Peter tremble and bile rise in his throat.

 

It was the blood. So much blood. On the walls, carpet, couch, everywhere. There were splatters, streaks, handprints, drops. Peter looked towards the wall behind the T.V. and saw splatters of blood that made his knees weak. He knew what caused them; he had seen them in pictures of cases where people put a bullet to their head in order to end it all. The bullet holes in the wall were further proof and Peter had to put a hand to his mouth. His whole body was shaking and his eyes couldn’t focus on any one thing in the room. Then they landed on him.

 

Deadpool was leaning against the kitchen counter, his arms crossed in front of him and his head down. Peter forced himself to move and his shaky legs took small steps until he was standing right in front of him. Deadpool didn’t look up and Peter reached his hands out. He put them onto Deadpool’s crossed forearms and when he felt them his head snapped up. Peter swallowed down his nerves and pulled on the other man’s arms. Without resistance Deadpool let him pull them open and when Peter had placed them by the other’s sides he let go. He then stared intently at Deadpool’s chest and slowly took a small step forward. Instinctively Deadpool leaned back but Peter didn’t stop his progression. When he was close enough he leaned his body against Deadpool’s and slowly brought his arms around him. When they were encircling him he let out a sigh and gave him a slight squeeze.

 

QUICK WADE POV

 

For a few seconds Wade’s whole body was stiff with shock and he didn’t move a muscle. When he realised that Peter wasn’t going to move anytime soon he hesitantly brought his arms up. He slowly brought an arm around Peter’s waist and let it hover over his body, barely touching it. The other arm went around Peter’s shoulders, again barely making any contact. When he was sure that Peter wouldn’t pull away he applied more pressure and unconsciously rested his cheek on top of Peter’s head. He took a shaky breath in and squeezed his eyes shut. Peter held him a little tighter and Wade couldn’t remember the last time tears had formed along his lashes.              

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh that was a little dark, poor Wade! Hopefully Peter will be able to help him patch up his life!


	6. these hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this next chapter and thank you to all you lovely people who leave comments and kudos you're amazing!!

They stayed in each other’s embrace for about ten minutes before Peter started squirming. Shit, he really needed to pee but he didn’t want to move. At that moment Deadpool pulled back slightly and cleared his throat.

“Uh, are you hungry?” Now that he wasn’t in shock at his presence Peter could appreciate just how much he liked Deadpool’s voice. It was deep and heady and seemed to pour over his whole body, causing him to shiver. It also caused him to space out a bit and he realised he needed to answer.

“Oh, uh, no thanks, I ate already. Actually,” Peter began and felt himself blushing slightly, “do you have a bathroom I could use?” Deadpool looked down at him with a serious expression.

“Nah, sorry, I shit on the floor.” Deadpool continued to look at him with a blank expression and Peter felt the colour drain from his face. Surely he wasn’t serious? A second later and Deadpool burst out laughing. “Sorry, couldn’t help myself. It’s in the bedroom, through that door.” Peter let out a breath of relief and jokingly scowled at Deadpool.

“That wasn’t funny,” he mumbled before, regretfully, untangling himself from the other man. He immediately missed the warmth that came with the hug and found himself wishing that he could just make a Deadpool and Peter cocoon to live in forever. Surprised by his own thoughts Peter decided he should probably go pee now and in the next moment was through the bedroom door and making his way to the bathroom.

 

He opened the door and took in the small room. There was a shower, toilet and small basin with a cabinet underneath and a mirror on the wall above. Surprisingly it was quite clean, compared to the rest of the apartment. Peter did his business and was washing his hands when he glanced down at the sink. He wondered what was in it, maybe if he just had a peek…No! This wasn’t like him. He walked to the doorway of the bathroom and stopped. He looked back to the cabinet and bit his lip. Then he peeked through the open bedroom door, he couldn’t see Deadpool but he could hear the clanking of dishes in the kitchen. Assuming it was safe, Peter went back into the bathroom and crouched in front of the cabinet. He was telling himself how wrong this was but it didn’t stop him from reaching out and pulling the door open.

 

As soon as it was opened an inch something fell out and Peter cringed as it cluttered on the tiles. He stopped to check if he could hear footsteps coming and let out a breath when all he heard was silence from the kitchen. He picked up the item and saw that it was a small container of what looked like medicated moisturising cream. The thing that struck Peter though was the giant red cross drawn on the top of the lid. It looked like it was done with a sharpie. Huh, curious. Peter opened the door the rest of the way and felt his eyes widen. The cabinet was filled to the brim with creams, antiseptics, body washes, gauze, bandages, tape, and there was even a container with wire and scissors.

 

Peter fell back on his ass as he took it all in. There were red crosses wherever he looked, but only on the creams and body washes. Peter picked up a couple of containers and tubes and inspected all the wraps and medical stuff. He felt a twinge in his heart as he imagined Deadpool sitting on the counter, giving himself stiches, wrapping up wounds, trying to soothe burns. He returned everything to the way it was and silently closed the cabinet. He then made his way out of the bathroom and into the kitchen.

 

Deadpool was just placing two cups of steaming tea on the small table when Peter entered. Peter also saw that he had tried to clean up a bit in the short time he was gone and he felt his heart swell a bit as he thought about that. Peter came forward and smiled at Deadpool before taking a seat in front of one of the cups. Deadpool took the other seat across from him and immediately awkwardness started to descend over them. Feeling self-conscious Peter took a sip of his tea and realised that it was surprisingly good and condemned Deadpool on his choice. Until now Peter hadn’t looked up from the table and when he did he found the other man staring at him intently. He couldn’t help but become mesmerized by the strong features of his face that showed due to the skin-hugging mask. He drew in a breath to speak when suddenly Deadpool spoke.

 

“I love you.” It was rushed and said all in one go but Peter heard it perfectly well. He shot up straight in the chair and began gaping like a fish. Deadpool just groaned and hung his head in hands and Peter swore he heard the words ‘idiot’ and ‘fucking moron’. Somewhere in the back of his mind Peter registered that he felt sad that Deadpool called himself these things but he couldn’t do much about it since he was in a state of shock. No one had ever said that to him and he didn’t know how to feel about the first time being from a slightly-insane mercenary that he had spied on undressing and whom he only talked to once. When his brain started working again Peter clenched his fingers just to test his motor skills. When he assured himself he could move now he looked to Deadpool and saw that he hadn’t moved from his earlier position of despair.

 

Peter cleared his throat but the other man didn’t move so he decided he should probably say something.

“Um, Deadpool, I-,” he cut off because he truly didn’t know what to say. When Deadpool didn’t make any other movements Peter opted to do the smart thing and pluck one of the millions of questions from the whirlwind of thoughts in his mind.

“How?” was the first thought that he grabbed. Deadpool didn’t stir for a few seconds before he lifted his head and Peter’s heart broke at the look of defeat on his face.

“I watched you,” it was said in a whisper but once again Peter heard it perfectly. For some reason, of all the things that Peter could have said, he chose the stupidest thing to say.

“Don’t tell me your true identity is Edward Cullen,” he said and as soon as he did he flushed ferociously and wished to disappear. He squeezed his eyes shut and felt the embarrassment run through him. His eyes snapped open however when he heard a booming laugh. It was rich and full and made Peter smile. He lifted his head and saw that Deadpool had his head back and was producing the beautiful sound. Peter couldn’t help it, he joined in and before they knew it they were both in fits, completely forgetting the previous awkwardness.

 

Peter settled and stared at Deadpool. The other man felt it and immediately stopped his chuckling and scratched the back of his mask. The atmosphere became tense again and Peter could see that Deadpool was about to say something meant to reassure Peter but would probably make it more awkward in here. Peter didn’t know how he knew that but he trusted in this ‘instinct’ and said something instead.

“So, did you see anything you like?” He could have kicked himself. What kind of demented force made him blurt out something like that? Just because he needed a bib every time he drooled over Deadpool didn’t mean the other man felt the same. He looked over to Deadpool and saw that he was sitting there with his eyes wide and mouth open. Oh great, now he probably thought Peter was some kinky pervert, which he was but that’s beside the point.

 

He was about to take it back when Deadpool’s expression changed and his mouth formed the biggest smirk Peter had ever seen. “Well, your Spider-Man suit hugs your ass in the most delicious way if I must say so.” Peter felt a wave of dread drown him. He knew. Deadpool knew Peter’s secret. Deadpool must have sensed the breakdown that Peter was having because he reached out and took his hands into his own. Peter looked up and Deadpool was smiling genuinely. “Don’t worry Peter, I know you just met me and stuff but I won’t tell anyone, I swear.” Peter felt the sincerity in his words and felt warmth spread throughout him. He smiled back and Deadpool was about to pull his hands back when Peter clutched onto them. He didn’t look up because he was blushing but continued to stare at their hands. Deadpool’s gloves were big and thick and made Peter’s hands look tiny and pale. He traced up one of Deadpool’s hands until he reached his wrist and hooked his fingers under the seam. Immediately, as if he’d been burnt, Deadpool snatched his hands away and held them close to his chest.

 

“You don’t wanna do that Peter,” he said and his voice was solemn and distant. He wasn’t looking at Peter and his whole countenance became defensive and shut off. Peter felt a sting at the rejection but quickly got over it when he reminded himself that Deadpool probably had more reason than anyone to be wary. Peter laid his hands flat and palm up on the table in between them.

“Deadpool,” he said softly and when the he didn’t respond he tried again. “Please look at me,” he pleaded and eventually Deadpool turned back to him. Peter was taken aback by the fear and vulnerability that he saw in the other man’s eyes and felt tears form in his own. Whatever had happened to him, whatever he had gone through had damaged him so much more than just the scars.

 

Normally Peter would be embarrassed crying in front of people he didn’t know but this time the feeling never came. He continued to look into Deadpool’s eyes and let his tears fall. “It’s ok,” he said and though his voice cracked and his breath was shaky he saw that it had worked. Slowly, and with great hesitation, Deadpool moved his arms away from his body and towards the table. He opened his hands and placed them palm down on top of Peter’s. When he didn’t move them Peter removed his hands from underneath Deadpool’s with slow and deliberate movements. He then moved both of them to one of Deadpool’s hands and found the seam of the glove again. He looked up to see if this was ok with the other man but he was just staring intently at their hands. Taking this as a good sign he slowly pulled the glove off.

 

Peter held back the gasp that tried to escape. The scars were so much more different up close. There were some deep and others shallow, and some a furious red while others were a blushing pink. With each inch that the glove went down it revealed more skin and more scars. Peter felt as if he were watching a sunrise, when the sky becomes painted and everything seems to come alive. The skin that was present was dry and flaky and irritated and Peter felt its roughness on the tips of his fingers as they skimmed past. Finally he reached the fingers and he traced each one with his eyes. They were long and slender but also had a skilled look about them that Peter instantly fell in love with. The glove came off and Peter stopped moving and just stared at the hand in front of him. He looked up to Deadpool but he was still focused on their hands. Peter waited a few more seconds before he started on the next one.

 

Deadpool’s other hand was much like the first one but Peter felt the same shock and wonder he had before. When the second glove was off and Deadpool’s bare hands lay on the table Peter peeked up at him. His head was turned to the side and it looked like his eyes were screwed tightly shut. Peter wondered what would happen next when he felt some kind of instinct in the bottom of his stomach. Without thinking about it he followed this feeling and put his hands on top of Deadpool’s. His hands still looked small and pale but he’d much rather see them like this then with the gloves on. He snaked his fingers under the palms of Deadpool’s hands and gripped them firmly but gently. He then very slowly brought both of them up until his elbows were bent fully and their joined hands were inches from his mouth. He didn’t dare look at Deadpool lest he lose his nerve as he brought them even closer. He heard Deadpool gasp right before he brought one of the hands to his lips. First he lightly drew a line along the knuckles, his lips barely skimming across the bumpy surface. Then he kissed each swell with long, open-mouthed kisses and let his tongue slip out so that the tip brushed the skin with each kiss. When he was done with that hand he moved onto the other and gave it the same loving treatment.

 

After what felt like an eternity Peter moved their hands so that they were just in front of his face and looked up at Deadpool from underneath his lashes.

 

“I watched you too.”       

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're finally getting somewhere!! I have pretty big plans for these guys and Peter is going to show Wade the world so stick around for the ride!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go lovelies!! Sorry it is a bit short but I hope it's good anyway! And as always thank you to the lovely readers who comment and kudos you guys make me so happy!

Peter laughed and pulled the blanket closer around his body. Right now he and Wade were on the roof of his apartment building, wrapped in blankets, talking and sharing stories. After the whole holding hands incident Peter had told Wade that he had saw him undress. He had waited for the outburst of rage but it never came. Peter still knew that it made Wade uncomfortable to know that Peter had seen the thing he hated most about himself and Peter had told him so. He also said that he didn’t think Wade was ugly and that his scars were unique and wonderful and didn’t bother him in the least. Wade had sat in stunned silence for a while but after that he told Peter he wanted to show him something and here they were. 

As soon as they were settled Peter demanded to know how long Wade had watched him, why he did it and, in a very embarrassed tone, why he liked him. The openness and eagerness that Wade replied to his questions with surprised Peter but he soon grasped the fact that Wade was a very loud, excitable and random person. Peter learned that as soon as the world knew about Spider-Man Wade vowed to find out who he was because who the hell would choose a spider as a superhero representative, everyone hates spiders! So using his amazing skills of investigation he managed to catch Spider-Man in action and was immediately hooked onto the lean, hot body that the suit clung to. After that there was no question, Wade became obsessed and took every chance he could to follow and track the hero. Eventually all this lead to him finding out about Peter Parker and when he saw the kind of man he was with his family and friends he couldn’t help but fall in love. 

Peter told Wade that he was creeped out that he was being followed but for some reason he didn’t mind it enough to be too bothered. Wade had squealed and given him a hug, once again surprising Peter. After that Peter told Wade that it was only fair for him to know his secret identity too. That’s when things had gotten a little tense. Peter was concerned but by this point he knew how to make Wade feel comfortable.  
“It’s alright,” he had said, “you can trust me, but if you don’t feel like telling me then that’s ok too.” Peter had smiled reassuringly and just as he had anticipated, Wade’s face cleared and he shifted a bit before replying.  
“Wade, Wade Wilson.” Peter smiled again and moved a little closer to his companion. He knew that Wade would only open up if he was given a choice, but if he also knew that whichever choice he made would be all right and there wasn’t really a wrong one. Peter was very perceptive. 

So there they were, two people who had never before met but were now chatting the night away as if they had known each other for years. Eventually though Peter felt the events of the day weigh on him and he yawned for the fifth time in so many minutes. This didn’t slip by Wade and he chuckled before moving to get up. Peter looked up at him and blinked his eyes sleepily, “what’ya doing?” Peter didn’t move from his spot but frowned as the cold air pierced him even more with Wade’s body heat gone. 

Wade just looked down at him and held out a hand. “It’s half past one in the morning and you need to sleep so we’re getting up,” he smirked and put his hand closer to Peter. Peter sat staring at it, just looking at the scars, in wonder as always. Wade hadn’t put his gloves back on and Peter was so grateful the other man would never know just how much it to Peter. He looked up to Wade again but he was shifting his feet and looking away nervously. He thought Peter didn’t want to touch him again. Not even a second later Peter had grasped onto Wade’s hand with both of his and held on tightly as the other man pulled him up swiftly and Peter felt the strength which made him blush. Wade cocked his head to the side questionably but Peter just shook his head. No way was he going to explain that he had a sudden image of Wade’s body, water dripping down his muscles, head tilted back and his scars and skin glimmering. 

They headed to the door leading down a staircase and after a few flights of stairs were back in the old corridor. Wade opened his apartment door and they walked in, Peter now dragging his feet, as he seemed to get more tired with every step. He yawned again and took the blanket off from around his shoulders and placed it on the arm of the couch. Wade had gone into the bedroom and Peter could hear him ruffling about. He suddenly felt bad for taking so much of Wade’s time; he was probably just as tired, if not more, and would jump straight into bed as soon as Peter left. Feeling the guilt tug at his stomach he called out, “Hey Wade?”

“Yeah?” was the muffled reply he got.  
“I’m going to get going, I know you’re probably really tired so I’ll let you get some sleep.” He made his way to the table where his jacket was hanging on one of the chairs and made to grab it when Wade came bounding out of the bedroom.  
“Oh, um, Peter, well I just made the bed and, uh, well, I’d really like if you could stay? I make pancakes and the room’s clean and I’ll sleep on the couch cause I know you’re tired and stuff and it’s a long way and you could get, like, raped out there so…” He was scratching the back of his head nervously and shifting his eyes, looking everywhere except at Peter. Without knowing it Peter’s smile had grown with every word that came out of Wade’s mouth and he probably looked like a creep but he was too tired to care.

“Wade,” he said softly and said man reluctantly brought his gaze to Peter. Peter smiled and took a step away from the chair. “I’d love to stay,” he said and the smile that Wade sported was brighter than any sun.  
“Great! I left clothes for you, like pyjamas, and you can take a shower if you want. You know you turn the red knob for hot water and the blue one for cold but don’t do too much red otherwise it turns to lava. Oh and I put out shampoo, you don’t mind strawberries do you? I love strawberries, especially when I imagine eating them off your stomach and then pouring melted chocolate on top and, I’m making you uncomfortable aren’t I?” By this point Peter was flushing the reddest of reds and was trying to control his thoughts and hormones. He cleared his throat and nodded.  
“Just a little,” he said before scurrying to the bathroom. “I’m, uh, going to go, uh, shower now,” he squeaked out and bolted into bathroom and closed the door.

He leaned against it once it was shut and drew out a long breath. He looked down and flushed more, if that was possible. Great, well at least he wouldn’t need to worry about lava-water with this problem.  
QUICK WADE POV 

Wade set the blanket down on the couch and sighed, his couchy-couch bed was done! He stood for a second later before he dropped to floor and crouched into a ball of despair. He couldn’t believe what he had done earlier to Peter. It was bad enough that he had dropped the ‘L word’ bombshell now he went and relayed his sexual fantasies. Peter was so innocent, what if he reported Wade for sexual harassment? What if he had snuck out and was at the police station right now?! Wade began hyperventilating for a moment before he heard the faint rush of the shower. He let out a sigh and sat up with his back leaning on the front of the couch. No, he reassured himself, Peter said he’d stay and if there was one thing that Wade knew it was that Peter was a man of his word. 

Wade heard the shower shut off and it snapped him from his musings. Despite his earlier thought he listened for the tell tale sound of a window opening but for ten minutes there was only silence. Then Wade heard the bathroom door open and he quickly jumped into his couchy-couch bed. Peter stuck his head out of the bedroom doorway and gave Wade a tired smile.

“I’m just going straight to bed, thanks for letting me stay,” he said and then popped his head back and Wade heard the creak of the springs on his bed. He wished he could have a better mattress and a nicer room for Peter but since he was rarely here and he was a lone hermit he hadn’t thought about visitors. He closed his eyes shut and readjusted his position to make himself comfier. He was just drifting off when he heard something that snapped him wide-awake. 

“Goodnight Wade.” It was Peter. Wade swallowed against the sudden lump in his throat and hurried to reply. 

“Goodnight Petey,” he said and the words felt foreign on his mouth. He wished Peter would say that over and over again so that Wade would have the chance to reply over and over again. Hearing a real person say goodnight was so much more different, and better, then hearing it from the voices in your head. With the giddy feeling of having been wished well still coursing through him Wade shut his eyes and for the first time in years had a good night’s sleep.


	8. pancakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for next chapter!! Personally I loved writing this one so I hope that means you guys will like it! Enjoy :)

Peter groaned and curled up tighter. He was slowly coming awake and really didn’t feel like getting up. He drew in a deep breath and furrowed his eyebrows and scrunched his nose. Why did his bed smell weird? It was kind of spicy and heady but at the same time tangy and sweet. Peter sniffed again and buried his face deep into the sheets. God that smells good, what is it? He grudgingly slit his eyes open and cringed when the sunlight from the crack in the cream curtains assaulted him. Wait, cream curtains?! Peter shot up and took a moment to steady his dizzying vision. When it had settled he took in ‘his’ room. It was smaller than what he was used to and completely different. 

All of a sudden, like a wave of icy water, the memories came flooding back to him. Wade, sitting on the roof, kissing hands, embarrassment. He groaned and flopped on the bed. It was surprisingly comfy and Peter had slept very well, the sheets were also nice and soft so he’d have to thank Wade for letting him sleep there. Speaking of Wade, Peter turned his head so he was face down on the bed and took another big whiff. If this was Wade’s bed then that smell was obviously Wade’s own unique scent. Peter blushed as he realised that it only took five minutes for him to become addicted. Last night, when Peter had first smelt him, Wade had obviously been doing something in a not-so-good-smelling area, judging from the scent that was on him. But now, Peter imagined if his bed was this satisfying, imagine Wade when he had just showered, or been doing manual labour, his smell heightened by pheromones. Peter snapped out of his daydreams quickly and stood up, attempting to hide his raging erection. At least the clothes helped. 

The clothes that Wade had given him were old and probably didn’t fit him anymore, however they were still massive on Peter. The sleeves went down to his elbows and the hem of the shirt reached his mid-thigh. The pants had an elastic waist but it didn’t help much in holding them up. The ends swallowed his feet and he had to hold them up to walk so he wouldn’t end up sweeping the floor. A thought flashed across Peter’s mind and with curiosity getting the best of him, he lifted the shirt to his face. He smelled it and found his eyes fluttering shut. It smelt so good. He sniffed again but when he heard a clattering from the kitchen he dropped the shirt like it was on fire and jumped about a foot into the air. His heart was racing and his arms were away from his body, fingers spread like claws ready to strike. When nothing happened he relaxed his figure and took a few calming breathes. Thank god that Wade hadn’t had caught him, he didn’t know what he would have done, he probably would have dug a hole and jumped in it to disappear forever.

Making sure he looked presentable, well as much as he could in the over-sized clothes, he made his way out of the bedroom. He found Wade in the kitchen, a large pile of pancakes sitting on the bench and the chef wearing his pyjamas and a very frilly, very pink apron. After a moment’s shock Peter walked into the living room and up to kitchen bench. Wade was just transferring another pancake to the enormous pile. He looked up and smiled at Peter who made his presence known by a mumbled ‘good morning’. 

“I made some pancakes,” Wade beamed at Peter and nodded his head towards the pile.   
“I can see that,” Peter chuckled, “and who is going to eat them all?” He said and moved around the counter to be in the kitchen. Wade just looked at him with a ‘duh’ expression.  
“We are, silly!” He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Peter had a feeling that Wade was taking great pleasure in making breakfast for someone besides himself so he grabbed an empty plate, knife and fork and about five pancakes.   
“Well, we’d better dig in then,” he said and started cutting into one. His fork made a loud clang noise when he dropped it however due to Wade’s sudden scream.  
“Wait!” Peter’s eyes were wide and alert and he was looking about in alarm.  
“What? What is it?” He exclaimed and gave a quick check over Wade’s body to see if he was hurt. Wade seemed unharmed, albeit alarmed.  
“Petey, it’s against the law to eat pancakes without maple syrup and butter.” Wade said and then preceded to pour a very generous amount of syrup onto Peter’s pancakes before adding a large slab of butter. He beamed at Peter and turned back to the pile before grabbing some pancakes for himself. Peter just chuckled and shook his head and continued to eat. He moaned as he took a bite and shoved more into his mouth.

“My god Wade, these are amazing!” Peter said around another mouthful.  
“You think so?” Wade said and Peter nodded vigorously. “Good, I’ll make some to go with the strawberries I’m gonna eat off you,” he said and winked. Peter choked slightly before he swallowed, coughed and grabbed the orange juice Wade had poured out for him. After he had gone back to breathing he looked to Wade, who had his head down, fists clenched and eyes screwed shut. Peter could tell from his posture that he was probably berating himself for saying something stupid. So Peter took a deep breath, felt the colour rise on his cheeks and cleared his throat.

“I’d like that,” he said in a strained and slightly high-pitched voice. When he looked back up from his lap Wade was stunned but soon snapped out of it and beamed a million dollar smile at Peter. They then changed the subject and continued talking about each other, this time small things like what their interests were, their likes and dislikes. Surprisingly they had a lot in common and spent about an hour just sitting, eating pancakes, laughing and occasionally having small, petty arguments that ended in them agreeing to disagree. 

Eventually they had eaten all the pancakes, Peter was sure his jeans would hate him later, and it was almost twelve. Wade was washing up the dishes and Peter sat on the stool at the bench, head resting on his palm, staring at Wade. He still had his apron on and though Peter had always been a bit stiffy about cross-dressers, this didn’t seem to bother him. Maybe it was because it contrasted so differently to Wade’s body. His muscles were bulging under the tight shirt he wore and his pants hung low on his hips. Though Wade knew how much Peter had seen of him he was still uncomfortable showing his body, hence the long-sleeve shirt and the mask. 

Peter’s eyes traced the movements of Wades arms and he sighed delightfully. He lifted a bowl out of the sink and Peter smiled when he saw the bright pink gloves Wade was wearing, matching his apron perfectly. At the sight however Peter frowned slightly when he remembered all the creams and washes in Wade’s bathroom cabinet with red crosses on them. He suddenly straightened up as an idea filled his head. This caught Wade’s attention and he turned to Peter, cocking his head in curiosity. Not wanting to give anything away, Peter quickly recovered and stood up, making his way into the kitchen and stood next to Wade.   
“I just realised that you’re here cleaning up alone and I’m being a horrible a guest sitting there and staring at you,” with that Peter grabbed the tea towel that Wade was holding and grabbed a glass to start drying it. Wade took a step back then and leaned against the counter behind him. 

“So, the innocent Petey likes to stare huh? Do you like my apron, I wore it ‘specially for you,” Wade was smirking at Peter and Peter felt himself turn crimson. He looked to Wade and saw that behind the smirk he was still a bit nervous about being his usual pervy self, afraid to scare Peter off. Peter felt warmth surge into him as he thought of this and just then realised how much he wanted Wade to be comfortable with him. This want, no, need, overruled Peter’s embarrassment and gave him a burst of courage. 

“I do like it actually, but,” he slid his eyes to Wade, who had stopped smirking in favour for a surprised expression. Peter gave a sly smile and continued, “I’m not too fond of that shirt, perhaps next time you should lose it and just go with the apron?” He inserted as much innocence as he could into his voice and watched as Wade’s jaw nearly hit the floor. Peter went back to drying the dishes as if he had just commented on the weather and was taken aback by how calm he was. Normally he would have expected himself to stutter and then be extremely embarrassed but he was actually feeling rather proud of himself and there wasn’t a hint of a blush to be seen. Maybe Wade was rubbing off on him…if only it were in a different way. 

Now Peter blushed as he thought about this. He had let the proudness get to his head and now look; he’d turned into a total kinky-ass. Peter finished the last dish and set it down on the bench, folding the towel and placing it next to the dried dishes. He turned to Wade, who was still shell-shocked. Peter chuckled and took a step forward. This caught Wade’s attention and he looked down at him, his eyes still wide. Peter lifted a brow and Wade just shook his head.   
“I thought you were innocent,” he mumbled out and Peter just laughed.  
“I am innocent, but I’m still a man,” he said and suddenly Wade was back.  
“Yes. You. Are.” With every word Wade stepped forward and raked his eyes over Peter. Thanks to the small kitchen they were a hairbreadth away from touching and Peter felt a sudden headiness wash over him. 

He leaned forward ever so slightly and took in a breath as if on instinct. Immediately he was hit with the smell that he only knew as Wade Wilson and it was like coming home. This time however it was mingled with the scents of pancakes, maple syrup and fresh oranges. Peter almost died. Wade took one more step forward and suddenly they were in each other’s arms, holding on tightly. Peter ran his hands up and down Wade’s back and shuddered as he felt the rippling muscles contract under his touch. In the back of his mind he heard Wade’s faint groan but at the moment he was too preoccupied with touching and feeling. 

Wade’s own hands were running up and down Peter’s back and it felt like heaven. Peter was just starting to let his eyes flutter shut when Wade’s hands went back up and stopped at his shoulders.  
“Peter,” Wade’s voice was deep and husky and Peter melted a little inside. He didn’t move however and let his eyes fall shut completely. He heard Wade gulp and he could practically feel the effort it took for the other man to push himself from Peter and look down at him. Peter opened his eyes and stared up at Wade and saw a very conflicted expression on his face. Wade cleared his throat and took a full step back.   
“You should probably get going, your dads are probably going crazy,” his voice was still husky but it had almost returned to its normal pitch. 

For a split second Peter’s heart fell as the thought that Wade didn’t want him entered his mind. But it left as soon as it came when he saw the look on Wade’s face and he immediately understood. Wade didn’t say that because he didn’t want Peter, he said it because he did. Peter felt a swelling in his chest as he thought about how Wade had put Peter above his own desires and didn’t do what he really wanted to do for the mere fact that he cared about Peter’s feelings. Peter decided that right now the thing he could do to make it easier for this amazing man was to leave, but he had every intention of returning. 

“Ok,” Peter said and gave Wade a reassuring smile. He made his way to the bedroom and got changed, folding Wade’s old clothes. He then grabbed his jacket and went back out into the living room. Wade was leaning against the wall near the door and straightened out when Peter came into the room. They both couldn’t help smiling at the presence of each other and when Peter had come closer, Wade opened the door. They stood before each other for a few seconds before Peter stepped up onto the tip of his toes and placed a kiss on the cheek of Wade’s mask. Peter didn’t get to see the other man’s reaction as he quickly walked out the door and down the old, creaking hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just made a massive list of the plot/events that are going to happen (and yes they will *do it* for all you dirty-loving people). I'm so excited to get it going and hope you guys are too!


	9. father and son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter with Steve yay!! Thank you so much to all your comments and kudos they warm me up inside!! Enjoy lovely people!

“Welcome home, Peter,” J.A.R.V.I.S said as Peter got off the elevator and into the living room of his home. He looked around and saw that it was deserted so he made his way to the lounge room and decided to watch a movie. After everything that had happened he couldn’t bring himself to study and he knew that every time he’d start to focus thoughts of Wade would flood him and he’d end up never getting any work done. After picking a movie he settled back on the couch and just got comfy when he suddenly felt like eating. Even though he had already eaten a ton of pancakes his body demanded more food, it’s like it wanted him to get fat. Sighing he paused his movie and made his way to the kitchen. 

He had just put some Doritos, sauce and cheese in the microwave when Steve came bounding down the stairs. He faltered when he saw Peter and gave him a welcoming smile, quickly making his way into the kitchen to engulf his son in a strong hug.   
“Uh, pop,” Peter choked out and attempted to push the brick wall that was hugging him away. “I need oxygen,” Peter said and wriggled out from Steve’s arms by slipping to the ground and then coming back up again. Steve just crossed his arms and gave Peter a stern look, though the younger man could see the light teasing behind his eyes.

“I think I have a right to hug my son who disappeared for a whole night, out of the blue.” Steve said in his mock ‘I’m the authority in here’ voice. Peter just shuffled his feet slightly and looked down sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.   
“Yeah, about that, I would have told you it’s just I was worried about dad…” He trailed off and peeked up at Steve. His pop just threw his head back and let out a laugh, relaxing his stance.   
“And you were right to be,” he said, calming down. “As soon as he found out where you were he almost burst a blood vessel.” Steve chuckled again but Peter was standing there in shock.  
“H-How did you?” he said in a faint voice and Steve looked around the room a little guiltily.  
“Well, don’t tell your dad that I’m telling you this, otherwise he’ll get mad at me and when he’s mad at me he just works on his suits and never comes to bed which means we don’t have sex and then I get all grumpy because I’m frustrated and-”  
“Ok, ok, please stop!” Peter said, his arms wide and palms out. “I get it, if dad finds out I know, you don’t get sex, memo received,” he said quickly and Steve chuckled and ruffled Peter’s hair.   
“Good, glad to hear we’re on the same page. And the reason we know is because we put a tracking device on your phone.” Steve still looked a bit guilty but Peter saw the protective gleam in his eyes and through his straightened stance. Peter just sighed, he wasn’t even mad; in fact he’d probably to something similar if he had his own kids. 

“Alright,” Peter said, taking a seat on one of the many, padded stools at the bench. “Give it to me.” He waited a couple of seconds and when his pop didn’t say anything he looked up at him. Steve was leaning against the counter next to Peter, his arms casually crossed over his chest and his face expressionless.   
A sudden flare of anger shot through Peter. “What,” he said in a clipped tone. “So, you’re not going to go off at me, or yell at me? Why?” He stood up suddenly and was breathing heavily now. “Pop, I was at Wade Wilson’s apartment, for a whole fucking night! Wade Wilson, Deadpool pop, Dead-fucking-pool. The guy’s murdered more people than he can probably remember, he’s mentally unhinged, and he’s as strong as you! Aren’t you going to give me a lecture about appropriate friends and bad influences? I mean I could have been killed for all you know! I could be lying in a ditch somewhere, my brains blown to bits and Deadpool standing there, gun in hand, smiling like a maniac!” By now Peter was full on heaving and his face was flushed, his fists clenched and he was almost touching chests with Steve. Said man hadn’t moved an inch and now looked down at Peter with a blank expression. He took a deep breath in and straightened out, forcing Peter to take a step back. 

“Is that what you want?” Steve’s voice was matter-of-fact and low and Peter felt himself immediately coming down from his rant. “Do you want to be told off? Because if you do then I can call your dad and he’ll gladly do the honours.” Steve’s gaze didn’t falter from his sons but Peter’s was now firmly fixed on the floor. He felt shameful and confused now; he didn’t know why he said what he just said. A strong hand on his shoulder brought him out of it and he looked up to see his pop looking at him with a compassionate and understanding expression. “Come on, let’s sit down,” he said and led the way to the lounge room. 

Steve sat down on the large leather couch and Peter sat down next to him, still feeling conflicted and confused. “I’m sorry pop,” he said in a small voice and looked up at him. “I don’t, I…” Peter didn’t know what to say so he dropped his head again.   
“It’s ok, I know why you lashed out,” Steve said in that uniquely calm voice of his and Peter’s head snapped up. Steve took in a breath and leaned back on the couch. “You wanted me to be angry so that you’d have a reason to defend Wade and tell me what happened in a heat of the moment way. If you got angry then you could say how you really felt because it would just come out of your mouth which is much easier than sitting down and talking about it when you have time to think.” Peter was sitting there, mouth open catching flies and his eyes as wide as the moon. Steve just waited patiently for his shocked son to say something. 

“I have so many question it’s not funny,” Peter finally showed signs of life and Steve just chuckled.   
“Well, let me tell you something son. One does not marry Tony Stark and be an idiot at the same time,” he said and Peter let out a little laugh.   
“That’s true, so,” he cleared his throat and looked about the room, “what now?” Peter looked towards his pop that had a smirk playing around the corners of his mouth.  
“Now,” he said, “you tell me everything that happened, beginning to end, and then you tell me what it is about this man that has my son so smitten.” Steve looked only slightly smug and took some pleasure out of the surprise he saw on Peter’s face. Peter decided to not question greatness and delved into the story of how he had ended up staying the night at Wade’s house. Surprisingly Peter found it easy to talk about what happened which was not what he was expecting at all. He thought that it would be awkward and drawn out but he found himself invested in the story and would get excited about some things and melancholy about others. His dad also helped when he laughed at things that Wade did and asked questions. Eventually Peter finished his story and he was lying down, his head in his pop’s lap and looking up at him. 

“Alright, you’ve told me the practical stuff,” Steve said after a moment of silence. “Now for the mushy stuff, why do you like him?” Peter flushed and sat up, crossing his legs and fidgeting slightly with his hands.   
“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I can’t like him, I mean we only met properly yesterday!” Peter exclaimed in an incredulous tone and stared off into the distance. Beside him he heard Steve sigh and the man turned to better face Peter.   
“Come on Peter,” he said in a tone that said demanded no bullshit. “You and I know both know how perceptive you are. Let me guess, even though you guys just met you felt like you’ve known him for years and you’re already picking up on little gestures and expressions that he has that show what he’s really feeling. He does things that would normally bother you but with him it’s different because they add to his personality. Every time he looks sad or angry you feel like you want to spend the rest of your life making him feel better and showing him that he’s not alone anymore. Am I right?” Steve looked at his son with an eyebrow cocked and a smirk on his face. Peter just shook his head and nudged his pop’s shoulder with his own.   
“How did you know all that?” He asked, curiosity leaking from every pore. Steve just gave him a look and Peter immediately knew. 

“Did he feel the same way as you?” Peter whispered for some reason and the close atmosphere was pierced by Steve’s boisterous laugh.   
“Son, ‘feeling the same way’ is an understatement. Two weeks after we met he told me he was going to marry me.” Peter leaned back in surprise.  
“No way! What did you say?” Peter exclaimed eagerly and Steve just looked at him with a glint in his eyes.  
“I said, where’s the ring?” Peter scoffed as he looked into his pop’s dead serious face. Then Steve laughed again and clutched his stomach. “You should have seen his face!” He laughed harder and Peter joined in, as he couldn’t help remembering Wade’s face when Peter told him to lose his shirt.  
“I think I know what you mean,” Peter choked out and blushed as he told Steve what had happened with Wade. Steve just shook his head and chuckled.  
“Well, I’m happy for you Peter, really, I am.” Steve gave Peter a warm and accepting smile and Peter felt his heart grow warm.   
“Thanks pop,” he said and curled into Steve’s side who then brought an arm around his son’s shoulders.  
“Well, I didn’t really have a choice.” He mumbled, seemingly distracted. 

Peter looked up at his pop with a question in his eyes and Steve just shrugged. “Well, I’d be a real hypocrite if I grilled my own son for doing the exact same thing that I did.” Peter smiled and closed his eyes wriggling more into the couch.   
“What did you do?” Peter mumbled, suddenly feeling tired and very relieved.   
“I fell for an idiot,” Steve answered and Peter chuckled. He would have retaliated and said that Wade wasn’t an idiot but when he thought about it he kind of was, in a good way of course. And so they stayed there, father and son bonding over their messed up love lives that made them happier then they could have ever imagined. 

Peter felt sleep tugging at him when he suddenly thought of something. “Pop?” he said sleepily.  
“Hmm?” Steve replied, himself drifting off.  
“What about dad?” Peter whispered, concern filling him. Steve just sighed however and planted a kiss on the top of Peter’s head.  
“Don’t you worry about him,” he said and Peter nodded. He knew that if anyone could calm down his dad it was Steve Rogers. With that reassuring thought, Peter drifted off to sleep and had vague dreams of pancakes and scented bed sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	10. thank you Bruce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another chapter :) I also wanna say thank you to all my amazing readers and commenters you really picked me up after a bad day!! So as always please enjoy!

Peter chucked the last of his dishes in the dishwasher and dried his hands. He sighed and looked about him, the kitchen was clean, his tummy was full and happy, but he felt like he was forgetting something, something important. He did that assignment that’s due next week, he bought his dad cheeseburgers in apology for running off and he even got to fix his web shooters. “What did I forget, what did I forget?” He mumbled to himself, standing in the middle of the kitchen and tapping his chin. Steve chose that moment to stroll in; his suit in one hand and his sewing box in the other. Peter loved the irony of the box; it was a kid’s lunchbox with the Avengers all over it.

 

“What’s wrong Peter,” his dad said, looking around for something. “You seem distracted.” Peter just shook his head and tried his best to shrug off the forgetful feeling.

“It’s nothing, just can’t remember something I was going to do,” he gave his father a curious glance as he continued rummaging around. “Pop, what are you doing?” Steve didn’t answer immediately and kept looking. Eventually it registered that Peter had said something and he replied with a very dumb ‘huh?’ Peter just chuckled and repeated his question.

“Oh,” Steve said, now opening the pantry and searching in there. “I can’t find my sewing scissors, haven’t seen them by any chance have you?” He glanced toward Peter before his head disappeared in the pantry again. Peter just shook his head and came around to his father’s side.

“Well,” he said matter-of-factly, “unless they got hungry and decided to go for a snack, I doubt they’d be in here.” He chuckled and backed up a little as Steve straightened up and narrowed his eyes.

“I wouldn’t have to look in here if they were in my damn box, but-”

 

“Steve! Peter!” Both men turned to look towards the living room where Tony’s voice was travelling up the stairs, followed by his body. He was wearing an old Captain America pyjama shirt and his ripped jeans with only socks on. He was waving something around in his hand and it looked like he hadn’t showered in about three days. He walked quickly towards them in what they realized was his ‘I’m a genius, I just figured it out’ walk. It consisted of a kind of swaggering swing with some bounce, very attractive.

 

He made it to them in no time and began talking quickly. “I’ve done it,” he said, lifting his arms, the small object still in one hand. “Go on ask me what I’ve done,” his face was smug and his chest puffed out. He didn’t receive the usual answer however as Steve’s face was scrunched up in confusion and his gaze on the object in his husband’s hand.

“Tony,” he said, jerking said man’s arm down with a rough yank. Steve’s eyes became wide and fiery as he looked at the Tony then at the object and back again. “What the hell are you doing with my sewing scissors?!” He exclaimed loudly and looked at Tony with wide eyes. Tony clearly wasn’t expecting this and he began to react when Steve kept going. “And why are they covered in this blue slimy shit?”

“Language,” Tony said before he blanched and Peter gasped.

 

Steve’s face slowly turned red and Peter started backing away. Ever since the fight with Ultron his dad had been pretty liberal with the whole ‘Steve Rogers doesn’t swear thing’ and as such got a pretty good ass whipping. He learnt to drop it quickly but it must have been some evil force that made him say it now. Peter could already here the fight that would ensue and almost fainted from relief when he heard his phone buzz. Normally they’d try to drag Peter into their spats and poor Peter never knew which side to take.

 

He practically ran to his phone that was sitting on the couch and the screaming started about a second later. He decided he should probably retreat to the safety of his room and stay there for a while. The quarrels didn’t last long and Peter almost always walked in on them making out immediately after. It usually happened because Tony would say something about Steve being sexy when he was mad and Steve would fall for it because his heart was about as hard and solid as cotton candy.

 

Now in the safety of his room, Peter flopped onto the bed and opened the message; it was from an unknown number so Peter frowned slightly before he was smiling from ear to ear.

_Hey Petey, it’s your favourite merc!! Here’s my number so you can call me or text me or send me nudes, whatever you want I’m easy going. Xoxoxoxo._

Peter laughed and bit his lip as he felt himself blush. Only Wade would say something like that and despite the crudeness Peter found himself oddly flattered. He was about to reply when a sudden thought, or more like memory, hit him like a freight train.

“Oh!” He exclaimed and shot up in the bed as he was assaulted with the image of the dozens of creams and washes that Wade had, all covered in red ‘X’s. He flew out of his room and ran out and followed the sound of yelling, which was now coming from the large sunroom.

 

He skidded to a stop as he came to the pair of fighting men, neither of them noticing his presence. “Dad, dad, dad,” he said hurriedly and pulled on his father’s sleeve like he used to do as a child. The fighting stopped and they both turned to look at him curiously.

“What is it?” Tony asked and Peter saw Steve put his hands on his hips and an ‘exuuuse me’ look on his face. Peter almost laughed, almost; he valued his life too much to let it out. Quickly composing himself he turned back to his dad.

“Is Bruce here?” He asked since he usually was hanging around Tony all the time doing some kind of sciencey, earth shattering, life changing business. Tony just nodded and gestured to the stairs.

“Yeah, he’s in the downstairs lab. Why?” He asked with a cock of his head and Peter just shook his.

“No reason,” he said and started making his way to the stairs. “Carry on!” He yelled back to his dads and as soon as the words were out of his mouth he heard Steve start ranting on again and Tony’s very long and pain-filled sigh.

 

Glad he could get out of there before either one of them could drag him in, Peter bounded down the stairs. He didn’t know why but he loved this lab the most, maybe because his dad had designed it to resemble the one from their old house. Peter had spent hours in it tinkering away, playing with the robots and destroying very expensive equipment. He reached the bottom of the steps and didn’t have to look far to find the man he was searching for. Bruce Banner was in the middle of the room, looking at a hologram and writing stuff down on a clipboard. He was so focused on what he was doing that he didn’t notice a puffed Peter coming up to him and jumped slightly when Peter tapped his shoulder.

 

“Oh, Peter, what are you doing down here?” He said in his gentle voice and gave Peter a warm smile. Peter really liked Bruce, he considered him the heart of the Avengers family and thought him essential to the wellbeing of both his dads.

“Um, I actually had a question,” Peter said and looked around him at the messy state of things. Typical Tony. Bruce looked rather surprised and put down his clipboard and slid his glasses up to his head.

“Is it something for university? Because I’m sure your dad would be much more helpful in that area.” He said and glanced up the stairs. Peter just chuckled and shook his head.

“No, it’s not, and even if it was I couldn’t ask him.” He said and rolled his eyes. Bruce just looked at him quizzically and Peter elaborated. “He’s fighting with pop,” he said in that unique tone of children who are all too used to their parent’s antics.

“Ah,” Bruce said, his expression clearing and turning to one of amusement. “I see, so what’s this question then?” He leaned back against the metal table and casually crossed his arms across his chest.

“It’s a medical question actually,” Peter began and leaned against the counter next to Bruce. He picked up a scrap piece of metal and began playing with it nervously. He actually didn’t really have a chance until now to think about this and suddenly realised how bizarre it might sound. He looked up to Bruce who was standing there ever patient and with a passive, slightly expectant, expression. Peter cleared his throat and continued, “It’s about like skin and scars and irritation and that kind of stuff.” He had dropped his gaze to the scrap in his hands as he talked and could practically feel Bruce’s gaze boring into the side of his head.

 

“I think you’re going to need to talk to a dermatologist,” Bruce began and then gave a quick glance over Peter before he straightened up and became alert. “Is there something wrong? Have you told your dads? I’m not a dermatologist but I can look at it anyway I-”

“No, no, no!” Peter exclaimed and took a step back from Bruce’s slightly extended arms that were reaching towards him. “It’s nothing like that, it’s not even about me,” he said and scratched the back of his head. “It’s for, uh, a um, a friend,” he mumbled and looked back up to Bruce. His mouth formed a little ‘o’ and his face was clear but with an ‘I get it look’. He cleared his throat and relaxed, going back to leaning on the ledge behind him.

“So…how long ago did he have sex?” Bruce said kind of awkwardly but with an air of professionalism. Peter looked confused for a moment before his eyes widened and he waved his hands about.

“Oh, no! No, it’s not that, that kind of, uh, irritation,” he said and Bruce visibly deflated with relief.

 

Peter chuckled and decided he should probably just come out with it before poor Bruce suffered any more. “Actually, my friend was hurt pretty badly and he has a lot of scars that get really irritated and sore. He told me that he’s tried heaps of creams but none of them seem to give him any relief and I told him that I’d talk to you,” Peter finished and looked at Bruce hopefully but the man was just smirking, his head held quite high.

“This ‘friend’ wouldn’t happen to be Wade Wilson, a.k.a. Deadpool, now would it?” His tone was smug and Peter just sighed. He wasn’t going to ask how he knew since there were only two possible reasons. Either Bruce was extremely smart and had worked it out or, the most likely solution, his dad had told everyone. Peter gave Bruce a flat look and Bruce just laughed. “I’m not that smart Peter, from the way Tony was yelling I’m sure even the people in China know what happened that night.” He chuckled again and Peter just rolled his eyes.

 

“Ha, ha very funny, let’s all take pleasure from Peter’s pain,” he said and gave Bruce a mock annoyed look. After that though Peter got serious again and cleared his throat, “so I’m guessing from the joke that you’ll help me?” He asked in a voice that was clearly pleading, just in case Bruce was deciding to be a meany. Bruce however just sighed and looked at Peter with a defeated look.

“I don’t think I have much of a choice, considering Wade,” he said the name in an exaggerated tone, “seems very special to you.” Peter blushed and no matter how much he wanted to he couldn’t contradict the statement. Bruce huffed, as if he had just confirmed something, and turned around, grabbing a pencil and a small piece of paper. He swiftly wrote something down before handing the paper to Peter.

 

“This should work and you’re lucky it’s over the counter. If it doesn’t then come back, I’ve got a couple more up my sleeve.” Bruce gave him a pointed look and turned back to the hologram in front of him. Peter smiled and put a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“Thanks Bruce,” he said and made his way to the stairs. He stopped suddenly however and pivoted around. “Oh and Bruce,” said man lifted his head and looked at Peter.

“Yeah?”

“Do you mind not telling anyone about this?” Peter asked and flushed a little. He had never kept secrets from his parents before but for some reason this felt…private. Bruce immediately understood however and gave Peter a wink.

“I won’t tell a soul,” he said before going back to his work and Peter smiled before bounding up the stairs, now to the pharmacy.      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for Bruce!! More soon :)


	11. old underwear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more Stony in this one! Have you guys seen the pics released of the movie?? The suit is awesome and Ryan looks amazing I can't wait!! Enjoy :)

Peter finished packing his backpack and grabbed his jacket to put it on. He checked of his mental checklist and looked about the room, seeing if there was anything else he need. Satisfied that he had everything he headed out and into the kitchen. There he found Steve humming to himself while he made a sandwich and Tony sitting at the bench, looking like he was struggling with something. As Peter got closer he saw that his dad was attempting to sew closed a hole in Steve’s Captain America suit. The fight must have ended not that long ago and Peter hung back to watch the increasing frustration on his dad’s face. Two minutes later Tony chucked the suit down on the bench and groaned out.

 

“Steve, why the hell am I doing this? You know that I can’t sew to save my life! And it was just a pair of goddamn scissors, not your prized jewel.” Tony pouted now and Peter couldn’t help thinking that his dad was still such a kid. He looked to his pop to see how he would handle the outburst but he must have been feeling too good from the earlier victory to get upset.

“I know that you can’t sew, that’s what makes this all the more enjoyable,” Steve gave a sweet and innocent smile but before Tony could say anything he continued. “And it wasn’t just my scissors. You took my razors, you emptied the contents of my bean bag and I know you looked through my secret box.” Steve narrowed his eyes at him and pointed an accusing finger.

“Oh, come on,” Tony scoffed, “there was nothing secret about it. It was filled with sentimental junk and a pair of old underwear. Plus most of the stuff was photos, I’m not sure why you had to yell at me for half an hour because I saw our first dance at our wedding.”

 

Peter chose this moment to walk forward, now way too curious to resist jumping into the conversation. He was hooked on the underwear though and his interest voiced itself. “Pop, why the hell would you keep old underwear?” He took a seat next to Tony who pointed a finger at Peter and turned back to his husband.

“That,” he said and leaned forward, “is a very good question. In fact, it’s so good that it deserves an answer. Like, immediately.” So both father and son turned their eager and questioning gazes to the only other person in the room. Said person was blushing and very vigorously chopping tomatoes. Eventually he had to look up and when he did he sighed, placed the knife down and stared at them.

 

“Well they’re not mine, if that’s what you’re wondering,” he said and crossed his arms over his chest. Both men had quite different reactions though.

“Wait a minute, you keep another guy’s underwear in a secret box?” This was Peter expressing his incredulity and the fact that he never imagined the ever rational, ever traditional Steve Rogers to do something so…base. His dad however was on a completely different wavelength.

“Hold up, everybody stop!” He yelled and stood up, arms out in a waving, stop sign motion. “I’m sorry but Steve, let me get something straight here. We are married, correct?” Steve just face-palmed and shook his head and Peter heard him mumble a pleading ‘God help me’. Tony however took this as confirmation and continued. “So you, Steve Rogers and I, Tony Stark, are married. Now, considering these circumstances I’m sure you’ll allow me to ask a very rational and completely appropriate question.” He then cleared his throat and proceeded with his question.

“Why the fuck does my husband have another man’s underwear hidden in a box?!” Tony was very angry now and had his full body turned towards Steve, his whole demeanour screaming jealous and pissed. Steve however just lifted his face from his hands and began to blush. He then looked Tony straight in the eye and screamed just as loudly.

“Because they’re yours you idiot!” Everything in the room turned silent and Tony was dumbstruck.

“What?” he said in a daze and frankly Peter wasn’t faring much better than him in understanding. Steve just looked at his family and groaned, running his hands down his face.

“They’re from our first time,” he mumbled out, hands locked behind his neck and his head down. “I, uh, kept them,” he said in choked voice and Peter could tell that he was actually really bothered by this. After years of being with Steve, Tony knew as well and after he swallowed his surprise he moved around the counter to embrace his husband.

 

“Hey, it’s ok,” he said in that soothing voice he only reserved for his family. Steve however didn’t think it was and pulled out of Tony’s arms, turning his back on his husband.

“No, it’s not ok, it’s downright weird and creepy. God, you probably think I’m a freak now, go on say it, and pack your bags too. I understand if you never want to see me again.” Tony just rolled his eyes but stayed put. It was extremely rare for Steve to become melodramatic but he usually only did if something affected him on a deep level. Tony however knew how to deal with this and proceeded to.

“I do think you’re a freak,” he began and Peter saw his pop’s back tense up. “I think you’re a freak, and you’re weird and yeah, sometimes you’re creepy. But Steve, look at me,” he said and waited for his husband to turn around, a pout on his face.

 

Tony grabbed Steve’s hand and lifted it up next to his own. “See these rings?” he said and gestured to the two gold bands that both were wearing. Steve just nodded, a small smile starting to grace his lips. Peter chuckled and slowly walked out of the kitchen. He knew what came next like the back of his hand. Tony would say how he didn’t need those rings to say that he’d stick by Steve’s side for the rest of their lives. And he’d say that he loved everything creepy, freaky and downright weird about Steve because when you love a person all that kind of stuff becomes cute and adorable and unique. Peter shook his head as he made his way out of the Avenger’s Tower lobby and into the street. He wondered if he’d ever be lucky enough to experience that kind of connection with someone and whilst in the past he never would have believed it, something was different now.

 

 

 

Peter opened the door of the pharmacy and the rush of warmth that hit him was like heaven. He stepped inside to see that it wasn’t very busy and made his way through the familiar aisles to the back counter. This pharmacy was right around the corner from the tower so he had been coming here for a while now. He made it to the counter and smiled at one of the workers behind the desk.

“Can I help you?” he said in a friendly tone and Peter glanced at the stacks of medicine behind the counter.

“Yeah, I was wondering if you had this cream in stock?” He said and handed the guy the piece of paper Bruce had given him. The guy read it and looked confused for a second.

“Um, I don’t think I’ve heard of this one before, I can check the computer but-”

“Peter!” A voice came from far behind the counter and Peter smiled at the man coming forward.

“Hey Ken,” Peter greeted and waved at the man. The clerk just looked between them in confusion.

“So, what brings you here today?”

“There’s a cream that I’m looking for but apparently it’s a bit mysterious?” Peter said and looked to the clerk with a questioning gaze.

“Lemme see,” Ken said and grabbed the paper. He read it and then looked to Peter, “ah, it is mysterious but luckily yours truly here is excellent at find and seek. Come, walk with me,” he said and opened the flap on the counter to meet Peter on the other side. He then started weaving expertly through the aisles with Peter following. They finally stopped at a back corner of the store and Ken turned to him.

 

“Tell me, do I want to know?” he said with a raised brow and Peter just chuckled and shook his head.

“No, not really,” he replied in amusement and Ken just ‘ah’d’ and bent down to the bottom shelf, picked up a large, long box and handed it to Peter.

“This is the one, it’s best to put it on in the morning and before you go to bed at night. Anything else?” He asked and Peter shook his head and smiled.

“Nope, I think that covers it, thanks Ken,” he said and waved before he made his way to the front counter. While the lady rung up his cream he sent a text to Wade.

 _Hey Wade, I was just wondering if I could come over? P_ he pressed send and then payed for the cream. He walked through the automatic door and out into the chilly autumn air. Not a second later his phone buzzed and he fished it out of his pocket.

 _Mi casa es tu casa baby, what time?_ Peter just chuckled and texted back.

 _Soon, I’ll bring food. P_ he sent it and then signalled for a taxi. After telling the driver the address he leant back in the seat and took in the New York scenery. He lifted his phone to his face when he felt it vibrate.

 _TACOS?!?!?!_ Peter laughed and quickly replied.

_Yes Wade, tacos. What kind do you want?_

_Any, as long as I’m eating with you I don’t care what goes in my mouth. But I have a few preferences ;)_ Peter chuckled and blushed. They were almost at the destination so Peter typed quickly.

 _Down big boy, I’m at the restaurant so I’ll see you soon. P_ He sent it just as the cab pulled up in front of ‘Marie’s Mexican’ and he paid and got out. He walked into the restaurant and since it was mid-morning it wasn’t too full. He walked up to the counter and smiled slyly as he saw Cindy shuffling about with paperwork.

 

Peter cleared his throat and deepened his voice. “Excuse me ma’am, but I was wondering what it takes for a man to get some good ‘ol Mexican around here.” He put on his best southern accent and Cindy’s head snapped up. She beamed a smile up at him and pulled him into an awkward hug across the bench.

“Peter! Oh, how have you been honey? What are you doing here?” She blurted out and Peter just laughed and pulled back from the hug.

“I’ve been good, I’m actually here to pick up some tacos, would you mind putting an order in?” Cindy just flicked her hand and grabbed a pen and notepad.

“Of course! Just the usual?” She asked and began writing his order.

“Actually,” Peter began and scratched the back of his head. Cindy’s eyes flicked up to his, a question in them. “Um, do you know what Deadpool likes?” He said and for a second Cindy didn’t move. Then all of a sudden she squealed and grabbed Peter, squashing him to her breast and swinging him from side to side.

 

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my fucking god! I can’t believe you’re together now this is so amazing!” Eventually Peter managed to free himself from his friend’s death grip and got some much-needed air into his lungs. He coughed a bit before he managed to reply.

“Well, we’re not like together, it’s just, it’s complicated,” he said but when Cindy put her hands on her hips and give him a sassy look he knew she didn’t buy it.

“Uh-huh, and I’m a millionaire,” she said in that ‘don’t give me that bullshit’ voice. Peter sighed and rolled his eyes. “Alright, I’m working on it. So it would be a great help if you could ring up my order.” He said mock sternly and Cindy just stuck her tongue out to him but added some more under Peter’s usual and handed it back to the kitchen. When she was back they smiled to each other and Peter leaned his elbows on the counter.

 

“So, how have you been?” He asked and immediately became worried when he saw a darkness fall over her features. “What happened?” he asked and leaned closer. She just shook her head and kept her eyes downcast, busying herself with some papers.

“Matt and I broke up,” she whispered and Peter immediately felt his heart sink.

“Oh, Cindy, what happened?” He asked again and took one of her hands into his own. She sniffed and looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

“He cheated on me, a couple times,” she snivelled out and her tears fell. Peter felt anger flare up in him but knew that he needed to stay calm and be there for her.

“I’m so sorry Cindy,” he said and brought her in for another awkward hug over the counter. She just buried her head in his neck before pulling back and wiping her face.

“It’s ok, really,” she said but Peter wasn’t convinced. He was about to say something else when they heard a bell and Cindy turned to collect the order. Peter watched her turn back around and hand him the bag with a watery smile. He took it and just looked at her in concern.

 

“Are you sure you’ll be ok?” He asked, genuine worry coming through in his voice. She just shook her head and waved him off.

“I’ll be fine Peter, I’m a big girl,” she giggled before shaking herself and smiling genuinely at him. “Now go! Your prince awaits you,” she said and Peter started walking towards the door. He turned and gave her a smile.

“And yours is out there awaiting you,” he said and she smiled, tears forming again. Peter waved and went through the door and began his fifteen-minute trek to Wade’s apartment.

 

He made it to the front of the building and looked through the buzzers. He frowned when he didn’t see a Wilson but laughed when he saw one saying ‘awesomeness’. He pressed it and immediately Wade’s voice screeched out.

“Petey!” it said and Peter just laughed as he heard the buzz and opened the door. He stepped through the horrible entrance and went up the creaking stairs. He made it to the sixth floor and walked down the familiar corridor. He realised that he never got the number of Wade’s room. He frowned as he looked about him when one door caught his eye. The numbers had fallen off but the door was littered with scratches and dents.

 

Following his instincts Peter stood in front of it before taking a deep breath and knocking. A moment later Peter heard some thumps and a very loud “Coming Petey!” before the door opened.          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for Ken! I kinda imagined him as a dark-haired, older Ken doll I have no idea why! And poor Cindy :( but don't worry I have plans for her to ;)


	12. cleaning is fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well hello there lovely people!! I brought you another chapter so enjoy and comment and kudos and do what you do best which is being awesome!!!

Wade was standing there in his pyjamas, red dressing gown on and his mask. Peter’s heart dropped slightly when he saw the mask but quickly recovered and put a smile onto his face. Wade bounced slightly on his feet, a mirroring smile on his face. He took the bag out of Peter’s hands and made his way into the apartment and Peter took that as a sign to come in. It was quite warm in the small place so Peter took his jacket off and placed it on the arm of the couch. He looked around and saw that it was slightly cleaner than when he had last came but not by much. A thought flitted across his mind and he frowned as he caught it and mulled over it, a frown forming on his face. 

A crash from the kitchen surprised him though and he snapped around.   
“Ah, fuck,” he heard Wade swear and walked over to see the contents of a taco slewed all over the kitchen floor. Wade was attempting to pick up the solid mess but most of it was all mush and Peter just chuckled. He walked over to sink, wrinkled his nose at the dirty dishes, and picked up a cloth. He soaked it in water and bent down just as Wade stood up. The other man put a hand on Peter’s back, making him shudder.   
“Oh no Petey-pie I can do that, you’re the guest!” Peter just shook his head and continued to wipe up the sauce and meat.   
“Leave this to me, you wouldn’t believe how messy of an eater my dad is,” Peter laughed under his breath at the memories. Wade made an uncomfortable noise and Peter realised that he really wanted to help. Peter smiled sadly to himself as he thought that he was probably the only guest that Wade had ever had. 

Looking up over his shoulder at Wade he gave the man a friendly smile. “You can dish out the rest,” he said and gestured with a nod towards the bag with tacos still in it. Wade’s face immediately brightened and he quickly went to do his task. Huh, thought Peter, so he prefers being given things to do in everyday situations. Peter made a mental note and stood up, going to the sink to wash out the cloth. When he had placed it over the tap he saw Wade still working on the tacos so he looked about him and wondered where the glasses would be kept. He took a shot in the dark and made a smug face when he found them first go. He placed them on the table and went back into the kitchen and opened the fridge. 

Peter felt his mouth pull down as he saw how empty it was. There were jars of things that were obviously off and hardly any vegetables what so ever. Peter found what he was looking for, a bottle of coke, and closed the fridge. He turned and Wade was at the table, brushing it off with his hand before placing the tacos in the middle. The thought that Peter had before now firmly planted itself in his brain and Peter nodded to himself. Wade turned to him and gave him an inviting smile. “You coming or do you expect me to carry you?” Wade’s voice was teasing but his eyes trailed along Peter’s body and Peter felt a heat slowly consume him. Shaking it off he puffed out his chest and straightened his posture, making his way to the table.  
“Hmm, that’s a tempting offer but this is Spider-Man you’re talking to, I’d hate to think I needed to be carried,” he placed the drink on the table and took the only other chair across from Wade. Peter gulped as he saw that Wade had lifted his mask to above his lips and he admired the strong jaw line and full lips, all covered in mesmerizing scars. 

Wade laughed, snapping Peter from his perving, and grabbed a taco and Peter did the same. “We’ll see about that,” Wade mumbled and took a bite. Peter paused, taco mid-air and lifted a slender brow.  
“Oh?” he said in an unconvinced tone and brought the taco to his eager mouth. Wade just looked at him and swallowed before replying.  
“Yep, after a couple of rounds you’ll be begging me to carry you,” Wade said casually and Peter choked. Immediately Wade became worried and poured some drink into Peter’s glass. Peter took it and gulped it down with vigour, sighing when he could finally breathe without obstruction. He put the glass down and felt his face flush. God, how embarrassing to choke in front of the one person he liked. Peter was about to apologise when he saw Wade’s countenance. His shoulders were hunched, head down and wringing his hands. 

“Wade?” Peter whispered and the other man replied but without looking at Peter.  
“I did it again,” it came out as a tense whisper and Peter just furrowed his brows in confusion.  
“Did what?” Wade just sighed and looked to Peter, loathing and frustration in his eyes.  
“I said something stupid and almost murdered you. I’m a fuck-up” he mumbled the last part and clenched his fists. Peter however just rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair.  
“Wade. Wade, please look at me,” reluctantly Wade lifted to his eyes and Peter began talking. “Firstly, it would only have been murder if you wanted me dead which I highly doubt is true.” Wade chuckled and Peter smiled before leaning forward and taking on a softer tone. “And second, I like it when you say stupid things,” Peter blushed now and turned his head but flicked his eyes to Wade. The other man seemed very surprised and quite relieved.  
“Why?” he squeezed out and Peter blushed harder but answered all the same.  
“Because it makes me feel…wanted.” He looked down after he said that and felt colour flood to his cheeks.   
“Oh Petey!” Wade exclaimed, back to his usual self, “I’ll always, always, always want you!” He said and when Peter looked up at him in shock he smiled brightly and Peter couldn’t help smiling back just as big. “Peter?” Wade said and Peter cocked his head.  
“Yes Wade?”  
“Can we eat again now?” Peter just chuckled and lifted a taco to his mouth.  
“Yes Wade, we can eat again.” The merc didn’t wait to be told twice as he shoved a copious amount of taco into his mouth and Peter couldn’t help laughing. 

 

“Ugh, finally done, I wonder what we should do now, huh Petey?” Wade wiggled his eyebrows at Peter and he just laughed but pulled Wade off the counter stool.   
“Come on, we’re nowhere near done you horn dog,” Wade stood up and looked at Peter like he was the crazy one.  
“But Petey, we finished cleaning the kitchen,” Wade’s voice fell on deaf ears however as Peter opened a door that was very much the same colour as the wall.   
“Ah-ha!” He said and stepped into the very small, dark and dusty laundry. There was a dryer and a washing machine and a sink with cabinets above and underneath. Peter felt Wade stomp up behind him and felt him press up against his back.  
“Whoa, this must be one of those laundry things normal people talk about. Huh, who knew?” Peter just looked at Wade and gave him a flat look.  
“How have you lived here and not known about this, wait, do you even wash your clothes?!” Peter was mildly horrified at the notion and opened one of the cabinets, grabbing an old bucket. 

“Of course I wash my clothes! And by ‘I’ I mean the kid next door, I pay him ten bucks to take my pile and wash it. He thinks I’m cosplayer ‘cause of the suits.” Peter just laughed and began filling the bucket, grabbing some ancient bleach and stiff cloths from the cabinet below.   
“Well, that’s going to have to stop, from now on you’re doing your own washing.” Peter turned the water off and searched around for some gloves.  
“Are you secretly telling me that you want me to strip in front of you?” Wade said taking the bucket that Peter handed him. Peter laughed a full-hearted laugh and ushered Wade out of the doorway.   
“No Wade, if I wanted you to strip all I’d have to do is say the word and you’d do it,” Peter dropped two cloths in the bucket before walking over to the windows and opening them, the chilly air filling the apartment.  
“So, you’d ask me to strip?” Wade asked and came behind Peter, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist. Peter stiffened in surprise slightly but immediately relaxed and leaned against Wade’s chest. He’d missed these small moments of intimacy between them. It might not seem like much but for someone who’s never been in a relationship and someone who’s emotionally unstable it was a lot. “Peter,” Wade whispered near his ear and shivers wracked Peter’s spine.   
“Hmm,” was all Peter could manage to say at the moment. The breeze and Wade’s solid chest and his warm breath and supporting arms were too much. Wade just chuckled and his breath flew over Peter’s cheek, making him smile involuntarily. 

“I said, would you ask me to strip?” Peter sighed and turned around in Wade’s arms giving him another flat look, but this time a smile played around the corners of his lips.   
“How about I give you an answer after we clean the house?” Peter said before giving Wade a quick kiss on his cheek and Wade just stood there dumbstruck.   
“Wait, we’re cleaning the house?” Peter was leaning over the bucket now, wringing the water out of a cloth.  
“Yep,” he said popping the ‘p’, “catch”. He threw the cloth to Wade and saw how surprise turned to alert as he caught it with his lightning fast reflexes.   
“Peter, honey, we both know I’m crazy but I’m not that unhinged. Why on earth would I want to clean?” Wade was looking at him with a genuinely confused expression and Peter just smiled at him innocently.   
“Well, I was planning on coming here more often and I was just thinking how much of a turn off it would be to make out in a dirty room. But if you don’t want to clean that’s fine I can always stop visiting.” He dropped the cloth back into the bucket and started walking to his jacket. 

“Hey, hey, hey, where do you think you’re going?” Peter stopped as he heard Wade stomp to the bucket and pick up the cloth. Peter turned around and crossed his arms. Wade finished wringing the cloth and tossed it to Peter. “Well, don’t just stand there we’ve got a house to clean!” Wade exclaimed before he started scrubbing at the blood on the walls. Peter just chuckled and shook his head, walked to the wall and started on a taco sauce stain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate cleaning -__- I don't get how my room gets so dirty when all I do is lie in bed! Haha next chapter soon!


	13. the great reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are really gonna like this one ;) enjoy! And thank you to all the commenters and kudoers!

“There, what’ya think?” Peter said, dropping his cloth back into the bucket and wiping his brow, careful not to use his glove. They had spent the last three hours cleaning the whole house, top to bottom. After they had scrubbed the wall clean they went to bathroom and after that the floors, the couch, the T.V. and mantle. Wade lifted his head from where he had face-planted on the couch and just gave Peter an ‘I hate you look’ before letting his head fall back down. Peter paid him no mind however as he looked around at the results of their work. The apartment actually looked half decent and Peter found himself very pleased with their work. He was more pleased however by the cooperation he had gotten from Wade. Peter had put his newfound knowledge to use and had given Wade plenty of little tasks to complete. Of course it didn’t take long for the merc to figure out what Peter was up to and decided to reward himself after every task. 

It had started with a small slap on the ass and by the end of the three hours Wade had lifted Peter up and full on groped him. Peter knew he could stop it at any time but it ended up being a game of catch and stealth and Peter found himself enjoying it too much to stop. Satisfied that they were done for the day Peter grabbed the bucket and cloths and left them in the laundry. He looked out the window and saw the sky tilted with brilliant shades of red and orange and there was even a hint of indigo. Peter took in a breath and sighed it out, a content smile on his face. He looked towards the couch and shook his head at the sight of a worn out Wade, his smile growing at the same time. 

“I don’t know about you but I could really go for some food right now,” Peter said, realising for the first time just how hungry he was. He turned to Wade but all he received was a mumbled jumble of words muffled by the couch. Peter chuckled and walked over to him, putting his hands on his hips and leaning down. “Sorry Wade but spiders are known for their excellent agility, not their excellent hearing. Or I could just assume you don’t want food,” Peter chuckled as Wade lifted his head and glared at him through his mask.  
“Why are you teasing me so much? It’s very rude,” Wade said pouting up at Peter but at the same time glaring and Peter wondered how he didn’t manage to look like an idiot.  
“Because its fun,” Peter shrugged and straightened up, giving Wade a sweet smile.  
“You know what else is fun?” Wade said, resting himself up on his elbow and raking his eyes over Peter’s body. Peter felt himself shiver as he involuntarily licked his lips. Quickly shaking himself out of his lustful daze he decided he needed to keep his head straight, for now, at least.   
“Yeah, you telling me where you keep the menus,” Peter laughed evilly as Wade glared at him and face planted into the couch again. A moment later he pointed to the fridge, though he didn’t end up using his index finger. Peter just rolled his eyes and slapped Wade’s back. “Very mature,” he muttered before picking up Wade’s phone on his way to the fridge. 

Peter looked at all the menus on the fridge. There was everything from Turkish to Ethiopian. Peter pouted, as he looked at all the menus, there was so much to choose from! He was about to call to Wade and ask what he wanted when a certain menu caught his attention and Peter snatched it and typed in the number. He put it to his ear and didn’t have to wait long for an answer. He was slightly startled however when he heard the familiar voice over the phone.

“For god’s sake Wade this is the fourth time you’ve called this week! I’m honestly worried for your health!” Peter couldn’t help laughing at what Cindy said, causing Wade to look up in alarm from the couch. Peter just waved him down and returned to the phone.  
“Is that the way to treat your favourite customer? Peter said and he heard Cindy gasp.  
“Oh my god Peter what are you doing at Wade’s house? Wait, are you cheating on Deadpool?” Cindy talked rapid-fire quick and Peter barely had time to comprehend what she was saying. When he did catch it he bit his lip but decided to tell her.  
“No Cindy, Wade is Deadpool,” he whispered and flicked his eyes to the man he was talking about. He was still facing down on the couch and Peter vaguely wondered if he was dead but was cut off from his speculation when Cindy began talking again.   
“Oh, ok then, actually,” she said in a contemplative tone, “I always wondered why their orders were so similar. I thought they were like secretly brothers or something!” She giggled but Peter just shook his head.  
“I can barely handle one, I don’t want to imagine what two would be like. Anyway that’s not why I called, I actually need dinner.”  
“Oh I see how it is, so you just use me for food, is that it? Well we all show our true colours eventually don’t we?” Peter sighed and shook his head at Cindy’s melodramatic tone.   
“You ever thought of auditioning for an acting role?” He said sarcastically and Cindy just sighed long and deep.   
“No, I don’t want to get too famous, people might get jealous y’know? Alright, what d’you want you greedy bastard?” Peter just chuckled and looked to Wade. He should really check if he was breathing.   
“How about some chimichangas, do you know how Wade likes them? Oh and chuck in some nachos too. And do you guys do delivery?” Cindy just chuckled and after a moment replied.  
“Yes to everything, it should be there in forty-five minutes, think you can keep busy till then?” Peter could imagine the suggestive look Cindy had on her face.   
“Ha, ha, go do your job, waitress,” Peter said in a posh voice before Cindy huffed and hung up. 

Peter put Wade’s phone on the bench and clipped the menu back onto the fridge. He went over to the window and closed the curtain before flicking some lights on. He took a close look at Wade and saw his back softly moving up and down. Satisfied that he hadn’t died he went to the table where he had dropped his jacket and bag. He made a note to look for a little table and hooks for the entry before opening his bag and taking out the paper pharmacy bag. He opened it and unpacked the cream from its box before walking over the couch and standing in front of it. 

“Wade,” Peter whispered and the man lifted his head up to look at Peter. He was blinking slowly and Peter deduced he had just been about to fall asleep. Peter smiled at him before turning around and touching the backs of his legs to the couch. “Move your fat butt please,” he said and Wade sighed before moving his legs in front of him to sit up straight. Just as Peter was about to sit down Wade grabbed his waist and with a quick yank pulled him onto his lap. Peter let out a very unmanly squeal and tried to wriggle out of Wade’s grasp but the man just held on tighter, making Peter shiver. “Wade! I need to show you something!” Peter stopped struggling and huffed, turning his face to Wade who looked at him with a smirk. Peter just sighed and rested his hands on top of Wade’s. “Can I least turn around?” A moment later Wade’s hands were gone and Peter stood up and turned around. Wade spread his legs and widened his arms, a smug look on his face. Peter rolled his eyes before stepping forward and made to kneel, one leg either side of Wade’s. Wade had other ideas though and grabbed Peter’s thighs, pulling him forward. Peter felt a blush colour his cheeks as he let Wade guide his movements with his strong, skilled hands. 

Wade slid his body forward so he was lower on the couch and sitting at an angle. He slid one of his hands down Peter’s leg and stopped behind his knee. He squeezed before lifting it in a quick move and placing Peter’s foot next to his own thigh. Peter’s breath came out in a gasp and his hand shot out to grip onto Wade’s shoulder. Slowly Wade slid his hand all the way to Peter’s ankle, his eyes following his hand. Peter was no longer able to keep his open as Wade’s touch had become too much. He didn’t know how he managed it but even something as simple as a stroke became erotic and Peter briefly wondered what he was like during sex. The thought was so strong and had such an effect that Peter was slightly surprised when Wade pulled him further forward and wrapped Peter’s leg around his waist. He then grabbed his other leg and did the same thing and by the time Peter was full on straddling Wade he was as hard as stone.

Peter closed his eyes and tried to control his blush and his breathing, which was very difficult to do considering Wade was hard as well and they were inches from touching. Eventually Peter opened his eyes but found the lids heavy and his breathing still a little ragged. He was pleased however when he saw that Wade wasn’t faring that much better, his eyes devouring Peter’s features. When Wade returned his gaze up Peter made sure to narrow his eyes and pout his lips. “Was that really necessarily?” He asked in a softer voice then he had wanted.   
“You know it was,” Wade said in a low tone, his gaze fixed on Peter’s lips. On instinct Peter darted his tongue out and licked them and he heard Wade suck in a breath. Peter realised that they had slowly gotten closer together and now their foreheads were touching. Peter’s eyes fluttered shut as he felt Wade’s hand close around the back of his neck and hold on firmly. He swallowed and opened his eyes to find Wade looking at him intently, a million emotions swimming through him. 

As if on the same wave of thought both men leaned forward slightly and Peter felt his lips graze the rough material of Wade’s mask. It was barely a brush of the lips, it couldn’t even be counted as a kiss because of the mask, but it was enough, for now. Peter pulled back slightly and swallowed down the whimper that wanted to escape because he didn’t get to feel those beautiful rough lips. “Wade,” Peter said, his voice coming out strained and husky.   
“Mmm?” The other man hummed and Peter swore he could feel the vibration of his chest in the air between them, charging him up more. Taking a steading breath Peter spoke again. “I got you something,” he said and removed the hand that was clutching the cream tightly from behind Wade’s waist. Wade seemed to snap out his daze when Peter held the cream up in front of his face and he leaned back.   
“You got me a cream?” Wade said taking it out of Peter’s hands and inspecting it. Peter turned his gaze downward but quickly averted it when he saw both their bulging members.  
“I, uh,” he cleared his throat and flicked his eyes to Wade, then back to the wall. “I saw the creams in your cabinet and figured that the red crosses meant they weren’t good so I um, got on for you.” He said, slowly bringing his eyes back to meet Wade’s. The other man’s face was expressionless but his eyes were just staring at Peter, expressing all the surprise and amazement he felt.   
“Why-” Wade began but Peter cut him off, talking quickly.  
“Because I like you ok, a lot. And when you like someone it hurts to see them in pain and I just think of you and your scars and how much they must cause you to suffer and I don’t want that. I want to make you feel healthy, well as much as I can anyway,” Peter mumbled toward the end but his gaze never faltered and he felt a strange strength consume him.

“Peter,” Wade said, his voice cracking slightly. He brought a scarred hand up to Peter’s face and very gently cupped it, barely touching his skin. Peter closed his eyes and shook his head and brought his hand up to Wade’s. He placed in on top of his and pushed down making his cheek come into contact with the rough, marred skin. He then opened his eyes and gave Wade a small but happy smile. Wade just shook his head and looked away. “You can’t make me better Peter, I’m ruined,” he whispered and Peter’s heart broke at his defeated tone. Wade dropped his hand and didn’t look back to Peter, telling him that he’d shut himself off. With a gulp and a bit of quick mental encouragement Peter brought shaky hands up to Wade’s masked face. He cupped Wade’s cheeks but didn’t move his head, only travelled his hands down further. He stopped when he got to Wade’s neck and his fingers found the seam of the mask and hooked under it. 

Wade’s eyes snapped to Peter’s but Peter wasn’t having any of that. “Don’t,” he said quietly giving him a quick warning glare before he concentrated back on his task. He lifted the mask back, watching the scarred skin become unveiled. It happened much like it had with the gloves only this time instead of long, beautiful fingers there was a face. When Peter had pulled the mask off completely he gasped slightly and his eyes flicked from one edge of Wade’s face to the other. He had a very strong jawline and thin, chapped lips. His nose was crooked like it had been broken and there wasn’t a hair to be seen. His eyes were as light as diamonds and Peter imagined that they had once been a beautiful blue but he immediately fell in love with their unique shade. He was bald but it suited him and Peter couldn’t imagine him looking any other way. The scars covered his face and Peter traced each on with his eyes, taking in the different shapes and colours and saw how they placed shadows over Wade’s features.   
When he was done with his observations Peter placed two fingers onto Wade’s cheek and slowly pushed his face towards his. When they were fully facing each other Peter smiled and he saw the vulnerability flit over Wade’s expression. “I can’t make you better,” Peter whispered and he saw disappointment and anger make Wade’s features grow hard and tight. Peter went on however, “I can’t make you better because you’re already perfect.” Peter said and smiled again, cupping Wade’s cheek. 

Before Peter knew what was happening Wade’s hands were behind his neck and he had smashed their lips together. Peter’s eyes widened and his whole body went stiff when he felt those rough, scarred lips beneath his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O.O they finally did it!! There's no stopping them now ;)


	14. stubbornness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here's the next chapter!! I lo-lo-loved receiving your comments!! I might not be posting as much though now cause of assignments and doctors appointments and just life! Anyway enjoy and comment if you like it! I was also thinking of doing prompts so if you guys are into that let me know of an idea you might have!

Peter felt his eyes flutter shut as his body went completely limp. He kissed back with just as much vigour and brought his arms around Wade’s neck. He didn’t know how much he had needed this until now, didn’t know how much he had wanted this. It was a pure carnal desire that caused Peter to buck his hips and brush their semi-hard erections together. Peter gasped and Wade took that opportunity to pummel his tongue into Peter’s mouth and explore his wet cavern. Peter merely moaned in approval and joined in, marvelling at how talented Wade seemed to be at this. Eventually, even though they technically had superpowers, they still needed to breath unfortunately and so they broke the kiss. Both men were breathing fast and hard and their faces were flushed, Peter’s more so than Wade’s. They just stared at each other before Peter started giggling and then Wade joined in. When they had calmed down Peter stared into Wade’s light eyes and felt himself blush more.

“I, uh, that was my first kiss,” Peter widened his eyes as surprise overtook him, that wasn’t what he had meant to say; it had just sort of slipped out. Wade looked troubled then and flickered his gaze about the room.  
“Oh, sorry,” he mumbled before casting his eyes downwards. Peter became stunned and grabbed Wade’s face in his hands in a hurried rush.  
“Why? Why are you sorry?” He asked quickly and his thumbs stroked across the top of Wade’s cheekbones and what he saw when Wade brought his gaze up halted his breath. Wade was worried, scared, concerned. Peter shook his head slightly and Wade sighed before answering.  
“I just, I don’t know Peter, and you’re so young and innocent and perfect. I really like you, no, I love you, and it’s wrong. I’m old and messed up and a horrible person. What I’m trying to say is that you deserve better Peter and I can’t hold you back. For once I want to do something good, I’ve never done good but now’s my chance and I don’t wanna blow it.” Wade’s voice faded towards the end and he had completely shut himself off. 

Peter didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. He felt more like crying but when he saw Wade’s defeated form he decided that wouldn’t help much. So he rolled his eyes skyward and took in a deep, steadying breath. He tapped his fingers on Wade’s cheek, causing the other man to look at him. Then Peter smiled and sighed, raking his gaze over Wade’s marred face. “What am I going to do with you?” Peter said exasperatedly and with a small chuckle. Wade’s face was scrunched up in confusion so Peter just tucked his head into the crook of Wade’s neck and inhaled deeply. “You know, for being a smart-ass mercenary you’re a real idiot sometimes,” Peter said, taking in Wade’s unique scent. 

“What?” Wade replied and Peter guessed that it was against his better instinct that his hand came up to stroke Peter’s hair. Peter hummed at the action and snuggled closer.   
“You know what,” he mumbled and closed his eyes.  
“Peter, I’m serious, I won’t let you do this to yourself. I told you, you deserve bett-”  
“I deserve what I want!” Peter shot up now and gave Wade a fierce glare. Then his eyes zeroed in on Wade’s lips and he lent forward and pressed them together. The hand that was in Peter’s hand tightened and Peter pulled Wade closer. Wade moaned when Peter ran his tongue along the seam of Wade’s bottom lip. Wade’s hand fisted Peter’s hair for a moment before becoming slack and he pulled back. 

“Peter,” Wade whispered, his voice hoarse and breathy. Peter ignored him however and plunged his tongue into Wade’s mouth, causing the other man to groan loudly. They went on like that for as long as they could before Peter pulled back, huffing. Both men opened their eyes at the same time and both were darker than their original shades. Peter’s however had a fiery determination in them and he leant his forehead against Wade’s.  
“I want you,” Peter said in a stronger voice than he thought he possessed. Wade’s face showed his conflict of happiness and concern.  
“No Peter, you can’t, I’m crazy and-”  
“Well then I’m crazy too,” Peter huffed out, now starting to get angry. “If I didn’t know any better, Wade, then I’d say you really didn’t like me and you’re trying to get rid of me.” Peter pulled back now and crossed his arms over his chest.  
“No! Wait, I mean yes. No, I like you but I am trying to get rid of you.” Peter felt a little crushed when Wade said that, despite knowing that it wasn’t what he really wanted   
“Why are you torturing yourself Wade? You’ve suffered enough haven’t you? I know you like me so what’s the problem?” Peter’s tone was hard now and he was becoming increasingly frustrated.

Wade sighed and leant back all the way on the sofa. “The problem is that you are bright and young and you have a fucking future for god’s sake! Look at me Peter, I don’t have a future, I kill people for a living, and I shoot myself in the fucking head because I can’t cope! You’re too good to have to have to deal with all that shit and I’ll be damned if I sit here and watch you throw away your life because I can’t control my fucking desire!” Wade was breathing hard now and Peter watched the myriad of emotions cross his face. Peter had gone slack but now he had got some vigour back.   
“What’s the point of having a future if I can’t share it with you?” Peter said in much the same tone as Wade. The other man was about to launch into another speech when Peter held up a hand, effectively stopping him. “No Wade, you listen and you listen good. I don’t how or why but in these past few weeks I have come to like you a lot and I’m not willing to question it just yet. You are a kind, funny and smart person and you make me feel so goddamn alive! I love the way you flirt with me, I love the way you eat tacos and I even love your pink apron. Yes, I have a future, but so do you; you have a future with me, understand? We’re going to go shopping and have picnics and see movies and eat heaps of Mexican. We’re going to buy you new furniture and teach you how to use a washing machine and you’re going to help me learn to fight the way you do. You’re going to teach me the best way to make a chimichanga and at night, when we’re away doing our thing we are going to wait for each other. And if you won’t have that then I’m just going to have to be your annoying friendly neighbourhood stalker-man.” Peter smiled towards the end and Wade was just sitting there in shock.

Peter sighed and wrapped his arms around the immobile Wade, giving the man a much-needed hug. “Are you going to say something or am I going to have to call the ambulance?” Peter asked sarcastically and not a moment later he was squished up against Wade’s chest, giggling. When Peter started smacking Wade’s back the older man finally loosened his grip and just stared at Peter in amazement.   
“I hope you know this means that you’re stuck with me forever?” Wade said, lifting an eyebrow mockingly. But Peter saw the real worry behind his eyes and smiled at him.   
“Good, anything less wouldn’t have been long enough,” Peter said and snuggled into Wade’s neck again. Wade let out something between a laugh and a ‘huh’ and Peter assumed it was because he never thought he’d hear someone say something like that to him and Peter smiled. “Oh yeah, that also means that you have to tell me absolutely everything about yourself.” Peter said around a yawn, closing his eyes and feeling his body relax. 

Wade groaned and manoeuvred them so that now they were lying on the couch with Peter sprawled on top of Wade. “But what if I tell you and then you realise that I’m a sucky person and you leave?” Wade whined, half-joking, half-serious. Peter rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Wade, I already think you suck,” Peter said in a flat tone and he felt Wade lift himself up as much as he could. “Then why are you still here?” he asked with genuine curiosity and Peter just smiled to himself. “Because I like that you suck,” he said matter-of-factly and Wade was silent for a moment before replying.   
“Do you mean you like that I’d suck your dick?” He asked in a tone that implied it was a very serious question. Peter had passed the stage of being embarrassed by Wade’s crude comments, now they made him feel…tight.   
“That wouldn’t be so bad,” Peter mumbled, trying to concentrate on that sleepy feeling he had before and not the lustrous one Wade had awakened in him.   
“Bad? Huh, it’s anything but bad honey. In fact it’s so good you’ll be-”  
“Wade,” Peter ground out, his voice tense.  
“Yes, Petey?”  
“Stop talking,” Peter ordered and tried to readjust himself so that his, problem, wasn’t so uncomfortable.  
“But why? Oh,” Wade said, his voice raising an octave as he felt Peter shift against him. Wade groaned as Peter rubbed up against him and put a hand onto the small of Peter’s back, stopping him from moving. 

“Petey, baby, please stop moving,” he said, his voice now just as tense as Peter’s was. Peter growled and narrowed his eyes at Wade.   
“You brought this on yourself, next time think about the consequences before you do something,” Peter said, sighing as he finally found a good position. Said position made Peter’s thigh press right up against Wade’s hard on, causing him to gasp and quickly hit Peter’s back repeatedly.   
“But I never think about consequences,” Wade breathed out, his whole body strained. Peter simply let his eyes close and he wriggled a little, causing Wade to groan loudly.  
“Then suffer,” Peter stated with no mercy at all and Wade glared at the top of his head. Wade just threw his head back against the arm of the couch and let out a breath. He was suddenly hit with a thought and looked back down to Peter. 

“Petey?” Peter shut his eyes tighter and buried himself deeper into the crevice between Wade’s shoulder and the cushion of the couch.   
“What?” he said slightly annoyed. Couldn’t Wade see he was trying to sleep? Plus he was hard which didn’t make it all that much easier.   
“Would you go on a date with me?” Wade’s voice was soft and low but it made Peter’s eyes snap open in surprise. He swallowed before a big smile came onto his face and he nodded. Wade must have felt it because he relaxed again against the couch and brought his arms around Peter and held him.   
“Petey?”   
“Mmm?” Peter mumbled, now really about to drift off.  
“Can I wear a dress?” Peter chuckled lightly as he thought about Wade in a lovely summer dress, his bulging muscles stretching the material to the limit.   
“If you must,” Peter said groggily, yawning again. Wade didn’t say anything before he sighed out and one of his hands ran up and down Peter’s back.   
“Nah, I might end up looking too pretty and people will flirt with me which will ruin our date,” he said calmly and Peter just chuckled.   
“Good point, now Wade?”   
“Yes?”  
“Can we please sleep now?”   
“Hmm,” Wade pretended to mule it over. “I thought you would have wanted to do something else,” he said lightly in a teasing tone and Peter just made an incoherent noise.

A couple of seconds later Peter’s breath had become deep and even and soon after Wade’s followed. Both men went to sleep with thoughts of dates and dresses and feelings of hope for the future, something they hadn’t felt in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nawww so adorabubble!! You're favourite boys will be up again soon I hope!


	15. cheers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys no Peter or Wade in this one but I think you'll still like it! And I am in love with the new Deadpool movie trailer! I think Ryan is gonna do a great job and even if the movie sucks I'm still gonna love it!!! I won't be able to see it in the cinema though so I hope those of you who do enjoy it and secretly wish Spidey is in there to love Wade!!! Enjoy and comment and kudos and do your thang ;)

“Steve! He’s still there!” Tony whined loudly turning his head back into the living room. He heard a chorus of laughs from where he sat at his expensive computer. He turned back to the screen and watched the red dot blip over and over at the same spot. A moment later Steve came walking up behind him, with the look of a tired parent dealing with a troublesome child. He put one arm around the back of the chair and leaned his chin on Tony’s shoulder, staring at the screen.   
“What’s the problem here Tony?” He sighed out and Tony swivelled the chair furiously around, almost knocking Steve out in the process. 

“He’s. Still. There!” Tony pronounced gesturing wildly at the screen. Steve just rolled his eyes and gave his husband a pointed look.   
“I know he’s still there Tony, you’ve been telling me that for the past two hours.”  
Steve said simply and grabbed Tony’s arm. “Come on, up you get. There’s no way I’m going to let my husband be a bad host and lose his mind simultaneously.” With his inhuman strength Steve pulled Tony out of the chair and over his shoulder.   
“Hey!” Tony yelled, “That’s my move! I’m on top so I do all the sweeping off the feet” Steve just chuckled continued walking, adjusting his husband.   
“Yes well you’re acting like a little bitch so I’m treating you like one.” Steve said and smirked when he heard Tony gasp and go silent. 

As they entered the living room the sound of chatter and laughter grew louder and Tony groaned. “I don’t know why you feel the inane need to invite these lunatics when we’re having a family crisis,” Tony grumbled, trying to look at Steve in his current position.   
“Because,” Steve said, placing his husband down in the middle of the living room floor. “These lunatics are family and therefore have a right to be a part of the crisis.” Tony just sighed and grabbed a drink from the coffee table while he slumped down in between Bruce and Natasha. He leant his head on Bruce’s shoulder and Bruce just sighed.  
“Tony, I’m trying to have a conversation here,” he said, gesturing to Natasha. Said woman just giggled and took a sip of wine.   
“It’s ok Bruce, I understand, your boyfriend needs you,” she smiled sweetly while Bruce made a mock laugh. Tony looked up to Bruce then and pouted, giving him puppy eyes.   
“He’s still there Bruce,” he whimpered out, looking up to his friend of support. It never came however.

“Of course he’s still there! He’s in love!” Bruce yelled out and everyone went silent.   
“Wait,” came Clint’s voice from one of the other couches. “Are you still moping about Peter and Deadpool?” His tone was incredulous and Tony immediately became defensive.  
“I’m not moping! I’m very reasonably almost having a panic attack. Deadpool is on S.H.E.I.L.D.’s wanted list, he’s a mental crackpot who hears voices and is on an emotional trigger tighter than Fury’s ass! The real question here is why are you lot so calm about this when Peter is in danger of dying any moment now!” Tony was leaning full forward now, eyes wide and panting and looking around the room. No one moved for a while before Thor got up, grabbed the bottle of scotch from the coffee table and walked in front of Tony. He grabbed the hand that held Tony’s glass and poured a very generous amount of alcohol into it.   
“Drink,” he said, lifting the bottle. “You are, how do you say it, being a party mooper.” Tony and everyone else looked up at him in confusion before Jane spoke up.   
“It’s party pooper, honey,” she said and everyone just laughed. Thor just turned around and smiled at her. Then he turned back to Tony, smiled and smacked him across the back of the head. 

“What the fuck Thor?!” Tony exclaimed, rubbing his head and recovering himself. Thor however just loomed over him with a dark and commanding look.   
“You need to be calm Tony,” he said in that all-powerful voice of his. Tony just glared at him, standing up to his full height.   
“How can I be calm? Peter’s-”  
“Fine,” Thor interrupted and gave Tony a hard look, telling him to shut up. “Peter is Spider-Man, I am certain that no harm shall come to him that he cannot rid through his own power and cunning. And if it is true that he is in love then all will work out. Your task now Tony is to support your son and be accepting of his choices and actions.” It was silent for a beat before the rest of the Avengers broke out in applause and hoots. Tony however just crossed his arms and sunk back down into the couch and took a drink from his glass. 

“The mighty Thor, why you chose not to be a king is beyond me,” Natasha said, crossing one of her slender legs over the other. Thor just smiled and settled back down next to Jane, putting an arm over her shoulder and bringing her to his side.   
“There was no choice,” he said looking down lovingly at her as she blushed. Natasha aww’d and winked at Jane.   
“Lucky you, I hope you’re taking care of our god. Giving him the royal treatment,” she wiggled her eyebrows and Jane just blushed and shook her head.   
“I try but he’s always so surprising, I can never pinpoint exactly what he likes.” The men started to groan and complain and the two girls just laughed, giving each other conspiring looks. Once everyone had gone back to having his or her own conversations Steve stared at his husband and sighed. Every time was like the first time he had seen him, he couldn’t get over the strong, confident features and the exploding, intelligent personality. But now all that was squished under his worry and concern for Peter and Steve couldn’t help but feel the need to make it better, such as people do when they love someone. 

Steve placed his glass on the coffee table and got up, walking across the room over to Tony. He stood in front of his husband for a moment and when Tony didn’t acknowledge him he grabbed his hand and pulled him up. Tony was reluctant but let his husband drag them over to the other couch. When they were there Steve plopped down and pulled Tony to sit on his lap. Tony however didn’t just sit, he full on sprawled out across the whole sofa. Well at least his butt was on Steve’s lap but Clint wasn’t too happy having Tony’s socked feet shoved in his face. Tony ignored him however and gave out a long, sad, melodramatic sigh. Steve rolled his eyes but instead of saying anything he pulled Tony up so he was sitting sideways on his lap and began stroking his hair. 

“I’m worried Steve,” Tony said, sounding tired and defeated. Steve sighed and kissed the top of his husbands and continued stroking.  
“I know, me too,” Tony looked up in surprise with wide eyes.  
“You are?” Tony asked and Steve just chuckled lightly.  
“Of course I am he’s my baby boy, what kind of parent would I be if I didn’t worry?” Tony was about say something but Steve gave him a pointed look. “In saying that, I know that he’s safe and so I override my worry.” Steve said simply and Tony scrunched up his face, obviously trying to comprehend.   
“But Steve, we don’t know that and that man is dangerous,” Tony said, his eyes narrowing as he thought about Wade.   
“Tony, I told you what Peter told me and the way that Wade treats him. I truly believe that they love each other.” Steve said, giving his husband a passionate and determined look. Tony sat up more and Steve noticed how vulnerable he looked with worry clouding over his eyes.   
“But what if Wade snaps and hurts Peter, or they fight and get hurt or what if Wade goes off and does something stupid and betrays Peter?” Steve just sighed and looked around the room at his friends, well family. 

“Then we’ll be there to catch him if he falls,” he said looking back at his husband. Tony chewed it over a bit before finally sighing and nodding.   
“Ok, fine, you’re right,” he rolled his eyes when Steve gave him a smug look. “But if Wade hurts my son I will unleash all my power on him.” Tony said seriously and actually thought that this could be kind of fun. Steve just chuckled and shook his head.  
“Alright papa bear I’ll give you that joy, but,” Tony gave Steve a sceptical look when he paused, “you need to be accepting and happy ok?” Tony groaned and flopped back on the couch, knocking Clint on the chin with his foot.   
“Goddamn it Tony, watch where you swing that thing!” Clint yelled out annoyed. Natasha was laughing loudly and everyone else joined in.   
“Leave me alone,” Tony exclaimed, grabbing a random glass from the coffee table. “I’m in mourning I’ve just lost my son.”  
“That won’t be the only thing you’ll lose,” Clint mumbled as he gathered himself and went to sit next to Jane who smiled kindly at him and moved over. 

Steve rolled his eyes and looked down at Tony. “What did I say about being a good host?” Tony just scoffed and gestured at everyone.  
“It’s impossible to be a good host to these misfits. I mean, just look at them!” They all started to talk at once and Steve just shook his head.   
“Well you’re not so hot yourself Tony,” Natasha said the loudest and everyone was quick to agree.   
“What? I’ll have you know that I am the epitome of perfection, intelligence and masculine beauty.” Everyone started complaining again and Thor spoke up.  
“That might be true, mortal, if you were not in the presence of a god,” he said, raising himself up on the couch.   
“At least you said it was true,” Tony pointed out and then everyone proceeded to hound on Thor. After a few moments everyone settled down and a comfortable silence descended upon the group. Steve looked down at Tony and saw that though he was relaxed and slightly smiling he was still worried. He was about to say something when he was beaten to it.  
“I commend you,” everyone looked to the owner of the voice and saw Bruce sitting back, his glass raised, staring at Steve and Tony. “You did a fantastic job raising Peter and we will follow you through the plains of hell to protect him and support him.” He said and raised his glass more.   
“To Peter,” Natasha said, “May he not be making the biggest mistake of his life.” She raised her glass as well and Clint followed.  
“And even if he is, we’ll be there for him.” At that everyone lifted their glasses and cheered. Tony however cheered for someone else.  
“To Wade,” he said and everyone paused and turned to him. “Let’s hope that he makes Peter the happiest man alive. It’s a hard task and if he manages it then I think we all owe him our lives,” After saying that he lifted his glass and so everyone cheered to both Peter and Wade, to their happiness and to their love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And cheers to you guys!!! See you soon!


	16. the collection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha so this was supposed to be the actual date but then the characters were like nah we wanna chat and stuff! And you can't argue with the Cap so that was that! Anyway hope you enjoy and thank you to my lovely regular readers and commenters you light up my life!

Peter fussed with the collar of his shirt for the millionth time that evening. Groaning he let his arms fall to his sides and twisted his body in front of the mirror. God he hated dressing up but this was one of those occasions where it was kind of mandatory. And no it wasn’t a funeral; it was much more important than that. Peter Stark was going on his first date, with Wade Wilson, the slightly psychotic, cross-dressing mercenary. It was a miracle his dad hadn’t killed him yet. Maybe it was because Steve talked to him, and when Steve had said ‘talk’ he clearly meant ‘we conversed while I gave him a blow job’. Peter shuddered as he thought back to it, but it was worth the mental scarring. Because it meant that now he could have a breakdown about his appearance and how he would act without his dad threating to castrate his date and grounding Peter. 

“He definitely would have grounded you,” a voice came from behind Peter and he turned to see his pop leaning against the doorframe, his arms casually crossed across his chest. Peter just gave a nervous smile before turning back to the mirror and fidgeting with the belt of his pants. He heard Steve sigh and before he knew what was happening his pop was dragging him backwards straight onto the bed. “Relax Peter, you look dashing,” he smirked and Peter chuckled, feeling himself calm down in the presence of his pop.   
“I know, I just, it’s my first date,” he said, looking down nervously and biting his bottom lip. Steve chuckled and put an arm around his son.  
“I know, and I’m sure there’ll be many more to come so don’t worry about being perfect the first time,” he winked before standing up and pulling Peter up as well. Steve made his way out of the bedroom and Peter followed, though not before glancing at his butt in the mirror. 

They walked down the stairs and into the living room and Steve motioned for Peter to sit on one of the counter stools. He did so and Steve put the kettle on and prepared some cups of tea. They stayed in a relatively comfortable silence until the teas were done and Steve placed one in front of Peter. The scent of chamomile and his pop’s soft smile soothed him enough that he could feel a bit of tension leaving his shoulders. He didn’t realise just how nervous he was until now and he wondered why. Maybe it was because he had never been on a date before, but then again he’d done plenty of more dangerous things. He looked to Steve who just cocked his head and gave him a curious stare. “What’s up?” he said, taking a sip of his tea and looking intently at Peter. The younger man just sighed and wrapped his hands around his cup, revelling in the warmth.  
“I don’t know, I just can’t figure out why I’m so nervous,” he said, staring down at the murky liquid and taking another drink. Peter quickly realised what he had said and went to interrupt his pop. “No, what I mean is I know why I’m so nervous, it just doesn’t make sense, if that makes sense?” he said and Steve chuckled at Peter’s confused face.

“Son, the first thing you need to understand is that when it comes to love nothing makes sense. And second, if you try to make sense of it you’re just going to give yourself a headache.” Peter laughed and took another sip of his tea, secretly thanking his dad for trying to help him comprehend.   
“So, what you’re saying is that I’m nervous for a reason that doesn’t make sense?” He questioned sarcastically and Steve just gave him a flat look.   
“Idiot,” he mumbled before speaking up. “No, what I’m saying is that you’re nervous because you want to impress Wade, you don’t want him to think that you’re a screw up. Regardless of what you might have already done,” Steve said giving Peter a suggestive look. Peter just flushed and smacked his pop’s arm, who just laughed in return.  
“Anyway,” Steve said, calming down, “I think you’ll be glad to hear that Wade is probably just as nervous as you.” Peter scoffed and rolled his eyes.   
“Pop, Wade’s perfect I don’t know why he’d need to be nervous,” he said in a low tone, looking into the distance. When he looked back at his pop he found him wearing a mysterious smile. “What?” Peter asked sceptically and Steve just shook his head and took another sip of tea.  
“Nothing, but you might want to grab your jacket,” he said from behind the rim of his cup giving Peter a strange look. Peter was about to ask why when they heard the ding of the elevator. 

Peter’s whole body became stiff before a surge of adrenaline was pumped through him and he was on his feet in a flash. He took large strides out of the kitchen and through the living room towards the elevator doors. He vaguely registered that Steve was slowly following him but he was in another dimension. For some reason all he could think about was seeing Wade when two minutes before he was dreading it. After what seemed like eons, but in reality was a couple of seconds, he made it to the foyer entrance. Wade was standing in front of the elevator, looking at a painting on the wall next to it. He turned when he heard Peter approach and beamed a smile at him. Peter had no idea what took over his body but he returned the smile and bounded up to Wade. Thanks to the other man’s reflexes he was able to catch Peter when he launched himself at him and Peter smashed their lips together. Wade’s eyes widened before shutting and he melted into the kiss. Peter’s lips were fierce and soon they were engaged in a heated battle, neither of them wishing to surrender. Eventually though they ran out of air and had to pull back. As soon as Peter caught a look at Wade’s smug expression he blushed and slid down Wade’s body back onto his own feet. 

“Hi,” Peter mumbled, a little stunned with his behaviour. He was never one to be bold like that and he felt like a completely different person. He cleared his throat and stepped back. Wade just chuckled and leaned back, racking his gaze over Peter’s form.  
“Well hello,” Wade said, his voice slightly husky and while Wade was eye-fucking him he took the opportunity to take in his date’s appearance. Of course Peter was over the moon that Wade wasn’t wearing his mask but it was the rest of his attire that stunned him. It was so casual but so…Wade. He was wearing one of those shirts that had a tuxedo printed on them and a black hoodie with red accents. His jeans were tight and black and he had on a pair of combat boots with red laces. Peter gulped as he brought his gaze back to Wade’s and they just stood there in silence, mentally undressing each other. Peter jumped slightly when he heard a noise from behind him and blushed a thousand shades of red as he realized he had completely forgotten about his pop being there. 

“As much as I support your relationship, I would be very grateful if you could wait until you’re alone, and then get horny.” Peter groaned and brought his hands up to his face but Wade just laughed. 

“Petey, your dad is awesome. Well what am I saying, he’s Captain fucking America!” Wade then completely sidestepped Peter and stomped up to Steve. He snapped his body to attention and gave a military salute. Steve just chuckled and held out his hand. Wade smiled and took it, shaking it eagerly. “Ooh, Peter look at his muscles! Holy shit, how much do you lift? Or is this your girlfriend I’m grabbing?” Steve just gave Wade a confused look and switched his gaze from him to Peter and back again.  
“I’m sorry, what?” he said thoroughly confused and Wade just chuckled, turning back to Peter and winking. Peter on the other hand was praying to any deity out there to just let him die. He glared at Wade and grabbed his hand, squeezing tightly. Wade just gave him an innocent cock of the head while Steve smiled at them, still confused though. 

“Ignore everything he just said please,” Peter said and gave Wade a sharp look when he began to giggle. “Anyway now that you’ve met I think we’ll be going. Tell dad where I am so he doesn’t have a stroke.” Peter called out as he started dragging Wade to the elevator. Steve just chuckled and waved to them as they got in.  
“Will do, have fun boys, oh and Wade?”  
“Yes sir?” Wade said in a mock soldier voice.  
“If anything happens to my son I will cut off your balls and hang them on my rear-view mirror, understood?” Wade smiled and gave a salute.  
“Sir, yes sir!” He yelled as the doors closed and Peter face-palmed. The doors shut and Wade let out a sigh before turning to Peter. They were still holding hands but Peter was scowling at the wall, refusing to look at Wade. 

“Petey?” Wade whispered in a soft voice. Peter’s resolve lasted for a whole of two seconds before he sighed and turned to Wade.  
“What?” he asked, half-annoyed half ‘awwing’ at Wade’s puppy eyes.  
“Are you mad at me?” he asked in that same innocent tone and Peter rolled his eyes but felt a tug on the corner of his lips.   
“Yes I’m mad at you!” He burst out, full on turning and smacking Wade hardly on the chest with his free hand.   
“Ow, Petey, that hurt,” he wined but Peter ignored him and powered on.  
“You can’t say shit like that with my parents! It’s all right with me because I think it’s cute and funny but they won’t tolerate that. You’re so lucky pop comes from a different era otherwise he’d be wiping your blood off his shield.” Peter was heaving and when he was done he ‘humph’d’ and turned back to facing the doors. It was silent for a few seconds before Wade spoke up.

“You think I’m cute?” Ding! The doors opened and Peter didn’t reply, instead he dragged Wade out by the hand. People were staring at them and Peter wanted to get out of the crowded lobby. He didn’t like being around strangers when he was annoyed or mad and this was definitely one of those times. Wade let Peter pull him to the entry doors and out on the street. It was still busy but it wasn’t as crowded. Occasionally people stared at Wade but Peter just gave them a fierce look and they quickly scurried on. He then turned to Wade and tried to give him a scolding look. Wade was standing there, fidgeting slightly and Peter noticed him pulling the open side of his jacket closer to himself. Peter sighed and gave up on trying to be mad, it just wasn’t working out. They were standing a few feet apart in the middle of the street, their joined hands creating an angled line between them. 

Peter could practically feel Wade’s insecurity and defensiveness from where he was standing so he closed the distance between them and came flush in front of Wade. “Come here, cutie,” he said before putting a hand to the back of Wade’s neck and pulling down. He was met with resistance however as Wade stiffened his neck and his eyes darted around them.   
“Peter, there are people,” he said and when he looked back at him Peter saw just how uncomfortable he was. Peter felt out of his depth so he decided to follow his instincts.   
“Well, they’re very lucky people, they get to see my beautiful date,” Peter said and smiled softly before going on to his tiptoes and connecting their lips. Wade was hesitant at first but soon their surroundings melted away and it was just the two of them. Peter sighed as he thought how right this felt, from the very beginning. Now he felt stupid when he thought about how nervous he had been. 

When he was with Wade it was like a part of him was unlocked and became free. He felt things he had never felt before and did things he would never have thought of doing. But somehow it all felt natural and like it was meant to be. What was more was that Peter felt like it wouldn’t be the same if it were with anyone but Wade. He needed his quirkiness and weirdness. He needed his faults and flaws so that he could help him and they could share in their gains and achievements together. He needed this, the kissing, the soft touches, the rough grips, he needed all of it. 

It was some time before they pulled apart and were gasping for air but the burn in their lungs were worth it. Not only had they had a mind-blowing kiss but also Peter saw Wade’s worries slowly drift away and a softness replace the light of his eyes. “You’re too good to me,” Wade whispered, stroking Peter’s cheek, following his fingers with his eyes.  
“No,” Peter whispered, his breath floating between them. “I’m treating you like you deserve to be treated.” Wade’s eyes snapped up and instead of the retaliation that Peter expected he was surprised to see acceptance and gratitude. They stood there smiling at each other like a couple of morons before Peter snapped out of it and pulled back. “Now,” he said, walking backwards and pulling Wade by the hand. “Where’s my ride huh, didn’t you bring me a limousine?” Wade chuckled and walked up to Peter’s side, slinging an arm around his shoulders.   
“Does this look like prom night to you? No honey, we’re getting there in a much sexier kind of way.” Wade slid his eyes to Peter with a smirk and then down his side.

“Not sexier than your ass of course,” he whispered lowly and Peter gulped. Shaking himself of the coming arousal he looked about him at the alleyway they had arrived at.   
“What do you mean sexie- Oh,” he stopped dead in his tracks and his mouth fell open. “What? Wade, no, I can’t-”   
“Oh, yes you can,” Wade said and pulled Peter further into the alley. “Here,” he said handing him a helmet. “Suit up baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD WADE WILSON ON A MOTORBIKE ALDKJADFL SO FUCKING SEXY!!!!! Who knows, they might end up doing something naughty on it ;) Till next time my lovelies!


	17. so it begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so it went as planned this time, the characters were good and listened to me! :P I was so excited to write the motorcycle part if it was up to me then it would have gone for sooo much longer, but you know Peter really wanted the date to start!!! I really want a bike but I've barely got my car license and its a miracle I haven't killed anyone! Anyway do your thang my lovelies you know how much I love reading your comments!

Peter stood there, stunned, staring at the contraption of certain death. Wade was standing next to it and seemed to be fiddling with some controls. He turned to Peter who was still standing in the middle of the alleyway, helmet suspended mid-air in at the end of his outstretched arm.   
“Petey,” Wade drawled and Peter didn’t blink just shook his head, not averting his eyes.   
“Wade I’m serious, I can’t get on that thing,” he said in a breathless voice and finally turned to his date. Wade rolled his eyes and came up to Peter, grabbing his forearms.   
“And yet you hang hundreds of feet from the ground on a flimsy web, you’re not making sense. And you’re talking to the king of nonsense,” he said and started slowly walking towards the bike, dragging Peter from the hold on his arms. Peter didn’t resist but he did stick his butt out a bit in an attempt to put more weight at the back of his body. It was useless of course since Wade was ninety percent muscle and ten percent organs. Not to mention a hundred and fifty percent sexy. 

They finally made it to the side of the bike and Wade released his hold, only to run his hands down Peter’s arms and grab the helmet. He took it from Peter’s hands and plopped it on his head, securing it. Peter momentarily worried about not breathing but then remembered he wore a mask tighter than a porn star’s underwear. Wade finished securing it and Peter saw through the visor as he took a step back and raked his eyes over Peter’s body. He let out a low whistle and licked his lips.

“Damn Petey, I think I’ve just developed a new fetish. We are so having helmet sex,” he commented casually and Peter couldn’t help but let out a nervous chuckle. Wade smiled and grabbed Peter’s hand and led him to the seat. Before he knew what had happened Wade had lifted him up and placed him on the back of seat. He then grabbed his own helmet and put it on before getting sitting down in front of Peter. All of a sudden Peter had a brainwave and leaped off the seat, hopping on one leg to regain balance.   
“Wait, wait, wait!” he exclaimed, stepping back and reaching into his back pocket. Wade groaned and arched his back, letting his body flop back.   
“Petey, you’re not gonna fucking die, you’re with me!” He said exasperated and motioned for Peter to come back. But the other man just shook his head and unlocked his phone.   
“It’s not that, get into the position you were before,” he said opening the camera app and turning his phone horizontally.   
“What position? Are you talking about the one that was in my mind?” Peter paused and moved his head from behind the phone to stare flatly at Wade.

“Do I want to know what position you were thinking about?” Peter said in a tone equally as flat as his glare. Wade cocked his head, which looked weird with the helmet on, and ‘hummed’.   
“Depends, on a scale of one to a thousand how horny are you?” Peter just pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.   
“No Wade, not that position, the other one, like you’re riding it,” Peter said, bringing the phone back up to eye level.  
“You wanna ride me?” Wade asked teasingly and Peter could imagine the wide smirk he’d be sporting behind the helmet. Peter however felt a slight twitch in his pants as an image flashed through his mind. It involved him riding Wade on the bike, both naked except for the helmets. Jesus fucking Christ. Peter gulped and shifted, trying to stop his problem from getting worse. He opted not to reply to Wade and instead focused on positioning his phone to get the best angle. Wade was posing now and Peter snapped a couple of pictures before walking back to the bike. He slung a leg over the seat and felt a blush as he was forced to press right against Wade’s back, his erection rubbing against Wade’s ass. “Goddamn it Petey,” Wade growled before the engine roared to life and they skidded off. 

The world flashed around Peter’s eyes and his felt his lips pull up into a smile. This was amazing! He felt adrenaline pumping through his veins and his stomach dropped with every turn and swerve. Wade fled down the road and wove through the traffic like a pro racer. Peter tightened his arms around Wade’s waist and leaned into him more. It couldn’t have been more than fifteen minutes and they had arrived at their destination, or so Peter thought, considering they were pulling into an alleyway. When they were a fair way in Wade cut the engine and put the stand down, taking his helmet off. Peter followed him and when he moved to get off the bike he stumbled slightly. Wade reached out and caught Peter around the waist before he could face plant. “Sorry,” Peter muttered, leaning against the bike for balance. Wade just laughed and got off the seat, placing the helmet on the seat. Peter did the same and took a deep breath. Wade brought him into a hug and Peter wrapped his arms around his neck. 

“You ok?” Wade asked, concern shimmering in his light eyes. Peter just smiled and nodded, giving him a little peck.  
“Couldn’t be better, I just had a bit of jelly legs is all,” Wade just winked at him.  
“Know what else can give you jelly legs?” He said, wiggling his eyebrows and taking Peter’s hand. They began walking out of the alleyway and into a familiar street.   
“You’re especially dirty today you know that?” Peter mumbled distractedly as he looked about the partially empty street and felt himself smile as he recognised it.  
“Hmm, I think it’s because you’ve been such a bad boy. I mean how do you expect me not to get horny when you rub all up on me, practically begging me to give it to you?” Peter began leading the way, since he had a pretty good idea where their destination was, but scrunched up his face in confusion.   
“Since when did I beg?” He said, intertwining their fingers together.  
“Weren’t you moaning something like ‘oh Wade please, I’m dying to have you inside me’?” Peter just gave him an incredulous look and Wade shrugged.  
“My mistake, must have been the boxes,” he mumbled and Peter immediately came to attention.   
“The what?” he said, stopping in his tracks, making Wade halt as well because of their joined hands. Wade didn’t come to Peter’s side however and Peter saw how he suddenly became tense and his eyes darted around the street.   
“Uh, oh, look; a thing!” Wade said and suddenly Peter was being dragged down to the end of the street. 

They stopped in front of ‘Marie’s Mexican’ and Peter was about to say something when Wade had swung the door open and was pulling him in. Peter decided that he didn’t want to ruin the date before it even had a chance to start so he opted to drop the ‘boxes’ thing for now. On doing so he realised that the noisy chatter and bustling that he expected of the restaurant was absent, in fact it was completely empty and quiet and the lights seemed dimmer than usual. There were also lit candles on every table and some soft jazz was playing in the background. Peter looked around before bringing his eyes back to Wade. His date was standing there, averting his eyes and trying to pull his hood lower over his face. Peter was stunned and it showed through the surprise in his voice. “You did all this?” He asked and immediately felt stupid. Of course Wade did it, who else would go to such lengths for him. Wade slid his eyes towards Peter and nodded slowly. Peter was about to say something sappy when he was interrupted by a female voice. 

“Good evening, gentleman,” Peter whirled around to see Cindy standing there in an elegant black dress, one hip cocked.   
“Cindy!” Peter said and they ran to each other and embraced in a tight hug. Peter was yanked back however by a very strong force.   
“Excuse me but Petey is my date,” Wade said and wrapped an arm possessively around Peter’s waist. Both Peter and Cindy giggled and rolled their eyes.   
“Fine, then let me show you to your table,” Cindy said cheerfully and lead the way to a round table right in the centre of the restaurant. It had a candlestick holder with three candles and a bunch of flowers that had a soft yet sweet fragrance. Peter and Wade took their seats and Peter noted that Wade didn’t pull his chair out for him. He smiled at the thought. He had heard too many stories of gay couples where one guy was treated like a girl in every respect and whilst it wasn’t bad Peter didn’t want it to be like that between Wade and him. They sat in silence for a while before Peter looked back to see Wade was staring down at his hands while they plucked at a loose string from the tablecloth. 

“How,” Peter started but found that his voice trembled and his throat was closing up. He didn’t realise just how much this had affected him emotionally until now. It was nothing particularly special or fancy but for Peter it went above and beyond anything he had hoped for. The fact that it wasn’t over done and glamorous told Peter how much Wade cared. Peter always told himself that if anyone took him on a date that was extravagant he would know that they hadn’t really been serious about him. But Wade was. He knew that Peter was simple and enjoyed the small and significant things in life. The fact that they were now sitting in the place where it had all started meant that Wade didn’t think Peter was just a passing fancy or something that he’d lose. Coming out of his musings Peter found Wade staring at him intensely; he seemed to be waiting for something. Peter realised that he had never finished his sentence and flushed slightly while clearing his throat.

“How did you manage this?” He felt thankful when he said it clearly but Wade still seemed uneasy. In fact Peter thought he could detect a bit of a blush in between the scars.   
“I, well I know the owner so I just, you know, payed him to close the restaurant and set it up all romantic like,” he said, flicking his eyes from Peter then back down to the table. Peter smiled softly and felt a warm, fuzzy sort of feeling flow slowly through him. He grabbed Wade’s hands and held them on the middle of the table, playing with his fingers.   
“That was really thoughtful of you Wade,” Peter whispered, the atmosphere becoming intimate and deep. Wade shrugged and seemed to relax a little more.  
“It was mostly the boxes’ idea,” he said nonchalantly but as soon as the words left his mouth he seemed to realize what he had said and his body became stiff. Peter felt confusion and curiosity rise in him and he was about to blurt something out when he checked his tongue. He re-thought his approach and decided that he needed to be gentle about this. He had vaguely heard about these ‘boxes’ from rumours among S.H.I.E.L.D agents and deduced that they were some form of voices that Wade heard. However, considering how close he was with the man now he didn’t see it as just another sign of his craziness but as another characteristic, something else that just made Wade, well, Wade. So Peter squeezed Wade’s hands and waited for him look up. When he did Peter smiled and leaned back on his chair. 

“Well, I’d love to hear about them. I mean they must be something pretty special if they helped you do all this for me,” Peter commented in a curious and open tone. And for as long as he’ll live he’ll never forget the way Wade’s eyes widened and his hands closed around Peter’s and his lip started to shake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sigh* get your swimming caps on its gonna get a little deep in here, hope you're up for it!!


	18. save the date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew this was tricky! I had a moment to breath between assessments and just went straight onto this so you're welcome haha!! Kidding I love you guys, hope this makes up for any lagging I may be doing! Enjoy and comment lovelies!

Wade took a deep breath and was about to say something. Peter leaned forward in anticipation. Wade opened his mouth, his eyes averted to the side and Peter found his thirst to know growing; his thirst to know this wonderful man in front of him, to know how his interesting and absolutely captivating mind worked. Wade flicked his eyes to Peter and he saw his tongue move slightly behind his teeth. He leaned forward an inch more when…BAM!  
“Dinner is served bitches!” A huge silver platter with a lid over it sat in the middle of the table. Both Peter and Wade had leaned all the way back, Wade flailing his arms rapidly, trying not to fall backwards on the chair. Peter was clutching his nose, eyes wide and breathing heavy.  
“What the fuck Cindy?” Peter yelled just as Wade lost his battle with gravity and went toppling backwards.   
“Shit,” Wade cursed, his limbs awkwardly placed around him under the chair. Peter ignored Cindy’s rushed and loud apologies as he rushed around to Wade’s side. He was just leaning down when Wade shot up, sending the chair flying straight at Peter’s face. A second later it impacted with Peter’s nose and the young hero went stumbling backwards. Cindy gasped and caught him before he could land on his ass and for a moment all he could see was the spinning, blurry lights of the candles. 

The next thing Peter knew was that Cindy was lowering him into a chair and Wade was running with a limp towards them. Peter took deep breaths from his mouth as he held his hand to his nose and slowly regained his senses. Wade was right in front of him now and didn’t know where to put his hands. “Oh my god Petey I’m so sorry! Argh, piss off this is all your fault!” Peter scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion and Cindy just looked at Wade with an incredulous expression. Peter was about to say something when Wade saw his expression and brought his hands up to cup the sides of Peter’s cheeks. “No, not you baby, I wasn’t talking to you,” he mumbled in a soothing voice that came out mostly concerned and afraid. Peter smiled as best he could and flicked his tongue out to clean some of the red liquid running down his lips.   
“Dis okhay Ade, I anarsand,”Peter said, or tried to say, since his nose was currently being held shut by Cindy’s hand and a paper towel that she had gotten. But Wade wasn’t having any of this; he simply shook his head and screwed his eyes shut.   
“No, no, I-I should have sensed you or something, god it’s all your fault!” He yelled again, this time getting up and brining his hands to clutch tightly at his head.

Peter winced as he saw Wade’s skin stretch over the crown of his head, he was shaking slightly and he still hadn’t opened his eyes. Peter took the paper from Cindy and lowered his head, dabbing at the dried blood. The bleeding had stopped and he turned his face up to Cindy, who was chewing her lip and looking at Wade in a mixture of fear and concern. She felt him staring and when she looked at him Peter gave her a discreet flick of his head and she immediately got the message, giving Peter’s hair a stroke before walking to the kitchen doors. Peter wobbled a bit as he got off the chair but recovered quickly and walked towards Wade, who was now all the way on the other side of the room. As he approached him he could hear Wade mumbling to himself, or more like to the boxes. 

“Wade,” Peter said in a soft voice, putting a hand gently on the other man’s shoulder. Wade jumped and his eyes snapped opened, an instant later Peter was pushed up against the wall, Wade’s arm trapping his throat. “Wade!” Peter choked out, a hand coming up and tugging at Wade’s constricting arm. Peter watched as the darkness that had fallen over Wade’s eyes lifted and he seemed to gain control of his mind. Realization washed over him and Peter saw as Wade’s eyes widened before the arm on his neck disappeared, only to wrap around Wade’s own torso. Peter coughed for a while before looking up at Wade through watery eyes. He was curling up into himself, his arms wrapped around his stomach and his eyes closed. For a brief moment Peter imagined Wade in this exact same position, a group of men advancing on him holding weapons and whispering taunts. The image shook Peter to his very bones and he didn’t waste any more time in moving closer to Wade. He made sure to use slow movements and he intentionally made his footsteps heavier so Wade would hear him. 

It worked and as Peter was only a few feet away Wade reluctantly opened his eyes and stared right at Peter. The younger man felt a pang in his chest as he saw the pain in those crystalline eyes, all the regret and suffering shining right through. Peter gulped before lifting an arm, suspending it mid-air before placing his hand on Wade’s shoulder. Wade didn’t move or flinch and Peter was grateful as he took another cautious step forward. Eventually he was close enough so that he could put that arm around Wade’s shoulder and he brought his other around Wade’s waist. Wade’s arms didn’t move from their position wrapped around his torso and Peter didn’t make to move them. He simply leaned against Wade as much as he could and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. They stayed like that for what felt like hours before Peter pulled back to look at Wade’s face. He could still see the pain but it wasn’t as strong so it was mostly regret now. Peter brought up a hand to stroke down Wade’s jaw and he stared at him until the other man met his gaze. 

“You ok?” He whispered, still stroking with his fingers. Wade looked away before bring his eyes back to Peter and nodding once. Peter smiled a small smile and put a little peck on the tip of Wade’s nose. Wade’s eyes widened slightly but Peter saw that his eyes had lightened a little more and his mouth wasn’t so tight in its frown. Peter smiled again and despite how delicate Wade was he decided he needed him to know that it was all right. “And the boxes, they good too?” He said, his voice not showing a hint of fear or disgust. Wade however simply widened his eyes and went to take a step back but Peter tightened his grip around his waist. “Nuh-uh-uh, you’re staying right here and answering my question,” he said, his voice having a trace of a demanding tone to it. Wade gulped but didn’t retaliate and eventually he gave a small nod. Peter was about to say something when Wade beat him to it. 

“They’re sorry,” Wade said in a breath and if Peter had been standing any further away then he wouldn’t have heard. But he did, and he was thanking every god out there that Wade hadn’t let this upset him. Peter hoped that it meant that he was starting to treat himself like he deserved to be treated. With a surge of optimism he pulled back from Wade and grabbed his hand. He then led them back to their table in the middle of the room and sat down in his chair. He gestured for Wade to do the same and after a moment of hesitation the other man went to the other side of the table, put his chair upright and took a seat. Peter smiled at him before lifting the lid on the platter in front of them and he couldn’t help but smile wider when he saw the selection of tacos, nachos and chimichangas that greeted them. He looked towards Wade and saw that the merc had brightened up considerably upon viewing his most favourite thing in the world. 

Peter grabbed an array of food, placing them on his plate and Wade took that as his cue to start piling his plate up as well. Peter took a bite of one of the overflowing tacos and couldn’t help but feel glad that the tense atmosphere of before was starting to dissipate. “So,” he said in a cheerful voice, swallowing his mouthful of food, “you were introducing me to the boxes?” Peter said, lifting a brow. For a moment Peter was afraid that Wade wasn’t going to play ball but then the other man shrugged and began talking.   
“What can I say, they’re assholes, I mean they almost killed you,” he said and when he uttered the last part his eyes flickered to Peter’s nervously. Peter however just scoffed and waved a hand.   
“I’m offended that you think I would die so easily,” Peter said around a chuckle. Wade however didn’t see any humour and just looked at Peter with a serious expression.   
“Peter, I fear that a butterfly could kill you. Do you know what it’s like when you can’t die, how easy it is to forget to be careful. The boxes are always going on about how I need to look after you and that’s why I drove so cautiously today.” Wade finished and took another massive bite of his chimichanga. Peter was slightly shocked, but mostly flattered, he was also marvelling at how today’s driving was the ‘safe’ version. However he took this opportunity to get back onto the topic of the boxes. 

“Well,” he began, “I must say I’m starting to like them more and more.” Peter said and grabbed another taco. “What do they look like?” Peter could see that Wade was a bit taken aback by the question but he quickly recovered.   
“Well, they’re boxes and one is yellow and the other is white and they have writing in them. Yellow is kinda psycho and always tells me to do crazy shit. White is boring as fuck cause he’s always like ‘do the right thing’ and ‘don’t use that much C4’ and ‘Peter would like you more if you actually showered.’ You know, stupid shit like that.” Peter let out a bellowing laugh, covering his mouth when his food almost went toppling out. Wade joined in and took another bite as Peter calmed down.   
“Completely stupid,” Peter said sarcastically. “So, what do they think about me?” Peter asked and was immediately glad when he did so due to the sudden grin that Wade sported.   
“Oh they love you! In fact they gave me the idea to stalk…uh, investigate, you in the first place. Yellow box thinks your butt is really nice and likes the way you smell. White box thinks you’re mental for liking someone like me but he’s good with the romantics stuff.” Wade finished off excitedly and Peter found his good mood contagious. 

 

The rest of the night was spent in a blissful haze of good food, better conversation and the best company. After they had finished their dessert they decided to take a walk around the block. The events from earlier were completely forgotten and most of the conversation was about the boxes. Wade regaled tales of adventures where the boxes played big parts and Peter found himself falling for the other man even more. There were two moments however that stood out for Peter the most. The first was when Wade told him what happened when he was captured once and tortured. They had sent electric currents through his brain and one time made the voices disappear. This story scared Peter, not just because of the thought of Wade getting tortured, but because of the silence he spoke of. Peter had grown up around noise; his dad’s laughing and talking, Tony’s iron man suits, the Avengers team coming for dinner. He couldn’t imagine his life without the ruckus that was his family. Peter had picked up quickly that the boxes were the only family Wade really had. And so when he explained what it had been like without them Peter could only imagine how painful it must have, like losing his dads or the others he held so close to his heart. 

The second moment had come right after the first. They had walked around the block and were now back in front of the restaurant when Wade had stopped. Peter walked back to him but halted when he saw the look that Wade gave him. He didn’t have time to properly react before Wade had smashed his lips to Peter’s, using the younger man’s gasp to plunge his tongue in. Peter melted on the spot and his hands came up to grasp at Wade’s shoulders, squeezing them harshly. The kiss soon turned from slow and passionate to heated and sloppy. They were both growing hard quickly and Peter couldn’t help but let out a strangled moan when their cocks brushed together. Wade growled and brought his hands around to cup Peter’s ass and he ground them together again only a lot harder. Peter had to break from the kiss and arch his head back to let out a long, low groan. Wade rested his lips on the skin of Peter’s neck, his rapid breath making shivers wrack up and down Peter’s spine. Peter leaned his head forward, resting it on Wade’s shoulder and brought a hand up to stroke the back of his head.

“Peter,” it was barely a whisper but with Wade’s lips so close to his ear Peter couldn’t miss it. Peter didn’t feel like he could form a coherent sentence just yet so he opted for a questioning ‘hmm?’ Wade didn’t answer right away, instead planted kisses from underneath Peter’s ear to the base of his neck. He continued until Peter’s limbs became weak and he was letting out little whimpers. “Thank you,” Wade whispered in that same soft tone and Peter had to swim through his foggy mind for a bit before he registered it.   
“Huh? What for?” He asked, his voice very out of breath and content. Wade gave one last kiss to his neck before lifting his head and looking into Peter’s eyes. Peter was surprised at the amount of emotion he saw in Wade’s eyes, mainly gratitude and admiration.  
“Thank you for accepting me, and the voices,” he said, for once sounding confident about himself. Peter immediately smiled and went to reassure Wade that it really was his pleasure but he never got the chance.   
“Willyoubemyboyfriend?” Wade blurted out rapidly. Peter’s eyebrows furrowed and he frowned in confusion.  
“What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo that kiss was something! Can't wait till it becomes more hubba hubba ;) and I just love the boxes don't you?!


	19. here comes the rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, ok, firstly I just want to say that I am not responsible for the direction this chapter took. Secondly, I am sorry if it feels a bit off in places but it was done during my biology study break haha! Freaking circulatory system messing with my mojo! Hope you enjoy anyway and comment, kudos, make a sandwich, I dunno :P

Peter was at a complete loss for words. He didn’t need to ask Wade to repeat his question because he knew perfectly well what he had said. What made Peter speechless was that fact that he genuinely didn’t know what to say. His whole body and heart were screaming at him to scream at Wade and say ‘yes!’ but his head however wasn’t so sure. Don’t get him wrong, Peter wanted this more than ever but it just felt a little…fast. It wasn’t because they had only met not that long ago, but more about how this was his first relationship. He always told himself that he’d take it slow and double think everything that he was going to do. But now he had already made out with Wade and they were going to officially label themselves as a couple if he said yes, and he had no idea what he was doing! 

A shift of colour brought Peter back to the forefront of his mind. He realised with a jolt that he had completely spaced out, and more importantly, left Wade hanging. Peter quickly looked up to Wade and expected to see anger and hurt in his gaze but instead there was something else. Peter didn’t quite know what it was but it made Wade’s whole face blank. “It’s ok,” Wade said flatly, giving Peter a fleeting smile before heading off towards the alley where his bike was parked. Peter didn’t move though and just stood there, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. What had just happened? He suddenly sprung forward and ran around Wade, turning and stopping in front of him. He was supposed to say something now but his mind was still reeling with everything that was happening. Wade stood there with an expressionless face; waiting for Peter to do whatever it was he needed to do. Peter opened his mouth to apologize when it hit him just how cool Wade was being about this. His thoughts took a different direction completely and he blurted out the first question on his mind.

“How?” Peter spat out. Wade just furrowed his eyebrows and gave Peter a funny look.   
“I know it seems like I’m so awesome that I can read minds but between you and me, I really can’t,” Wade replied and Peter noticed just how different it sounded when Wade didn’t joke with a smirk or a twinkle in his eyes. Instead his face was a stoic mask and his eyes didn’t reveal anything like they normally would. Peter gulped as he thought that maybe this wasn’t so easy for Wade. He decided to ask his question anyway, despite it sounding less certain than he would have liked.  
“How are you so calm? I didn’t answer, I didn’t say ‘yes I want to be your boyfriend’, doesn’t that bother you?” Peter asked. Wade just shrugged again, his expression never showing signs of emotion.   
“I’ve been rejected before, there’s nothing new here.” Wade deadpanned and Peter felt a flutter of fear in his stomach.  
“But I didn’t reject you!” He all but yelled, suddenly afraid that this would be the end of him and Wade. 

Wade sighed and Peter noted how tired it sounded. “I know that look, Peter. I know what people are thinking when their face goes all scrunchy like that. It’s cool though,” here he shrugged again and took a step to the side before walking straight past Peter. Wade didn’t stop or look back as he reached the alleyway and Peter simply turned and watched him walk around the corner and disappear. A moment later he heard the engine of the bike roar to life and like a bullet Wade shot from the alley and down the street, straight past Peter. It was a couple of seconds before what had happened hit Peter like a bucket of cold ice. “Oh my god,” he whispered, and his eyes went wide and he brought his hands up to clutch at his hair. “OH MY GOD! What the fuck have I done?!” He yelled, almost ripping his hair out of his scalp. He whimpered slightly as he turned a full circle, alone in the middle of the street. His knees felt weak and his head was spinning, he felt like he had lost control of his body. He closed his eyes as his lip shook and he felt a stinging at the back of his eyes. Why had it all gone so wrong? Just minutes before they were perfect and then the doubt had come and now here he was, all alone and Wade-less. Peter felt his heart beat increase and his breathing rate get faster. No, no, he couldn’t let this overwhelm him.

Taking a deep breath, Peter pulled his phone out of his pocket and found his pop’s number; no way in hell was he going to call his dad. He pressed dial and waited as it rang. Suddenly a gush of wind blew and Peter shivered violently. He had just righted himself when he felt a fat, wet raindrop plop on his forehead. Half a second later the rain come pouring down with a great whoosh, soaking Peter in an instant. Dumbfounded by his sudden predicament Peter turned when suddenly he heard a ‘hello’ from his phone. “Pop?” Peter yelled over the pounding of the rain, running towards the door of the restaurant and pulling it open.  
“Peter, what’s that noise? What’s going on?” Peter barely heard his father’s voice before he finally made it into the warm indoors of the building. He stood at the entrance of the restaurant, feeling the water drip down him and onto the carpet.   
“Pop, sorry I was caught in the rain, uh, I need you to come pick me up.” He said, catching Cindy’s eye as she came out of the kitchen. She was about to say something when Peter motioned to the phone and her mouth made an ‘o’ before she nodded and walked back into the kitchen.   
“Peter, are you there, can you hear me?” Peter snapped back at the sound of Steve’s voice.  
“Yeah, I’m at a restaurant called Marie’s Mexican on the other side of town.”   
“Ok, but what happened to Wade, I thought you were coming home with him?” Peter felt his throat constrict as he thought about everything that happened.   
“We, uh, we um,” he couldn’t bring himself to say what he needed to, but luckily for him Steve was a sharp tool. 

“Right, don’t move, I’m coming to get you now,” was all he said before Peter heard a door slam and the line went dead. Peter dropped his arm to the side and looked at a chair longingly. His legs still felt weak and shaky and his mind was all fuzzy. He just wanted to lie down and never get up. The full weight of the situation was beginning to weigh on him and he felt a tightening in his throat as a feeling of guilt and shame crept up on him. God, this was his entire fault, he should have just said yes, he was such an idiot. At this moment of self-loathing Cindy came out of the swinging kitchen doors and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Peter. She rushed to him, cooing, and grabbed his arm and dragged him to the chair he had been staring at. Peter weakly shook his head and attempted to pull back.  
“No, Cindy, I don’t want to ruin the chair,” he tried to argue but it didn’t sound very convincing, even to him. Cindy just pushed him down and grabbed another chair, dragging it around so she could sit pushed up to Peter’s side.   
“Nonsense sweetie, you sit and have a good cry.”

Cry? Peter instinctively brought a hand up to his face and felt that it was wet all over from the rain. He looked to Cindy questioningly and she just gave him a pitying look before pulling his head to her chest. It was like her warm, smooth skin and stroking hand was a trigger and the next thing Peter realised was that he was balling his eyes out. He couldn’t stop, didn’t want to. He was overwhelmed with emotions of anger, hurt, self-hatred, guilt, shame, and sadness. He wasn’t at all prepared for this to happen, never would he have expected his first date to end like this. All of it was his fault, just because he had second thoughts. God, it was a wonder Wade liked him as anything more than an acquaintance. And then Wade had said he had experienced rejection before, but the way he said it left no doubt in Peter’s mind that it had happened many times. Peter cried harder as he thought about how painful that must have been for Wade. It was obvious that the man hadn’t been in a relationship in a long time, and when he finally feels comfortable enough to start one Peter had to shut him down. The tears were coming hard and fast now, completely soaking Cindy’s chest. She didn’t seem to mind though, just stroked Peter’s hair and placed occasional kisses on his head. For a moment Peter thought how lucky he was to have her when he reminded himself that Wade had no one at the moment. It was safe to say that this only made Peter feel so much worse.

Peter didn’t know how long it had been since he started crying to when Steve burst through the door but he didn’t really care. He was just thankful when he felt his pop’s familiar hand rub up and down his back. Peter vaguely registered that Steve and Cindy exchanged some words before he was being pulled from his friend’s embrace. He was transferred into Steve’s arms and he suddenly felt a wave of exhaustion hit him. He couldn’t focus on anything anymore and he heard a mumble of voices before the door opened and he was hit with a gush of cold wind. Steve hurried them across the street and into the car parked half on the curb and still running. Steve opened the passenger door and placed Peter in before running around to the other side and getting in himself. Peter’s tears had stopped now but he was still sniffling and he suddenly felt very tired. As Steve turned the engine on and pulled out Peter let his eyes drift close and he leaned further into the leather seat. 

He had never experienced something like this before. Peter was an average guy, he had average wants and needs and like everyone he wanted someone special. But unlike most people he was ok with waiting and ok with being on his own. He knew that when that someone came everything would work out because he’d know; he’d know what to do. But the truth was he had no fucking idea what he was doing. The reality of it had came crashing down when Wade asked that question. Until then they had been going along, doing what felt right and not paying any concern to things like time or pace. There were times with Wade when Peter felt like he was at home, like his soul was finally content. He remembered sitting on the roof with Wade, learning about him being Peter’s stalker. That should have turned him off straight away but then again Peter watched him undress so it was all ok. In fact, everything from then on had been ok, no, more than ok, everything from first walking into the apartment to the make-out sessions. 

Even the things that hadn’t been ok were still ok. Things like insecurities and worries and differences. Maybe they were ok because, for once, Peter was able to share them with someone. Not only that but he was able to carry someone else’s. Each time Wade had felt scared or worried Peter had been there to quall his fears, and he had enjoyed it. Normally he wasn’t the melodramatic, sadistic type but when it came to Wade he didn’t mind. Peter whimpered slightly as he thought about the predicament they were in now. Thinking about all of this Peter knew now exactly why he had had doubts. He was worried about what his dad’s would think. He was worried that Wade might change his mind. He was worried that he wouldn’t make a good boyfriend. Peter realised that all these things had been plaguing him since the beginning, but he never gave them power before. He had no idea why they suddenly got so strong now but it didn’t matter anymore. All that mattered now was making it right. Peter had to find Wade and tell him that yes; he’d be his boyfriend. Hell, he’d be whatever the hell Wade wanted him to be if it meant that Peter didn’t have to feel this hollowness in his heart. 

As Peter drifted to sleep to the soft music from the radio, the car heater and the comfy leather seat he made a promise to Wade. He promised Wade that no matter what happened he’d find him and he wouldn’t leave his side until they were together, a couple, exclusive, each other’s sunshine, whatever Wade wanted them to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright now if you'll excuse me I have to go figure out a way to clean this mess up. THANKS A LOT PETER YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST SAID YES!!! Goddamn characters, letting their feelings run wild!


	20. pick me up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I hope you guys will like this chapter a lot better, and the next even more! I'm not gonna say much cause it's midnight and I'm exhausted so enjoy, comment, kudos, kiss your cats, basically do your thang

That night was all a blur for Peter. Steve ended up carrying him out of the car and to his room. Peter remembered laying on his bed for what felt like hours before he had had enough energy and motivation to strip and put his pyjamas on. Then he had lain in bed, under the covers, staring at the ceiling. His mind was whizzing and silent at the same time. Thoughts were running wild but it felt like he was numb all at once. He must have drifted to sleep somewhere between the panic and the self-hatred because he found himself waking up to darkness but a lot of noise. When he had focused his hearing he heard that the insistent buzzing was actually the voices of his dads. They were fighting. Peter looked to the clock on his nightstand and saw the blinking numbers 1:43am. Tony must have come home from the field test. Of course Steve wouldn’t hide anything from him and probably told his husband everything that had happened. The shouting got louder as it got closer to Peter’s room and Peter heard two pairs of feet stomping up stairs before a door slammed. Peter wanted to get up put a sudden wave of exhaustion had him flopping back onto the bed, his eyes falling shut. 

 

Peter groaned and turned over in his bed, wrapping his blankets tighter around himself. He felt shitty and he hadn’t even opened his eyes yet. Peter frowned to himself as he thought about the way he was feeling. Was this what it was like when you broke up with someone? You lost the will to be happy and motivated and just wanted to sink into a hole and never come out? The only other times that Peter had felt like this was when an assignment was being particularly bothersome or he didn’t understand something from a lecture. Those times had been arbitrary compared to this however. Now he felt like he didn’t want to even breath and he just wanted to mould himself to the bed and never get out. He was contemplating boarding up the windows to stop the sliver of sunlight streaming through the curtains when there was a soft knock at his door. Peter didn’t even get the chance to groan before both his dads were standing in the open doorway, looking at him intently. 

Peter glared at them half-heartedly and turned away from the doorway, burring himself deeper into the covers. He heard one of them sigh before they were both coming around and sitting on the bed, one on either side. He refused to open his eyes and acknowledge them and after a beat of silence he found his eyes flying open in surprise. “Come ‘ere,” Tony mumbled, lifting Peter from his place under the covers and onto his lap. His dad grunted with the effort but managed to cradle Peter’s limp form in his arms. Steve stood and came round to where the other two family members were sitting and plonked himself down. Any other time Peter would have tried to squirm out of his parent’s embrace and protest about how his age didn’t relate to this kind of treatment. But today he found his dad’s strong embrace and Steve’s soft strokes on his back to be exactly what he needed. Peter felt his eyes sting and a lump in his throat but as much as he felt like it, he knew he wasn’t going to cry. He felt so over crying and now all he wanted was to know that it was all going to be all right. 

The three men stayed like that for about ten minutes before Steve finally spoke up in a gentle tone. “Wanna talk about it?” Peter thought about it for a moment before shaking his head.   
“Too bad,” Tony said and Peter could feel the glare that Steve gave him. “What? He needs to tell us what happened.” Tony softened his tone and dropped his head to look at his son. “Peter, we need to know what happened so that we can help you.” Peter groaned and turned his head so that his face was squished up on the side of Tony’s chest. He felt like such a teenager. Steve sighed then and moved back on the bed so that he was almost in the middle of it. Then he grabbed Peter’s side and pulled him so that he was sitting between both his dads. They looked at him expectantly and Peter just hung his head before groaning in frustration and rubbing his hands down his face, pulling lightly at the skin.   
“What? What do you want me to say? That I’m the biggest idiot in the history of the world, that I just screwed up a lifetime of happiness because I overanalyse things and worry too much about what people think? Wade left, alright? He asked me to be his boyfriend and I hesitated and said that maybe things were going a little fast but you know what, they weren’t. Everything was going perfect, he had started to open up and be more confident and I was happier then I’ve ever been!” Peter finished his rant, puffed and deflated. He stared at his dads a moment longer before groaning and flopping back on the bad. 

The next moment there was a dull thud and an ‘ah, shit!’ from Peter, who had just plummeted straight into the bedhead. He was clutching the back of his head, his eyes screwed shut and his knees to his chest. Tony and Steve just gave each other a knowing look before lying back themselves. “Lose any brain cells?” Tony asked casually and Peter just winced and straightened out but continued clutching his head. “No, I don’t think I had many to begin with, considering what I did,” he mumbled dejectedly and Steve pulled him to his chest, wrapping his arms around his son, effectively squishing him.   
“Peter, you did nothing wrong,” he said in that understanding, fatherly tone that he seemed to have mastered. Tony took this opportunity to voice his opinion on the matter.  
“You’re pop’s right Peter, it was entirely Wade’s fault.” The other men just stared at Tony incredulously and he just looked at them with an innocent expression. “What? Come on don’t look at me like that, you know it’s true. Steve, babe, back me up here.” Peter swung his head around to face his pop and watched as the man struggled to find his next words. 

“Pop,” Peter began but was cut off.  
“No, no, hear me out. I agree with your dad,” here Tony huffed triumphantly, “but,” Steve continued and Tony frowned. “I think this is partly our fault as well,” at this both father and son became shocked, Tony much more so than Peter.   
“What?!” He exclaimed furiously, narrowing his eyes at his husband. Steve however just gave Tony a flat look.   
“Oh come on, you can’t say your attitude hasn’t contributed to your son’s conflictions? By trying to be the tough, protective dad you probably made Peter think that we didn’t approve.” Tony scrunched up his face in genuine confusion.   
“But…we don’t approve,” Tony stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Both Peter and Steve face-planted, wondering how on earth Tony could be so smart, yet so oblivious. Deciding to ignore his husband’s complete, and utterly adorable, weirdness, Steve turned to his son. He brought Peter even tighter into his embrace and whispered into his hair. 

“I think, what you need to do now is find Wade and talk to him.” Tony nodded and Peter looked up at his dad.  
“I agree, talk to Wade and tell him that, sorry, but this relationship is just not gonna happen.” Peter was surprised but Steve just glared at his husband.  
“Tony,” he said in a calm tone and the other man gulped. “We are supporting our son with this relationship,” he deadpanned, his eyes daring Tony to oppose. Tony however opened his mouth to retaliate when Steve gave out a threat. “You will support our son or no sex for a month.” Tony’s face drained of colour and everything went limp with shock. Peter couldn’t help but snigger as he watched his dad. No matter how many times Steve did this, his dad never learned. He recovered quickly however and jutted his chin out, looking Steve intently in the eyes.   
“Well, we’ll see about that. No sex for me means that you get blue balls too, so I really don’t see how this is gonna work, pumpkin,” Tony was bluffing and everyone in the room knew it. Steve just raised a manly eyebrow and drew closer to his husband, dragging Peter along.   
“Yes, but we all know that you won’t last a week, whereas I can easily go for a whole month,” a smirk was playing on Steve’s mouth and Peter felt an increasing uneasiness creep up on him. 

“Woah, ok, if you’re going to get all sexual could you please do it when I’m not squished between you,” Peter said, squirming to get out of his pop’s hold. Steve just tightened his grip however and smirked widely at Tony before pulling back. “Well, now that that’s established, Tony will you please contact Nick and ask him to track down Wade?” Peter felt a surge of gratefulness sweep through him, though Tony was feeling anything but happy.   
“Established? Pfft, we didn’t establish anything,” he said but his tone wasn’t convincing anyone.  
“Oh yes, we did,” Steve’s tone on the other hand sent chills up both his husband’s and son’s spines. Tony huffed but didn’t reply, meaning that he valued his sex life, and his balls, more than a fight. Peter didn’t worry about Tony not contacting Nick because knowing his pop he probably had a lot more things to threaten hidden up his sleeve. As Peter watched his parents communicating through their eyes he couldn’t help but think that he felt a lot better. With this thought however, he couldn’t help but think how much worse Wade must be feeling. He didn’t have a family to cheer him up and who would go above and beyond to help him. 

Thinking about that made Peter melancholy and so he pulled out of his pop’s now loose embrace to sit up. “Dad?” he said and Tony was staring up at him in question. “Could you, uh, call Nick now, please?” Tony must have heard the desperation in Peter’s plea because where he would normally argue he just rolled his eyes and groaned. Peter beamed as he realised this meant ‘yes’ and was about to thank his dad when they were interrupted by J.A.R.V.I.S.   
“Sorry to intrude, but I fear that will be unnecessary, sir.” All three men looked at each other in confusion when they heard the elevator ‘ding’. It was followed by the sound of heavy footsteps and a very familiar voice. 

“Petey!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo for Tony and Steve, ok I go sleep now bye bye.   
> P.S. sorry for the unexpected angst of last chapter, but like I said, all Peters fault, blame him


	21. the other side of the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!! So sorry this is a little delayed, I've got a cold :( but anyway thanks to the user Liger you guys now know how Wade dealt with all this! By the way thank you I thoroughly enjoyed writing this :)
> 
> *IMPORTANT*  
> Ok so there is some gore and traumatic material in this chapter so if it's not your thing then please go to the end of the chapter and read those notes and I'll tell you what happened and then you can go back and read from Peter's POV
> 
> Also I'm aussie so I do use the metric system, apologies to other users :)

QUICK WADE POV 

Flashback to Last Night

Wade’s breath was coming in short, sharp gasps. His head was swimming with incoherent thoughts and the voices were shouting loudly in his ears. He looked at the speedometer of his bike. 140 km/h. He looked back up to the busy road but all he saw of the cars was blurs of colours as he raced past them. He knew that he had long ago past his apartment and the Avengers Tower; in fact he was almost out of the city. The traffic was heavy but Wade didn’t care, he would even switch to the wrong side of the road occasionally. His breathing evened out as he felt his head calm down a bit. Driving always seemed to calm him down, and for the moments when he was controlling the bike he felt almost normal. Up until then it had been the only thing that had connected him to the person he once was, up until Peter of course. Even in his investigating days he felt more like his former self when he would watch Peter study, or eat, or even brush his teeth. He had wanted so badly to be a part of that, to share that with Peter so that maybe this feeling of normality would last, even for a moment longer. 

But he had messed it all up. He’d never been good with emotional stuff, ever since Weapon-X his brain has been on a different frequency completely. He had lost the ability to sympathise, to care, to even recognise his own fucking feelings. But when he was Peter it felt…different. Like he could sympathise and caring, god did he care for that man. How couldn’t he, when Peter made his life a thousand times better than it had ever been? For some reason the voices were always quieter around Peter, his thoughts a little less jumbled, his personality not quite so crazy and his body not so unbearable to look at. And now all that was gone, because he had to open his fucking mouth. Now the voices were louder than ever, shouting all kinds of messed up shit at him and his thoughts went from this to that, but the main thing was ‘die!’ Wade’s eyes were trained on every tree that he passed and with each sighting he felt the sudden urge to steer that way. He laughed manically as he felt an old familiar feeling creep down his spine. He was losing control. His eyes flickered to a massive oak tree with a thick trunk a few meters down the road. With a final snap in his mind he jerked the bike to the left and gave it more gas. His eyes were lighting up behind the visor of the helmet, his mouth pulled in a crazed smile, the voices urging him on. Just a few more meters…

‘Stop!’

Wade gasped and turned the bike sharply on its side. He skidded for few seconds before he completely toppled over, the bike landing on top of him and dragging him towards the tree. He screamed as he felt his skin being tared off underneath him and the hot motor of the bike burned his back and sides. His arm was trapped in the small space between the bike and the wheel and was slowly being crushed and pulled, as the bike kept moving. Eventually it ended, the bike coming to a halt centimetres from the base of the trunk. Wade lay under it for what felt like hours, but was only minutes, before he had the energy to rip his helmet of with his bloody free arm. He waited a few seconds but when he heard that no one was coming he worked on freeing his right arm. He screamed as he pulled it free and when it was out if flopped on the ground. There were bone fragments sticking out everywhere and he couldn’t feel it at all. It was covered in blood and there were places where large tears meant that he could see the ground under it, like looking through a window. There were creaking and cracking sounds however and he watched as the bones started to rearrange themselves, going back into place and reconnecting.

Next Wade pushed on the bike, trying to get out from under it. He had amazing strength but with his body the way it was it got so much harder to use his muscles. He took a deep breath however and tried again, straining with the effort. He felt his shoulder dislocate and some fingers break before he had managed to lift the bike enough so that he could get out from under it. When he had moved a way away from the bike he looked down and inspected the rest of his body. His torso had multiple deep cuts and was completely covered in blood. He concentrated and felt a couple of broken ribs, a punctured lung, crushed kidneys and some intestines spilling from a gash. His legs were completely gone, a pile of muscle and bone barely attached to his hips. Wade let his body slump back on the grass and let it do its thing; he had more pressing issues to worry about, like that voice. 

“Petey,” Wade strangled out, his voice croaky and barely there. It was Peter who had told him to stop. As soon as Wade thought of Peter the voices, which had gone quite during the accident, immediately spoke up. Wade didn’t have the energy to talk back so he just listened. Wade couldn’t help but chuckling when yellow box said that maybe Peter had secretly followed them and was sitting behind them the whole time. White box was in a sort of stunned silence at hearing that. They chattered for some more time and Wade found them surprisingly calming. Usually they were a pain in the ass but when it came to Peter they seemed to soften and some of the things they said sounded almost rational. Wade smiled to himself as he felt his eyes drift close and a sudden exhaustion surround him. Was it death? No…it was just sleep, his body managed to heal itself enough so that he didn’t die. Wade vaguely registered that white box was scalding him for doing something so reckless, and what would Peter think? Wade didn’t get time to think up an answer as his eyes closed and everything went black.

 

A bird chirping, leaves rustling, the faint sound of cars, a smell of petrol and blood. Wade slowly opened his eyes, only to snap them shut as a blur of white light invaded his vision. He groaned as he felt the hard ground beneath him and blinked rapidly as his eyes got used to the light. His memories were just flooding back to him when he felt a sudden swing of nausea. He quickly sat up and rolled to his side, throwing up. When he was done with that he wiped his mouth and sat up fully, taking in his surroundings. He didn’t get time to look long however when his bladder clenched and he instinctively crossed his thighs. He got up and ran to the nearest shrub before going to undo his fly. He looked down in confusion when he didn’t feel a fly and saw that what was left of the zip was one measly line of metal, barely hanging on. He shoved his pants down altogether and sighed as he drained the old lizard. This always happened after he healed, the bodily functions making sure they were doing their job. He was just glad he didn’t need to chuck a shit cause that always made things a little awkward. 

Wade finished his business, gave a little shake, and pulled his pants back up. His clothes were completely ruined; of course because it wasn’t his suit, they were normal people clothes. Wade walked stiffly towards his bike, his legs still not completely healed. He pouted as he looked at his baby. It wasn’t all ruined but a good deal of it had been stripped off meaning it wasn’t a transportation option at the moment. Wade put his hands on his hips and pondered what to do next and he also waited for the voices. They weren’t morning boxes and it usually took them a while to get going. He didn’t have to wait long however and the first thing both of them said was ‘Peter’ so Wade decided that that probably was a good sign that he should see the man. After conversing with the boxes he concluded that the quickest way to get there would be to grab a car from the road. And so Wade made his way to the road. He didn’t realise that he had actually skidded all the way down a hill and stopped in front of a completely different, yet identical looking, tree. No wonder no one had come, he was invisible down here.

Finally at the side of the road Wade brushed off the dirt from the front of his shirt and stuck his thumb out. 

 

PETER’S POV

Present Time

All three men sitting in Peter’s room stiffened when they heard the voice. Before either Steve or Tony could move Peter was sprinting from his place on the bed and out the door. “Wait!” His parents called in unison, before stumbling up themselves and following their son. Peter wasn’t thinking as he ran towards the elevator entrance and all he noticed how much of a replay of last night this felt like. Peter running towards a waiting Wade, not thinking just doing. When Peter finally made it out into the entrance and he saw Wade standing there, he didn’t stop. He saw the blood, the rips, the new, fresh skin, he saw it all but none of it mattered. He could get details later, right now he needed contact, he needed to touch and kiss every inch of Wade. He was almost to the man’s waiting arms when he was yanked back roughly by a strong grip on the collar of his shirt. 

Peter choked and he saw Wade’s eyes widened in surprise and he took a step forward when suddenly a figure was in between them. Peter looked on in alarm as he watched his dad lift his arm. He couldn’t see his dad’s front but he knew what the angle of his elbow and the clenching of his back muscles meant. “No, dad!” Peter yelled but it was too late. A crunching sound resounded in the silent room and he saw a rush of movement before the scene revealed itself. Tony was leaning forward, his fist on the other side of his body and Wade was a considerable number of steps away, clutching a bleeding nose. Peter struggled against the restraint of his pop and was yelling at Tony. He stopped however when Wade dropped his hand from his nose and stood up straight.  
Peter gulped as he watched Wade’s muscles flex as he raised himself to his full height. He was a wall of muscle and he was staring down hardly at Tony. In a flash Wade had moved, his fist coming forward, aiming straight for Tony’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all of you who look at gore and go 'hell no that ain't natural!!' then this is for you:
> 
> Basically Wade got a little suicidal and wanted to drive into a tree but he heard Peter's voice which caused him to abort the mission and have an accident instead. Then he decides to get a car to the Avenger's Tower and that's about it.
> 
> Anyway hope you guys enjoyed, there should be more up soon!


	22. finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is what you've all been waiting for!!! I actually had so much fun writing this and soo many references (hope you get them all)!! Anyway enjoy and comment and hope this made you a little happier :)

Wade moved so fast that all Peter saw was a blur and his body was in such shock that he couldn’t even will his voice to come out and shout a warning. Instead he stood frozen, his pop behind him in the same state as they both waited for their beloved Tony to have his face smashed in. They waited, and waited, and waited, but it never came. Peter’s eyes were flicking furiously from Tony’s face to Wade’s fist, a hairbreadth from his dad’s nose. He looked to Wade and saw that his whole body was shaking and his face was contorted into an expression of rage and restraint. Tony was staring cross-eyed at the fist in front of him but turned his stunned gaze to Wade when the other man scoffed and brought his hand down. Although still stunned, Peter took this opportunity to break from his pop’s now forgotten grasp and walk up to Wade. 

Peter’s strides were determined and strong as he walked up to his dad and gave him a light shove to the side. He saw him stumble from the corner of his eye but promptly ignored it as he lifted his arms, put them around Wade’s neck and yanked him down. As soon as their lips touched Peter pushed his tongue into Wade’s mouth, moaning at his familiar taste that he hadn’t realised he’d become addicted to. He felt Wade bring his arms around the small of his back and suddenly he was off the ground and leaning into Wade’s slightly arched form. They continued kissing, swirling their tongues around each other and memorising every dip and corner of their mouths. After what felt like hours of heavenly reconnection they pulled apart for air, both panting and both with swollen, glistening lips. They smiled at each other before speaking at the same time. 

“I’m sorry, Wade,”  
“I’m sorry, Petey”. They looked at each other for a moment before smiling and Wade let Peter slide down his body, giving him little pecks the whole time until his feet touched to floor. They pulled apart then, smiling like idiots, before Wade’s gaze focused on Peter’s lips. He frowned and Peter furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before Wade wiped above his top lip. When he brought his hand back Peter saw a smear of blood on Wade’s fingers and was stunned for a moment before he realised that it was from Wade’s bloody nose. He looked up to Wade but his gaze was fixed on the blood on his hands and Peter noted how his eyes were kind of dazed, meaning he was probably listening to the boxes. Peter didn’t know what they were saying but he didn’t like it judging by the sudden sadness and rage that began to show in Wade’s face. Not wanting this to ruin their moment Peter did the first thing that came to his mind. He licked the blood. 

Wade’s eyes snapped up to Peter’s and the younger man smiled before realisation hit him and his face went still and then disgusted. “Oh my god, I can’t believe I just did that, that was so weird,” he mumbled, shifting his gaze to the side. He started blushing and Wade just blinked once before bursting out into laughter. Peter looked to him and faked a glare, glad that Wade was able to laugh it off. Wade calmed down and looked down at Peter before he brought his palms up to cup Peter’s cheeks and began squeezing them together repeatedly.   
“Oh you’re so cute! My little vampire boyfriend,” he said before he stilled and became uncomfortable. He dropped his hands from Peter’s face and cleared his throat. “Uh, sorry, I just…” he glanced at Peter and Peter just stared back at him with an open expression. Wade sighed and his body slumped forward and he sighed loudly before he straightened and stared straight at Peter. “Look Petey, I’m really sorry, for everything. I’m sorry for asking you to be my boyfriend and for running away, and for being retarded. I talked to the boxes and they said, well, the thing is-” Peter put a hand on Wade’s blabbering mouth and shook his head. 

“Wade, shut up, and stop putting yourself down,” he took his hand off Wade’s mouth and immediately Wade opened it again to say something. Peter rolled his eyes; the nickname ‘merc with a mouth’ suited him to a tee. Before Wade could say what he wanted Peter smirked and talked instead. “I won’t have a boyfriend who hates himself, you hear me?” Peter said in a mock upset tone and watched Wade’s reaction. For a split second his face was confused but then it instantly cleared up and he beamed down at Peter. Peter went to smile back but it quickly turned to an exclamation of surprise when his world began spinning. Wade had picked him up and was going around in a circle and Peter couldn’t help but chuckle at the whirring sensation. After a few more turns Wade set Peter on his feet, still beaming down at him with that great big smile.   
“I’ve always wanted to do that, I did do it with a mafia boss once but he didn’t like it as much. Do you think its cause I’m a bad spinner?” Wade looked down at Peter with a full on quivering pout and curious eyes. Peter just shook his head as he wondered how on earth he was attracted to this man.   
“I think you’re a great spinner,” Peter said, humouring him, “he was crazy not to like it.” Peter laughed when he saw Wade’s face light up again. He was about to say something when a voice interrupted them.

“Are you done yet?!” Peter felt the blood drain from his face as he turned around so fast his head spun. He fully expected to see his dads standing there, glaring at him when he realised the voice hadn’t come from behind. Peter stood still a moment and heard clanking noises coming from another room. His body slumped with relief as he realised that his dads had probably left the room a long time ago and didn’t witness him become all mushy with Wade. The next second he felt said man’s arms go around his waist and Wade’s head come to rest on his shoulder.   
“You know I didn’t know Satan would be Iron Man in disguise, and to think he married Captain America. Didn’t know he was into that demonic shit, maybe its like a Satanist kink or something, whatta you reckon?” Peter was half paying attention to his boyfriend and half wondering what was waiting in the kitchen and whether it would hurt.   
“I think you should not talk when we go in there. And if you do get a sudden urge then consult with white box first,” he said before giving Wade a sweet smile. Wade was stunned for a beat before smiling too.  
“Roger, roger! So, we gonna go in or what?” Peter ‘hmm’d’ before he looked back to the doorway.

“First, a question,” he said turning back to Wade.   
“Yes, I have killed someone before, no, I don’t have time to talk about our Lord and Saviour Jesus Christ and yes I think that mayonnaise is an instrument,” Wade finished looking down at Peter with a serious expression. Peter took a moment to determine whether Wade was being for real and when he concluded that he was he burst out laughing. He didn’t know why it was so funny but that was the thing about Wade. Even as they were about to meet their doom he still time to be funny and Peter instantly thought how there needed to be more people like him. Wade started laughing too when Steve stuck his head through the large opening from the living room to the entrance where they were.   
“The food’s getting cold boys,” he said, giving them a funny look and they both gulped involuntarily. Steve smirked before he disappeared again and Wade and Peter looked to each other. Wade stepped up from behind Peter so he was next to him and gave him an intense look.   
“Well, it has been an honour playing with you tonight gentleman,” he said before making his way to where Steve had just come from. Peter stood still a moment before rushing after Wade and pulling on his arm, making the other man stop. 

“Wait, you didn’t let me ask my question,” Peter said and Wade was confused as he answered.   
“But I already told you, mayonnaise is an instrument,” Peter shook his head, but couldn’t help to smile as well.  
“No you idiot, what’s all this?” He asked and plucked at Wade’s shirt where there was a copious amount of blood. Wade looked down and snapped his head back up.   
“Oh, that, yeah, I was in an accident,” Peter’s face lit up in alarm but before he could say anything Wade just waved a hand dismissively and explained. “Yeah, it was ugly, but it’s all good now. It’ll take a lot more than that to kill me, though I think Tony may just get the job done,” he mumbled and Peter decided that they should probably get going now.   
“Oh I wouldn’t worry about my dad,” he said as he dragged Wade along by the hand. “He’s actually a big softy and he won’t lay a finger on you,” Wade laughed humourlessly behind Peter.  
“I don’t think so bub, you were there when he punched me right?” He said and Peter smiled cynically.  
“I know, but trust me, that won’t happen again,” he said in a low tone as they crossed the living room.   
“Why’s that?” Wade asked and Peter heard him ‘oomph’ as he ran into Peter’s back. Peter turned and gave Wade an innocent smile.

“Because I’ll be standing in front of you,” he said simply and Wade’s eyes went wide for a fraction before he put his hands on his hips and crossed his brows.   
“Hey, I’m supposed to be the protective one, I’m the big, bad merc after all,” Peter just rolled his eyes as Wade puffed out his chest.   
“Ok big boy, don’t get too inflated over there. Besides, I should be able to be protective of you too,” Peter said confidently and Wade looked at him before speaking.  
“Fine, but just so you know I’m way scarier,” Wade said and Peter smirked before waving a hand mockingly.  
“Of course you are, I mean, just wait till the baddies see your apron, they’ll piss themselves in fear,” Peter said, trying to hold in his giggles. Wade just stared at him in a stunned silence, his mouth opening and closing but no sound coming out. Peter felt a wave of victory and smugness come over him until he found himself flying through the air. A sudden feeling of fear gripped at his insides and he felt his instincts go into spider-mode. He held an arm out to shoot a web and get himself to safety when his body slammed into the cushions of the couch. He didn’t get time to gather his thoughts before a heavy weight was on top of him and hands were travelling up and down his sides. He smiled when he thought about how soft Wade’s caresses were when suddenly the fingers dug in and Peter let out a squeal of laughter. Wade tickled him mercilessly; grabbing everywhere that he could reach along Peter’s writhing body. Peter in the meantime felt tears forming at the corner of his eyes and he tried with all his strength to make Wade shift.   
“Ahhh! Wade! S-s-stop, plea-se! No, no!” 

Wade laughed before finally ending Peter’s torture, the younger man heaving in air and coughing, trying to calm himself down. Wade was puffing too and looked down at Peter with a smug smirk. “That’s what you get for making fun of the master of awesomeness,” Wade said in between breaths and Peter gave a hard smack on his chest. Wade just smirked wider, “was that supposed to hurt?” He asked in mock question and Peter narrowed his eyes before moving to try to hurt Wade another way. He didn’t get to carry out his attempt however as Wade was suddenly pulled off of him. The next thing he knew his dad was over him and leaning down. Peter didn’t get to react before he was tossed over his dad’s shoulder and he lifted his head to see Steve behind him, carrying Wade over his shoulder. 

Oh shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh, hahaha I hope they don't die...wouldn't that be something hmmmm...


	23. father and son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter woo! This one is lovely and long! Enjoy lovely readers! Until next time :)

Peter huffed as his dad put him down on a kitchen stool and a second later Wade made a similar noise as Steve plonked him down next to Peter. “Right,” Steve said.   
“Family meeting,” Tony said. The boys looked at each other before looking back to the two Avengers standing in front of them. The height of the stools made Tony and Steve seem much taller and more powerful than Peter and Wade could ever hope to feel. Peter wanted to say something but opted not to, going by the look on his pop’s face. And so Steve began, “if you two are going to commit to this relationship then there needs to be some ground rules.” Steve began pacing as he said this and next to him Tony puffed his chest and crossed his arms over it.   
“Rules that, if broken, will result in serious consequences,” Tony said sternly, giving Wade a particularly hard look. Peter saw Wade opening his mouth so he elbowed him in the ribs and shook his head. Wade slumped in his stool and grumbled something Peter couldn’t hear. They were both stirred back to attention when Steve cleared his throat loudly. “As I was saying, these are the ground rules,” he stopped in front of them and held up one finger.

“Number one, there will be absolutely no sex in this house whatsoever,” he said sharply and Peter flushed whilst Wade’s jaw dropped open. Tony huffed in confirmation but Wade couldn’t hold his retort in.  
“What?! That’s, that’s bat shit crazy pops!” Wade’s mouth was jerking between half open and almost touching the floor. Steve had a glint of amusement in his eyes as he lifted his finger a little higher.   
“I agree, it is crazy, which is why it only stands for six months,” he said matter-of-factly and both boys and Tony were taken aback.   
“Huh?” Peter’s intelligent reply came while Tony was just glaring at his husband, at a loss for words. Wade on the other hand was smiling from ear to ear. Steve just gave them a smirk and elaborated.   
“Because I would much rather you guys staying here than Wade’s apartment, no offense,” Steve said looking to Wade but the other man just casually waved him off. “I’ve decided that I want you guys to be together at least six months before you even think of taking that step. You can however do other stuff,” he said like it was the most normal thing in the world and Peter flushed lightly again. For Wade it was like Christmas coming early. For Tony though, the matter was completely different. “Steve,” he said in his scariest tone but it didn’t faze his husband who turned and gave him a patient look.   
“Tony, we will discuss this later,” he said with a tone of finality and Tony grumbled much like Wade had done earlier. 

“Number two, we need to know both your whereabouts at all times. Not because we have a weird power complex,” here Steve glanced at Tony, “but because of your own safety. If something happens, Mr. Wilson, then we need to know where you are so that we can help immediately.” Peter and Wade glanced at each other before shrugging and nodding their understanding. Peter didn’t fully agree with it but he got where his dads were coming from, and after all, Wade did have a lot of enemies. And it also made Peter felt a little warm inside knowing that his dads would come to Wade’s aid. Normally they wouldn’t even think of including him but the fact that they did made Peter love them all the more. Steve relaxed his stance then and walked up to the boys and put a hand on each of their shoulders. 

“And finally, number three: if you have any troubles or worries or whatever you come to me or Tony and we’ll bend over backwards to help you, understood?” Peter and Wade were stunned for a moment before they smiled. Tony came up behind them then and leaned on his husbands back, looking at them over Steve’s head.   
“You forgot number four,” he said and turned his eyes to Wade. “You hurt my son I swear to god I will fly the helicarrier right up your ass and I will spend the rest of my days finding all the ways in which you can die,” Tony’s voice was sharp and threatening and Wade wasted not time in gulping and nodding his head vigorously. Tony glared before humphing in satisfaction and getting off his husbands back. Steve gave the boys one last smile before walking around the kitchen counter and to some pans that were on the stovetop, waiting for the heat. Steve turned the gas on and grabbed an apron and put it on before grabbing another off a hook. He turned to the boys who were still in a shocked daze and gave a shrill whistle. They immediately snapped their gazes up to him and he tossed the spare apron to Wade. As soon as it was in the air Wade’s arm snatched it so fast his arm was an almost invisible blur. It was times like this that Peter reminded himself that Wade really was a cold-blooded killer. From the momentary look on Steve’s face he was thinking the same thing but he composed himself and gave Wade a smirk.

“You mind giving me a hand? Between all of us I’m going to have to cook for an army,” Steve said and though it was phrased as a question Wade sensed that he didn’t have one sliver of a choice in this. So instead of fighting he simply stood and turned to Peter giving him a smile. “Be good,” he said, patting Peter’s head roughly before tying on the apron and going to inspect the food. Peter grumbled and brought his hands up to fix his hair when he heard a faint throat-clearing sound behind him. He swivelled in the chair and saw his dad standing near the doorway that led to the sunroom. Tony motioned with his head in the direction of the doorway and Peter glanced at Steve and Wade before making his way over to his dad. They walked silently side by side and when they entered the large, windowed room Peter made to sit on one of the big leather couches. His dad kept walking however and made it to a door on the other side of the room and Peter followed. They went through the doorway and into a private rumpus room that was small but cosy with two smaller couches, a coffee table and one entire windowed wall. Peter wondered why his dad had brought him here since they never really used it. Ever since Peter could remember his parent’s houses had always been designed as large and spacious and open where you could always see at least one other person. 

Tony sat down on one of the couches and leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees and his hands clenched together. Peter hesitated a moment before making his way to sit next his dad, resting his back on the inside of the arm rest so that his whole body was facing Tony. It was a while before Tony spoke and when he did it was in such a sombre tone that Peter was immediately on edge. “You know Peter, I loved my dad very much, but god I wished he would have been there for me more,” Peter felt his face pull down as Tony sat back on the couch, looking forward. Tony and Steve had always made it clear that they would never hide anything from Peter and when he had inquired as to why he never had grandparents they didn’t lie. Peter always felt a mixture of sadness and pride whenever Tony told him about his own father. He didn’t for a second doubt that both men loved one another very much but he also felt that there would have been immense loneliness on both ends. Tony had never been the affection-showing type and Peter always thought that it had a lot to do with his father’s absences when he was young. So Peter waited patiently for Tony to continue and he did eventually.

“It was a long time before I accepted my sexuality. I think I was twelve when I first realised that when all the boys were yelling ‘check out that girl’ I was ogling her boyfriend. Back in my day it wasn’t a good thing to be bent and so when I actually concluded that I liked guys I suppressed it. I made sure that I always had some girl clinging from my arm and I always bragged to my mates about all my conquests and acted sex-obsessed and made sure to always check out girls. I think I was sixteen when I first let myself go a bit and it was the most terrifying thing I had ever done. I remember there was this new boy from the other side of the country and he had just moved to my school. I was assigned to show him around and on the very first day he told me he was gay. As soon as the words left his mouth I treated him like the plague, which was hard because he was in pretty much all of my classes.” Tony chuckled lightly and Peter found himself astounded. He had never heard much of Tony’s teen years and nothing about this. Tony’s eyes were dazed and Peter could tell that he was probably back in the halls of the high school.

“I learned that his name was Craig and he was apparently very nice, but he only had a few friends because of his sexuality. And amazingly he didn’t hate me for what I did; instead he tried hard to get close to me. After he had been there about a year people became less afraid of what he was and he actually became quite popular. My friends though never let up on their theory that he was a piece of shit just because he was gay and they got suspicious about me since he was always trying to talk to me. Over time however I found I came to look forward to his nagging and any time I was alone I would find him and we’d talk and we became good friends. He told me straight up that he liked me and he wouldn’t give up until he had me. It was then that I realised that I wanted the same thing, but I was scared and couldn’t act on my feelings.” Tony sighed and glanced at Peter, smiling sadly, before going on.

“When I got home that day to an empty house I cried more than I had ever cried in my entire life. My dad came home really late to find me raiding his liquor cabinet and he told me to sit down and not shut up until I had told him everything, and I did. At the end he just held me and gave me some fatherly advice but most importantly he told me that he still loved me and there was nothing wrong with me because I was gay. I went to school the next day and kissed Craig in front of everyone.” Tony chuckled and Peter’s eyes went wide. “My friends were furious and we actually got into a fist fight. Because I was a bit of scrawny nerd of course they beat me to a pulp but Craig was there and he made it all better. The rest was history after that and Craig and I were inseparable. He introduced me to his family and I wanted to do the same with my dad but he was never home. I explained to Craig what was happening and he understood but sometimes it got out of hand. My dad would send people to ‘train’ me to get into the family business and I never got to introduce Craig. We had been going out for two years when Craig told me that I let someone who I never saw control my life, and he was right, but I couldn’t let my dad down. By this point I was always swamped with work from my dad and couldn’t give our relationship the time it deserved. Craig did nothing wrong, he was perfect and he held with me a lot longer than he should have but in the end there was no way this could have gone on without our relationship being seriously compromised.” Tony stopped talking and became reflective for a moment before turning fully to Peter and looking at him intensely.

“What I’m trying to say is that to this day I believe that that part of my life would have been a lot easier if my dad had been there for me, and that’s why I’m acting like this with you,” Tony paused and Peter nodded slightly. There was one thing he had to ask.  
“Dad, did you love Craig?” Peter asked and although he knew that it was ok he couldn’t help but notice how worried his tone sounded. Tony deliberated before he replied.  
“I think I loved him as much as a sixteen-year-old can love someone. Back then he was my world, but back then my world was also pretty small. He taught me things that I never would have learned without him and I’ll be forever grateful for the experience he gave me.” Tony paused when he looked at Peter and his expression went hard suddenly and his tone became determined. “Peter, you have to understand that I love your father more than anything in this world and no one, apart from you, could ever compete with him. He is everything to me and I would give my life for both of you, ok?” Peter nodded quickly and he was taken aback by the sudden wave of relief that he was experiencing.   
“So, you’re saying that you’re being so protective now because you’re worried that if you’re not then I might suffer?” Peter asked and Tony made a torn expression.  
“Well yes, but also because you’re my baby boy and I have my particular doubts about Wilson,” Peter opened his mouth to say something but Tony raised a hand. “But, saying that I know that you guys care for each other so I won’t go too hard on you,” Tony smirked and Peter rolled his eyes.  
“Geez, thanks, I feel so much better now,” Peter’s voice was dripping with sarcasm and Tony just grabbed him in a headlock and ruffled his hair. They stopped playing when a heavenly smell entered the room and both men groaned.

“Looks like they’re about done, come on,” Tony said getting up, but pulled up short when Peter didn’t move. He walked back and looked down at his son and went to ask what was wrong when he was beaten.   
“Dad, do you know what happened to Craig?” Peter asked quickly, curiosity filling him. Tony’s expression softened and he took a seat on the edge of the sofa.  
“Well when we split up he went to a college near his hometown and I never heard from him again,” Tony said in a gentle voice and Peter’s face involuntarily dropped. Tony chuckled lightly but surprised Peter, “after college he moved to Europe with his boyfriend and they came back. They adopted two kids and he worked as a school counsellor,” Tony smiled briefly before his eyes clouded over and he spoke solemnly. “He died last year.” This last sentence took Peter by surprise and he couldn’t help but lower his head in sadness.   
“Oh, um, does pop know?” Peter asked raising his head and Tony nodded once.   
“Do you remember when I told you me and Steve were going out of town for a couple of days last year?” Peter nodded, he remembered. “Well, we actually went to his funeral,” at Peter’s surprised expression Tony went on. “His family never forgot about me and they invited both Steve and I. We met his boyfriend and his kids and I saw the people who were my family when I had none.” Tony stopped there and his eyes roamed over Peter’s face. Peter suddenly jumped forward, his arms going around his dad.   
“I love you dad,” he whispered and Tony chuckled, holding him just as tight.  
“Love you too,” he said and Peter swore he heard a hitch in his voice. They pulled apart just as Wade entered the room wearing an apron covered in flour and sauce. 

“Stevey says that dinner’s ready,” he said and was about to turn and leave when Peter jumped off the couch and almost tackled Wade to the ground as he hugged him. Wade ‘oomph’d’ but quickly recovered and squeezed Peter back.   
“What’s this for?” He asked into Peter’s hair and the younger man just sighed and buried his head deeper into Wade’s chest.  
“Please don’t leave me,” Peter whispered and Wade stiffened before his arms became like steel vices around Peter.   
“I told you, you’re stuck with me forever and ever and ever and ever and ever,” Wade said and Peter couldn’t help but chuckle lightly. They broke apart and the three men made their way into the dining room for some much-deserved and anticipated dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww Craig :( you went as quickly as you came, but you were essential for Tony character development so thank you for your service! Oh and Tony's past is kinda AU so yah :)


	24. an unusual dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I have absolutely no excuse that would be good enough for my despicable behaviour. I have left you, my loyal readers, hanging, and I cannot say how sorry I am. Some nights I couldn't sleep because I thought 'oh my god another day has gone by and I haven't posted'. So please, please, forgive me senpai!! I fully understand if you comment that I should go to hell or whatever cause I deserve it but please anyway enjoy and kudos if you can find it in your heart!

Wade pulled Peter along from the hand as soon as they got to the sunroom and by the time they were almost to the dinning room they were full out running. They stepped through the doors to see the table set and dishes of homemade gnocchi with lamb ragu steaming in front of four chairs. There was also a fresh green salad, two bottles of wine, some water and some steamed vegetables. Wade lead Peter to his place on the table and pulled out his chair for him before he took his place on the seat across from him. Peter was kind of in awe, it had been a while since they’d eaten at the table like this and eaten a real, hearty meal. Wade bounced in his seat as Tony sat down and Peter lifted his gaze to his boyfriend, who still had the messy apron on. Peter softened his expression and gave Wade an intense look. “You did an amazing job Wade,” Peter said and, like anticipated, it was as if a dam had burst and Wade was blabbering a mile a minute. 

“Yeah, look Petey I made dinner! Stevey said we should celebrate our boyfriendness and make something special. I said we should make burritos and tacos but Stevey said that he didn’t think it was healthy to live solely on Mexican which is completely not true, don’t worry Peter. But then he said he’ll teach me how to make gnocchi and I didn’t know what that was and I said ‘is it a kind of gun, cause if it is I don’t think we can eat it’ but then Stevey said ‘no’ and he whacked me. By the way I think you should call CPS, but then he taught me how to make the dough and I accidentally broke something cause I was swinging the rollie thing around and I hit Steve over the head by accident and he whacked me again, it was very violent. And then Steve let me stir the sauce but I put some on my hands and mouth and pretended to be a zombie but Steve whacked me and said to make the salad,” Wade took in a deep breath and everyone at the table, Steve had joined them, laughed merrily.   
“There’s only one thing I remember that was harder than teaching Wade Wilson to cook something not Mexican,” Steve said and motioned for everyone to start eating. Peter was going to ask him what could possibly be harder when the taste of the meal fully hit him. He couldn’t help but moan and roll his eyes back into his head.   
“This is amazing, where the hell did you learn to cook this?” Peter said around his mouthful. Steve was about to answer something smug when a strained voice rang out across the table.

“Uh, Petey,” Wade said and everyone turned to him. Wade smiled tightly and looked at Peter. “Please don’t do that sweetie, at least not when we’re around other people, it’s just Wade junior gets a little excited,” he said and Peter almost choked. He didn’t get to do anything else though as he jumped in fright when the table suddenly lurched upward and there was a loud ‘thump’ followed by Wade’s cry of ‘mother of all that’s holy!’ Wade bent under the table and only whimpers were heard and then Tony’s snicker. Peter turned to his father and gave him a hard glare, since his throat was still partially clogged from the food that had got stuck there. Tony merely shrugged and took another bite of his gnocchi, looking pretty proud of himself. Peter grunted before downing a big sip of water and going under the table. He saw Wade inspecting his shin and the other man looked up when he noticed Peter, banging his head on the underside of the table in doing so. Peter winced, Wade swore and Tony let out a booming laugh. Peter mentally reminded himself to deck his dad later before he got off his chair and sat in the middle of the floor under the table. Wade looked at him curiously before smiling and coming down to do the same. He shuffled closer to Peter who grabbed Wade’s leg with a ‘lemme see’. Wade winced and when Peter managed to lift the tight pants he was greeted with a swelling lump. 

“Holy shit Wade, how hard did he kick?!” Peter said but Wade simply chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.  
“Yeah, he was actually aiming for my dick,” Wade said and Peter almost burst out laughing at the image of Wade trying to stretch out his inverted cock after a kick like that. A giggle slipped through though and before he knew it he was laughing into Wade’s chest, leaning all his weight on the other man. Wade just rolled his eyes, muttered something like ‘and they call me the crazy one’, and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Peter was just calming down when Steve and Tony stuck their heads under the table and gave the boys funny looks.   
“Wilson, you’re a bad influence on my son,” Tony said seriously, but the corner of his mouth was pulling up. Steve just raised an eyebrow before disappearing above the table and some clanking was heard. The next minute two plates were placed on the floor and Peter and Wade just smiled at each other. Tony rolled his eyes dramatically before going back up to the table and a minute later the two boys heard the soft conversation of the other two men. Peter picked up his plate and stabbed a gnocchi before putting it in front of Wade’s lips. Wade opened his mouth and Peter placed it in and watched Wade chew and swallow. 

“Whoa that is good!” Wade said before patting Steve’s leg appreciatively. They head Steve chuckle lightly and a hand came down to awkwardly pat Wade’s head. Wade sat frozen, stunned for a moment before he looked to Peter, a kind of lost look in his eyes. Peter smiled gently and popped another forkful of food into his mouth.   
“Don’t look so scared, its called human contact,” Peter said mockingly, but he was sure his eyes showed his true emotions of glee and sadness all in one. Wade glanced longingly up at the table before tackling Peter, almost making him drop his plate.   
“Wade!” Peter screamed before all he could see was the older man’s scarred face.   
“I’ll show you human contact,” Wade said and the next thing Peter knew his lips were touching Wade’s and a very strong and delicious tongue was in his mouth. Peter involuntarily moaned and his eyes fluttered shut as they explored each other’s mouths and he melted into the kiss. He felt like he had just reached heaven when Wade pulled away and Peter whimpered and licked his wet lips. Wade was breathing harshly and his eyes were flickering from Peter’s eyes, to his lips, to his cheeks, to his nose, as if he were trying to take in every detail. Peter felt himself get bashful under Wade’s gaze and he shifted he shifted slightly. Wade saw this and a sinful smirk formed on his lips. 

Wade reached down and covered one of his fingers in the thick, red sauce of the ragu and held it up to Peter’s lips. Peter’s eyes widened in surprise but nevertheless he slowly opened his mouth and took Wade’s finger into his mouth. He didn’t expect it to taste so good. The rich, full flavour of the sauce mixed with another taste that was uniquely Wade made Peter want to faint. He swirled his tongue around the thick finger, trying to get every last bit of the sauce and then some. When Wade pulled his hand back both men were breathing heavier and their eyes had gotten darker with lust. Wade swallowed visibly before bringing himself closer and placing a kiss on the corner of Peter’s mouth. Peter expected another proper kiss but instead Wade moved to Peter’s flushed cheek and then to the edge of his jawline. After that Wade peppered the side of Peter’s neck with little kisses going up and down, up and down. When he came to Peter’s ear he took the lobe between his teeth and let go, grazing it along the edge of his teeth. Peter shuddered so hard he thought he’d tip over but luckily Wade slipped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer, being mindful of the plates. When he had Peter settled, with one leg in between of Peters, he continued his ministrations, only now he added sucking and nipping. Peter was biting his lip, trying not to make a sound when a jolt rocked through him.   
“Ah!” He exclaimed as Wade began attacking one spot on his neck, first sucking, then biting, then licking, kissing and back to sucking. 

Peter threw his arms around Wade’s shoulder and let his head fall back and to the side. His eyes were screwed shut and no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t stop the small whimpers from escaping. There was also no doubt that Wade could feel the growing hardness in between Peter’s legs. When Wade stopped on that side of the slender neck and moved to other Peter had a split second of rational thought and with the little bit of strength he had he pushed on Wade’s chest.  
“Wade,” he breathed out, fighting his eyes from closing. The other man just hummed but continued laying kisses on Peter’s neck. Peter felt his breath leave him as Wade let his tongue snake out and licked a line from the base of his neck all the way to under his ear. Upon hearing Wade’s smug chuckle Peter screwed his eyes shut before opening them in determination and giving Wade a firm push.   
“Wade, my parents,” Peter hissed, his mind trying to focus on anything but the drying saliva on his neck that was sending shivers down his spine. The fog cleared a little quicker when Wade chuckled again, though this time full of humour.   
“Petey, they left when you first started moaning, you were just too horny to notice. Wait, unless you were mentioning them cause you wanted them to get involved, cause baby while your dads are smoking hot I’m afraid you’re all mine.”   
“What? No! I just, gone?” Peter said and looked around him to see that there were no jean-clad legs in sight. He looked back to Wade who was staring directly downwards at Peter’s erection with a frown on his face. 

Peter immediately began to flush and tried to move away but Wade just raised his leg higher, causing Peter to whimper and tuck himself into his chest.   
“Wade,” he pleaded, whether it was for him to stay still or keep moving, he didn’t know. Wade seemed to know the answer however as he brought a finger under Peter’s bent head and lifted it up. He inspected it for a couple of seconds before he smiled and winked.   
“I know baby, I know, but I’m afraid I don’t want your first time to be under a table.” He said and Peter spluttered before hitting his boyfriend on the arm, earning a fake hurt look.   
“Shut up, and aren’t you at all effected by this?” Peter asked and though he tried to sound tough both men could hear the shake and slight breathlessness in his voice. Wade gave Peter an ‘are you kidding me?’ look before grabbing Peter’s hand and placing it over his erection. Peter’s eyes went wide and his mouth became slack as he felt the sheer size of Wade. He looked up to see Wade raking his body hungrily and licking his lips. Peter felt a sudden surge of power as he realised just how much influence he held over Wade. So with a sudden sneaky smile he inspected the skin on Wade’s neck and his smile grew when he spotted a patch of clear skin. Moving forward, and ignoring the shoot of pleasure that shot up from his groin, Peter zeroed in on the spot and latched his lips around it. There was a barely audible gasp from Wade but it was all the incentive Peter needed. 

Peter had never done anything like this before so he used what Wade had done to him as guidance. First he sucked it and that caused a deep groan to make the skin under Peter’s mouth to vibrate delicately. Peter sucked harder and immediately fingers were lacing through the hair on the back of his head. Peter pulled back and stared at the red skin before taking a deep breath and nipping it slightly. He was against hurting the people he cared for and biting them counted as harm, but judging from Wade’s reaction he was anything but hurt. He was moaning and pulling on Peter’s hair and the younger man had to fight to keep his mouth connected to Wade’s neck. When he felt that he had done enough nipping he slowly licked it and the grip on the back of his head softened and Peter felt a streak of confusion as he found that he preferred the rougher grip. Not thinking about it too much Peter lay on one final kiss before peppering the rest of Wade’s neck with kisses and occasional nips that always caused his boyfriend’s hand to tighten wonderfully. The skin was bumpy under Peter’s soft lips but he only thought it added a uniqueness to the intimate act and he kind of felt bad for Wade for having to kiss his own boring neck. 

A couple of more kisses later and Peter decided to end the torture for Wade’s sake and his. He was impossibly hard and he understood now why Wade had gone on for so long. He now knew just how sexy it was to lavish one’s partner with kisses and also to leave your mark on them because Peter was sure they’d both be sporting angry hickeys tomorrow. When Peter came face-to-face with Wade again he sucked in a breath at the sight that greeted him. Wade was flushed, his lips parted and panting and wet and his eyes lidded and so dark. Despite all this Wade smiled lazily and kissed Peter’s forehead and was about to go down to his neck when Peter softly pushed his head away. Wade groaned but lifted it anyway and searched in Peter’s eyes for something before speaking. “Say yes,” he said flatly and Peter just cocked his head to the side.  
“Yes to what?”   
“Yes to re-decorating my apartment with me,” Wade said like it was the most obvious thing ever but Peter just scrunched his brows in confusion.  
“What…why do you need to-”   
“Just say yes, please,” Wade pleaded in a desperate, yet gentle tone, and Peter just rolled his eyes.  
“Yes, I’ll help you re-decorate,” he said and before he could do anything else his mouth was occupied entertaining Wade’s very eager tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so so sorry!! I promise now that holidays are coming up I will do my very very best to post more often!


	25. I wanna see you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so this chapter they were supposed to be at the store, shopping!!! But then it went on and on and now this! Don't worry though I'll probably have the other one up soon cause I really wanna write it! And thank you to all my lovely readers and commenters and supporters your kind words and kudos mean so much!!

“Peter!” Steve yelled.  
“Yeah?” Peter yelled back, though there was no need since he could hear his pop coming down the hallway. He popped his head through the door and Peter didn’t catch the lost look on his father’s face. He was currently preoccupied trying to find a belt to hold up his pants. Wade would have died if he had been in Steve’s position, Peter’s ass up in the air, and a lot more than the waistband of his underwear showing as he searched through the bottom drawer of his dresser. Steve however was not sexually interested in his son so he did not die; he simply gave him a questioning look, which Peter, again, did not see.   
“Alright, what have you lost?” Steve said in that tone that parents have when their hopeless child forgets to use their eyes properly. Peter slammed the drawer shut, huffed, and walked to the closet whilst holding his pants up. It was all rather comical.  
“I’m looking for my belt,” he said in an annoyed tone and threw open his closet doors for the fifth time in ten minutes. While he was rummaging Steve did a quick sweep of the room, sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose.   
“Peter,” he said in an exhausted tone.   
“What?” Peter said, flurrying around and giving his dad an irritated look while tapping his foot. Years of parenthood and being frozen in ice had taught Steve a thing or two about patience, so instead of getting mad he simply inclined his head in the direction of the bed. 

Peter scrunched up his face in annoyance and followed his pop’s gaze before his face cleared with relief. He took quick strides to the bedpost and grabbed the belt that was hanging on it and looped it through his pants. When that was done he sighed and raked a hand through his hair and gave his pop a sheepish look. “Sorry,” he mumbled and Steve just nodded with an understanding smile before heading out of the room. He was just in the hallway when Peter called out, hanging on the doorframe. “Wait, pop, what did you want?” Peter said, using an open tone trying to make up for his agitated behaviour. Steve just mimicked Peter’s earlier motion of sighing and sweeping his hair back.  
“Your dad’s lost his wallet again, I was just wondering if you’d seen it?” Steve said in a tired voice and Peter couldn’t help smiling to himself as he thought about how draining his dad could be.   
“I did see it actually,” Peter began with a smirk, “in the fridge,” he said with a chuckle and Steve just groaned and threw his head back. Peter laughed harder and walked back into his room but continued talking to his dad.

“So are you guys going out too?” He asked as he straightened his clothes in his mirror and tried to tame his unruly hair. Steve came up behind him and shook his head.   
“Jeez Peter, you’re just going to the furniture shop, no need to get so fancy. And yes, we are going out, your father’s taking me on a date.” Steve said matter-of-factly and Peter swore that his chest puffed out a little.   
“I’m not fancy, I just wanna look good,” Peter said in defence. “And everyone knows that you guys don’t actually go on a date, you go down to the lake and have sex.” Peter said, even more matter-of-factly and Steve flushed all of a sudden. He didn’t get to retaliate however as the third family member stepped into the room.   
“Steve, we’ve been found out,” Tony said with a serious face as he came behind his husband and wrapped his arms around his waist. Peter rolled his eyes and took that as his cue to leave.   
“Right, well, as much as I enjoy watching you guys get all lovey-dovey I do have a boyfriend to meet so I’ll see you tomorrow,” Peter said, snatching his jacket off its coat-hanger and dashing out of the room.   
“Wait, tomorrow?” Steve called out but Peter only walked faster.  
“Bye dad, bye pop!” Peter called out and the elevator doors closed just as his dads came rushing towards him, looking very confused and strict. Peter sighed as the doors closed fully. That was close, god knows the interrogation he would’ve gotten and lectures on safe sex and don’t take drugs from strangers. Peter scoffed to himself as he thought about that, it was only Wade after all, what did they think would happen? Actually, come to think of it, maybe they were onto something. 

Peter frowned as the door dinged open and he walked out to the garage, striding quickly, trapped in his own musings. In the week between his viewing of Wade undressing and their first encounter in the alleyway he had done a little bit of research on the then mysterious Deadpool. Peter hadn’t worried about all the things he already knew about the man such as his occupation and his infamous reputation, no, he wanted the stuff that very few people knew, things that would give him a better understanding of the man that had captured his every thought. Unfortunately though Wade was very good at covering his tracks and after weeks of hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D’s systems he still hadn’t found anything revolutionary. One night though he had stumbled upon a folder in the Weapon-X section and it was exactly what he was searching for. It had a background folder of one Mr Wade Wilson and had outlined his life before he became Deadpool. Peter read it three times though before he disappointedly discerned that there was nothing of use in there, only records and dates and certificates. He tried searching more in there but found nothing on Wade so he decided to give up. Luckily for Peter he didn’t see the folder titled as ‘The Super Cool Awesome Weapon-X Experiment Program’ as something of interest and he was right in thinking someone named it that to dupe people. What he didn’t know though was that its real name was something along the lines of ‘Ultimate Healing Factor Experimentation Results’.

But the question that he pondered as he got into his car was how much did his dads know? What if they knew something about Wade that made them so edgy, or was it only parental instinct. Peter pulled out of the garage and tried to think of times when his dads had acted so overprotective and couldn’t remember any such incident. Just as all this mystery and uncertainty was putting a damper on his mood his phone started ringing. The song ‘Shoop’ by Salt-N-Pepa rang loudly and Peter shook his head as he looked at the ID before answering.  
“Did you assign yourself a special ringtone without my permission?” Peter said in mock anger before Wade could talk and he heard some scuffling on the other end of the phone.  
“Maybe,” Wade drawled but didn’t give Peter a chance to berate him. “Anyway that’s not important, I called because there’s an emergency.” Wade said, the desperation in his voice clear even through the speaker. Immediately Peter became alert and his foot went lower on the gas pedal.   
“What happened?” He asked, his voice serious and making it clear that he was ready to take action.   
“You’re not here yet!” Wade yelled in that same desperate tone and Peter sighed in relief before he felt affectionate annoyance flare up in him.  
“Wade, that’s not an emergency, besides I’m on my way,” Peter said, unable to keep the smile off his face. Wade, however, was not convinced.  
“But Petey, you said you’d be here at ten and it’s now ten-oh-three so I thought you had died,” Wade said, now changing to a whiney tone little kids used. Peter sighed and quickly changed lanes, going a little faster than he should. Now that he was talking to Wade he realised just how much he wanted to be next to him. Geez, he’s turning into a sap.  
“Sorry, I couldn’t find my belt,” Peter said distractedly as he manoeuvred through the busy New York streets.   
“Oh,” Wade said sounding genuinely surprised. “Did you find it?” He asked and Peter chuckled.  
“Yes, Wade, I found my belt.”  
“Oh, shame, you really should have just forgot about it. I really don’t see why you need it,” Wade said and Peter rolled his eyes as he imagined the mental images that Wade was probably entertaining.  
“I need it because I don’t want everyone at the shops staring at my underwear,” Peter said patiently and Wade instantly flared up.   
“Those bastards think they can get away with staring at my boyfriends ass do they? Well it’s my ass and I ain’t sharing!” Wade yelled and Peter felt himself smiling as he thought about how possessive Wade was.   
“My ass is all yours Wade, no one’s going to take it from you,” Peter said using the tone one would when explaining something to a little kid. “Oh, hold up, I’m pulling up to your apartment now,” Peter said and hung up.

Peter pulled up in the parallel parking space in front of Wade’s apartment building and eyed the parking meter nervously. He didn’t have to worry though as a moment later Wade bounded through the front door of the building and into the passenger side of Peter’s car. Peter turned to greet him but his face fell when his gaze landed on his boyfriend. Wade’s smiling expression turned to one of question and concern when he saw Peter’s change of mood.  
“What’s wrong?” He asked in an innocent tone and Peter just raked his eyes over Wade’s covered face.  
“You’re wearing your mask,” Peter said and he couldn’t help the sadness that seeped through his voice. Wade’s eyes widened and he brought a hand up to his head.  
“Yeah, I always wear it when I go out,” he said like it was no big deal and Peter bit his lip. A second later Wade’s face became guarded as he watched Peter. “You don’t want me to wear it,” he said in a defensive tone and Peter could have smacked himself. He pondered saying that it didn’t matter and Wade could wear it, but that wasn’t the truth.  
“Honestly, I don’t,” Peter said in a gentle tone and sighed before turning away. He glanced at Wade and then turned back, his body fully facing his boyfriend.   
“Wade, I think your beautiful,” Peter began, “I think you’re amazing and brilliant and you know that looks have never mattered to me,” as Peter talked he grew more confident, but Wade seemed to get more nervous. Taking a deep breath Peter went on, feeling like this tense moment was something that needed to happen. “I want to see you Wade, every moment that we’re together. I want to see every scratch and every scar. I understand if you don’t take it off, but if it makes a difference how about whenever you start to feel judged, or nervous, you just look at me, ok? Look at me, and I promise that everything else will disappear. It’ll be just you and me, no one else.” Peter finished, his eyes now boring into Wade’s. The other man gulped before nodding softly and he hesitantly grabbed at his mask before pulling it off. 

Peter smiled relieved and happy when he saw the face that he had grown so fond of and when Wade looked at him uncertainly he stroked his cheek. “There’s my big boy,” Peter whispered and Wade perked up before becoming thoughtful.  
“Can I put my hood up?” Wade asked and Peter couldn’t help the tightness in his chest at Wade’s vulnerable tone. So he tried to lighten the mood.  
“Hmm, only if you give you me a kiss,” Peter said and Wade beamed a smirk before pulling Peter to him and connecting their lips. Peter moaned as Wade’s familiar taste invaded his senses. Wade bit down on Peter’s lip and he gasped and Wade used that opportunity to plunge his tongue into Peter’s mouth. Peter glared at Wade and bit down on Wade’s lip, thinking it was a smart move. It was not a smart move since in this instance Wade did not appreciate the show of dominance. Wade growled and the hand that was at the back of Peter’s neck pulled on his hair and roughly tipped Peter’s neck back. Peter moaned and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as Wade gripped his neck tightly and he found himself whimpering. They pulled apart for air, both their lips bruised and slightly bleeding from the bites. They were breathing heavy and Peter shivered when he saw the animalistic desire in Wade’s eyes. They were about to go back in for another heady kiss when a tapping on the window interrupted them. They quickly pulled apart and Peter’s face flared up as they saw the old lady on the sidewalk waving her cane and shouting. 

“You filthy people, can’t you see this is a public place? There are ladies present here how dare you show such ignorance with your kissing and your-” Peter didn’t hear any more through the thrumming of his heart, the screech of the wheels and Wade’s howling laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you see the movie trailer easter egg??? ;)


	26. is it just me or is it getting hot in here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit haha!! I have no words, just: enjoy. Oh and comment and kudos pwease!!

Peter pulled into the parking lot and cut the engine, shooting a glare at Wade. “It wasn’t that funny,” he pouted and opened the door, stomping his way to the entrance of the store. He heard Wade’s door shut and he locked the car but didn’t look at the other man. A few long strides later and Wade was standing in front of Peter, looking genuinely concerned.   
“I’m sorry Peter,” he said in a soft voice and his eyes turned all puppy-like. Peter tried to resist but it lasted for a second before he sighed and gave Wade a peck on the lips. He then smiled and started walking to the entrance, his step noticeably lighter. He heard Wade mumble something like ‘bipolar bastard’ behind him but he ignored it and simply took Wade’s scarred hand into his. As they got closer to the sliding doors though Peter could feel Wade become tenser and tenser as more people started appearing. When they were a couple of meters from the door, and Wade’s hand was almost crushing Peters, the younger man pulled them to a stop. Wade shifted on his feet and pointedly avoided Peter’s gaze. Peter pulled him closer and Wade became stiffer as his eyes took in all the people around them. Peter felt a sadness tug at his heart and gently he lifted his hand, stroked Wade’s jawline and applied pressure, pulling on Wade’s face so he could see only Peter. 

Wade brought his hesitant eyes up to Peter and Peter had to resolve himself not to show his own sadness, but instead willed himself to project determination and confidence. “Remember what I said?” Peter spoke in a gentle tone and Wade nodded slowly. Peter gave him a look that said ‘go on’ and after a moment Wade spoke.   
“I gotta look at you,” Wade said nervously and Peter gave him an expectant look. They held gazes for a minute before Wade’s eyes moved to the people who were starting to stare. Peter felt Wade’s control slipping so he pushed on his jaw again and immediately those light eyes connected with his.   
“Don’t look at them, look at me, only me,” Peter said and was surprised at the assertiveness in his voice. Peter could see Wade struggling to do as he said and he was fidgeting slightly, but the longer they stood there, the calmer Wade became. After five minutes, and many looks of concerns from strangers, Wade was looking at Peter with that same expression he looked at him when they were alone. Peter smiled and stroked Wade’s cheek, then ran his fingers along his lips. “Better?” He asked and Wade nodded and brought his forehead to rest on Peter’s. Together they brought their chins forward and connected their lips in a gentle, slow kiss that spoke everything they couldn’t say. They broke apart after a moment and pulled back from each other and walked into the large warehouse. 

Wade stayed close to Peter’s side and hung onto his hand for dear life. Although he had calmed down Peter had to remind himself that this was his first time going out without his mask on. As they grabbed a large trolley Peter took note of how people took double takes when they saw Wade. Even though his hood was up you could still see his marred face and though Peter was sure that the people didn’t mean to have such obnoxious reactions Wade probably thought they were doing it on purpose. As they wheeled the trolley to the first aisle Peter brought his hand around Wade’s waist and buried his face in his neck for a moment. The action seemed to calm Wade and he turned to look at Peter. Through that whole first aisle Peter could feel Wade watching him and when he wasn’t looking at paints or curtains or light fittings he would give his boyfriend an encouraging smile. As they made their way through the store Wade became more and more relaxed and Peter would make sure to ask him lots of questions and sometimes he would quarrel with him just for fun. Occasionally an aisle would be busier than the others and Wade would become silent and aware of the stares that he was receiving. At these times Peter would simply walk up to him, tilt his face towards his, peck his lips, whisper some soothing words and try to channel his positivity to Wade. It seemed to work because by the time that they were perusing in the last aisle Wade was talking animatedly, telling his boxes off and excitedly showing Peter items. Peter took it as a personal accomplishment and indulged Wade’s antics; laughing and teasing with him and after three hours they were finished. They made it to the busy front of the store where they, luckily, got a quick cashier who seemed too miserable to even make eye contact.

When they finally made it to the car Peter realised how hungry he was and decided they should stop by somewhere to eat. After putting everything in the trunk he was making his way to the drivers seat when Wade whizzed past him, opened the door and got in. Peter stood incredulous for a minute before he simply shrugged and got in the passenger seat. “In a bit of a hurry?” Peter asked sarcastically and Wade gave him a cheeky smile.   
“Actually there’s somewhere we need to go before the apartment,” he said as he pulled out, and Peter took that opportunity to admire him. Peter couldn’t help the way his breath became caught every time he saw that strong, masculine jawline and those thick, vice-like arms. Wade’s hands were beautifully shaped and Peter bit his lip as he thought about all the skill they must posses. He was wearing a loose hoodie but over the course of their trip he had unzipped it and Peter was marvelling at the tightness of the shirt underneath. It clung to him like a second skin and outlined every curvature of muscle and Peter could almost feel Wade’s abs bump along the tips of his fingers. He slowly brought his eyes up to admire Wade’s unknowing face when his gaze met Wade’s. Peter flushed furiously and faced forward, whipping his head around so fast he became dizzy. “Sorry,” Peter mumbled as he felt his face reach a sizzling degree. Wade chuckled softly and focused back on the road.   
“The boxes like when you stare at us,” Wade said a moment later and despite his surprise, Peter couldn’t bring himself to look at Wade, so he just stayed silent. “I’m yours, y’know,” Wade said, glancing at Peter briefly. “You can look as much as you want. I look at you all the time,” Wade said the last part with a little bit of uncertainty but it made Peter turn to him.

“Really?” Peter asked and immediately he felt dumb. Of course Wade was always staring at him, hell, wasn’t that the whole aim of their day out? Peter was about to amend his stupidity but Wade simply shrugged and looked at him, then back to the road.   
“Yeah, always. I like looking at you when you do stuff. I like your ass the best but I also like other stuff as well. White box thinks your eyes are the nicest; he says that the way they look at us is like no one’s ever looked at us before. Yellow box is only interested in your body, he can’t wait to see all of you,” Wade said and he smiled more to himself than anything. Peter just looked on in fascination. No one had ever said anything like this to him before.  
“What do you like?” He asked and he blushed, though not as much as before. When Wade didn’t answer straight away Peter got nervous, was he too forward? It was a ridiculous question since this was Wade he was referring to, but still, Peter couldn’t help but worry. There was no need however as a few seconds later Wade answered, sounding not the least bit bothered.  
“Sorry, I was thinking about it. I like everything about you, but my favourite thing is your smile,” he said and Peter felt taken aback.  
“My smile?”  
“Yeah, I like it when you smile, you look…happy. I like it when you smile ‘cause of me, makes it feel like I might not actually be a complete asshole,” Wade said jokingly but Peter could hear the uncertainty underneath. Peter didn’t know what to say but he didn’t need to talk, Wade seemed to be in his own world now. “I remember the first time I saw you smile because you saw me, it made the voices shut up, and I was thinking, is he smiling ‘cause of me or did you see something else? And then you came up and gave me a hug and I knew it was ‘cause of me, I had just never had that happen before. Usually I get a lot of funny looks from people, but you were the first to smile. I like that smile the best, when you first see me, it’s like the sun just came up, but on your face,” Wade finished, glancing at Peter. Peter could feel how uncomfortable Wade was, but he was touched that he made the effort to tell him that, even though Peter knew it was hard for him. Peter found that he was still at a loss for words so he did the only thing he could think of that would communicate his feelings. He grabbed Wade’s free hand and intertwined their fingers, giving his hand a squeeze before rubbing his thumb over the top of Wade’s hand. Wade looked surprised for a moment but then he looked at Peter and after flicking his gaze back to the road, he smiled. 

A moment later Wade had cut the engine and Peter saw that they were in front of Marie’s Mexican. Neither man made a move to get out though and, after checking for any old ladies, they pulled each other into a kiss. It was soft and gentle at first, but then Peter licked Wade’s bottom lip and it all went to hell. Wade was leaning over Peter as much as he could, and Peter was happily being crushed under his boyfriend’s weight. At this point in time they were both painfully hard and Peter was making a symphony of sounds of pleasure due to the fact that even if Wade shifted an inch it his body would rub up against his erect cock. Wade wasn’t having it much easier though, since every time Peter bucked or squirmed his dick would push up against Peter’s thigh. This only served to frustrate him and he took it out on Peter. Wade moved his rough kiss down to peck and suck on Peter’s neck and Peter went absolutely wild. When Wade hit his sweet spot his body jerked forward and when his leg slammed into Wade’s cock the other man bit down hard on Peter’s neck. Immediately Wade pulled away and wiped at the blood oozing from Peter’s neck. Peter vaguely registered that he was saying something but he was trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. The moment Wade bit down a surge of pain had flowed through Peter, but at the same time he was sure that he was about to come just from that. He was pulled out of his musings however from Wade’s voice filtering into his brain. “Peter? Peter! I’m so sorry,” Wade said, grabbing Peter’s face and swaying it from side to side, making Peter come back to him.  
“Huh?” Peter mumbled and he shook his head and blinked, trying to control his raging desire.   
“I said I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry Peter,” Wade was rambling, looking scared and guilty. It took a moment for Peter to understand that he was talking about the bite because he was too focused on the sight of his blood on Wade’s lips. He found himself leaning forward unconsciously and Wade was just looking at him in confusion.   
“S’alright,” Peter mumbled before flicking his tongue out and licking the blood off Wade’s lips. He could feel that Wade wanted to resist so he kissed him hard, pulling him on top of him even more.

Both men groaned when their cocks rubbed against the other’s body and the bite was quickly forgotten about as they lost themselves in another mind-blowing kiss. When their lungs were screaming at them for air they pulled apart and looked at each other. Peter swallowed when he took in Wade’s swollen and bruised lips, his flushed skin and dark, lustful eyes. Peter smiled a lazy smile at him and Wade screwed his eyes shut before turning to the steering wheel, turning the car on and pulling out of the parking lot. He then merged onto the main road and Peter had to hold on as he weaved through traffic at a fast speed. “What about the food?” Peter asked and Wade just narrowed his eyes.  
“Fuck the food,” Wade said through a growl and he jerked the car onto the parking space in front of his apartment building. Peter didn’t even get time to open his door before Wade had pulled him out of the car and into his arms. He carried Peter bridal style through the door of the building and took the stairs two at a time. Peter didn’t know whether he was confused or still horny. Maybe it was a mixture, but he didn’t have time to ponder because in no time Wade had slammed open his door, shut it with his foot, pressed Peter against it and connected their lips. Peter let out a noise of surprise but it lasted a second as he began to melt into the twirling of tongues. His back was against the door and Wade was holding him up by his hips. Peter decided to help out, so he wrapped his legs around Wade’s back and his arms around Wade’s neck. The moment he had done this their cocks brushed and Peter whimpered while Wade growled. After a few minutes of thorough kissing and dry humping they broke apart for a moment. Peter had never felt so dazed and intoxicated in his life. He had a sudden urge for something, and he didn’t seem to know what it was. So in his lust-filled haze he turned to his boyfriend for help.   
“Wade, I need,” Peter began but didn’t know how to continue since a wave of longing rushed over him and he groaned and let his head fall forward into the crook of Wade’s neck. Wade just lifted him and started walking to the bedroom.  
“I know baby boy, come on,” he said and the next thing Peter knew he was lying on Wade’s bed with Wade leaning over him. 

Peter didn’t know what was really happening here so he let his carnal instincts guide him and he began kissing up and down Wade’s neck. Wade groaned, but instead of grabbing Peter and kissing him senseless, like the younger man thought he would, he instead reached around him and un-hooked Peter’s legs from around his waist. Peter stopped worshipping Wade’s neck and instead gave his boyfriend a confused look. Wade simply shook his head and bent down to give Peter a heady, yet quick kiss. “Trust me Petey, I’ll take care of you,” he said, his voice thick and husky and Peter looked on for a moment before nodding and relaxing back on the bed. A look of surprise flicked across Wade’s face, almost as if he hadn’t expected Peter to be so willing, but it was gone as soon as it came. Wade leaned down again and began peppering Peter’s neck with kisses and Peter could feel Wade’s hands at the hem of his shirt. With gentleness that Peter didn’t think could have existed in this world Wade ran his hands under Peter’s shirt and up to his chest. Peter gasped at the feeling of the scarred skin as it lightly ghosted over his torso and he thought that this had to be the most beautiful feeling in the world. A few moments after Wade’s hands had settled on Peter’s sides he brushed his thumbs over Peter’s nipples and Peter bucked off the bed. Wade chuckled lightly and did it again and Peter bucked once more and screwed his eyes shut. “Wade,” Peter begged in a completely wanton voice and he opened his eyes just enough to see Wade clench his jaw, take a deep breath and calm himself. Peter became worried for a second but then Wade composed himself and gave him a wicked smile. 

“This is a bit unnecessary, don’t you think?” Wade asked sarcastically, flicking his eyes to Peter’s shirt. Peter wanted to reply but he found that his mouth was dry and something was blocking his throat in a way that he couldn’t quite describe. So he opted for nodding his head vigorously and the moment he did Wade took his hands from Peter’s skin and took the shirt off in one swift, quick movement. Peter gasped at the sudden rush of cold air and Wade caught it in a sudden kiss. Peter moaned into the kiss when Wade traced up his body again. Then Wade squeezed his nipples and Peter bucked so far up he full on crashed into Wade. Peter broke out of the kiss and blushed while Wade just chuckled again. “If you don’t stop doing that I’m gonna have to tie you down,” Wade said jokingly with a lustful glint. Peter gulped before giving Wade a sheepish look and he blushed more. Wade looked on for a moment before his face fell in disbelief as he picked up what Peter was putting down. “Peter,” he said warningly and Peter just shrugged and blushed even more.  
“I just, I like, ugh-” Peter gave up and covered his face with his hands in embarrassment. He heard Wade sigh before much larger hands came over his own and took them away from his face. Wade looked at him a moment before he shook his head.   
“You’re gonna be the death of me, y’know that?” Wade said before kissing Peter again. Peter smiled into the kiss but suddenly groaned when Wade’s hand came down to cup his erection through his pants. As they kissed Wade manoeuvred himself so that he could kiss Peter and undo his button and fly at the same time. When he had them undone he broke from the kiss and started travelling kisses down Peter’s chest. When he got to his nipples he took one into his mouth and Peter arched off the bed, a slight scream escaping from his lips. Wade roughly grabbed Peter’s hips and slammed them back down onto the bed and Peter found himself moaning at that. 

Wade treated Peter’s nipple like it was one of the greatest desserts as he licked, sucked and circled it. Every time Peter would try to buck, or arch Wade would squeeze his hips with a bruising force that made Peter whimper and squirm in pleasure. When Wade was finished with one nipple he moved to other, only now he also moved his hands from Peter’s hips to the hem of his tight boxers. After a moment of rubbing along the skin above the elastic, and making Peter go mental with the shivers that wracked his body, he pushed a hand inside. As soon as Wade’s fingers brushed along his length Peter swore he was going to come undone. And then he grabbed him. “Oh god!” Peter yelled out as he arched further than he had this whole time. Wade released his nipple and came up to meet Peter, chuckling.   
“Sorry babe, just me, no god, but I can see how you can get confused,” Wade said chuckling again and Peter tried to glare at him, but it only lasted for a second. Wade had wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and Peter felt his brain turn to mush, but then Wade gave a squeeze and Peter thought he was going to die.  
“No, please, not yet,” Peter mumbled, not even knowing what he was saying, but Wade seemed to.   
“Alright, I’ll save that for last,” he muttered before giving Peter a long, tight stroke. Peter’s arms went straight round Wade’s back and he held on tightly as Wade began a rhythm. After a couple of strokes Wade stopped at the head and ran his thumb over the slit. Peter felt his breath catch and his vision became stars for a moment. He bent his legs so that his knees were at either side of Wade’s torso and the other man readjusted himself before giving Peter a deep kiss. “Hold on,” he whispered before he began stroking again, only faster and with so much more force. Peter let out a loud moan and brought down Wade’s lips to his and tried to concentrate on all the pleasures he was receiving at once. After a few more strokes and more caresses on the head of his cock Peter was sure he was going to die. Wade knew what was happening though and he moved his hand to the base of Peter’s cock. He waited a beat before he squeezed as tight as he dared and moved all the way to the top. This was Peter’s undoing.   
“Wade!” He yelled as he came and felt hot liquid drench his cock, Wade’s hand and his underwear. As he was coming down from his climax he realised that Wade was panting just as much as he was. Peter stared, heavy lidded at his boyfriend before the light of the situation hit him full force. Peter blushed and turned and hid his head in the pillow, groaning. Wade removed his hand and Peter flushed more as he heard Wade grab some tissues and evidently wipe away Peter’s mess. A moment later Peter felt some fingers run through his hair and despite his embarrassment he turned to give Wade a thankful smile. Wade smiled back and gave Peter a quick peck. 

“You taste delicious, can’t wait to have all of you,” Wade whispered and Peter felt his face erupt in flames of flush as he pushed his boyfriend back onto the bed.  
“Wade,” he groaned, trying to sound exasperated but failing when he saw the cheeky smile that Wade wore. Peter rolled over and moved to straddle Wade, when the other man stopped his leg mid-air. Peter gave him a confused look but Wade just flicked his eyes to his lower region.  
“Petey, you do that and something very embarrassing is gonna happen,” Wade said and Peter looked down at the bulge in his boyfriend’s pants before he looked back up to Wade, a smirk on his face.   
“Well,” he said as he straddled Wade anyway, but made sure to hover just above his erect cock. “We can’t have that, can we?” He said slyly and his hands reached down to undo Wade’s fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahahaha sorry lovelies but everything in moderation!! Bet you can't wait for the next one ;)


	27. The beginning of something special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I am so sorry I haven't uploaded in ages! I'm actually on holiday at the moment so I haven't had time to write between the relaxing and walks on the beach! Anyway hope you enjoy this next chapter and let me know what you think!

Peter didn’t know what happened, but as soon as the fly was down his confidence seemed to disappear as fast as a cake in front of a fat kid. He gulped and looked up at Wade, hoping that he was too high on desire to notice. Unfortunately though when Peter looked up he found a pair of crystalline eyes boring into his. He saw the pain and guilt start to seep into them before Wade blinked and the emotions were gone. Instead the man beneath him diverted his gaze, cleared his throat and put his hands gently on Peter’s waist, it was clear he was going to move him. Before he could do so, and evidently say something that would end the moment, Peter’s eyes widened and he gasped before grabbing two fistfuls of Wade’s shirt and shaking his head. “Wade, don’t. I just-” he didn’t get to finish as his mouth became occupied with the gentle kiss that Wade captured it in. Wade broke the kiss and Peter felt one of his boyfriend’s hands come up and stroke his cheek.  
“It’s ok Petey, really. I don’t mind just doing it to you, I can take care of myself, I’m a big boy,” Wade said and Peter could see him struggling to keep his tone light. Peter could just imagine the thoughts that would be going through Wade’s head. He was probably thinking that Peter didn’t want him like that, or that he was having second thoughts about their relationship and Wade altogether. With a sudden urgency Peter gripped Wade’s shirt tighter before he struggled to take it off. Immediately Wade became surprised and after a few seconds of desperately trying to get the shirt off Peter felt his boyfriends strong hands clamp his arms to his body and shake him slightly. Peter felt an overwhelming wave of frustration hit him as he used his reserved super strength to get out of Wade’s grip and aggressively rip open his shirt straight down the middle. Peter felt Wade slump under him in shock but he didn’t think about that and only stared appreciatively at the scarred chest and abs in front of him. He shook himself and brought his gaze to meet Wade’s startled one, determination suddenly replacing desperation and frustration. He leant in so that his chest was almost touching Wade’s and their noses were a hairbreadth apart. 

“You’re my big boy Wade and there is no one on this whole fucking planet who’s going to stop me from making you feel good. I was going to say that I’ve never done this before so that’s why I stopped, I have no freaking idea what the hell I’m doing! And then you’re so good at it and what if I stuff up and you loose the feeling and then you’ll hate me and-” Peter was, once again, cut off by his boyfriend’s lips on his, this time though the kiss was anything but gentle. It was heated and passionate and it travelled all the way down to Peter’s bones and made his toes curl. When they finally pulled away Peter tried to think of what he had been talking about when he met Wade’s fiery gaze and he lost all coherent thought.   
“Do you know how sexy you are when you get like that?” Wade asked but Peter didn’t get to answer because Wade pulled him in for another mind-blowing kiss. They pulled apart and Peter thought he would be able to control his spinning thoughts and feelings when he was flipped onto his back and Wade was suddenly on top of him, his body emanating desire and anticipation.   
“The boxes love it, unfortunately,” Wade paused and smiled wickedly, sending blood shooting straight to Peter’s groin again. “I don’t take too well to having my shirts ripped open. The last guy who dared to rip my clothing got his head sliced off and stuck on top of a fire hydrant,” Wade continued talking in a low, deadly tone and for the life of him Peter couldn’t feel scared. He had no idea what had happened to Wade but it seemed that something snapped and though Peter knew that he should be fearing for his life, he couldn’t, just like the first night they had met. His mind was blank and his eyes couldn’t move from Wade’s, which had an animalistic shine to them now. Wade brought his hand up and Peter couldn’t help but flinch slightly, despite his want for the touch. Wade saw this and something seemed to register in his mind as the wild look he had before disappeared in a heartbeat and he went deadly still. A moment later Peter felt a rush of wind run over his bare chest and he was alone on the bed. His eyes instantly flickered to Wade, who was standing at the window, bits of his shirt hanging of him and his hands clutching his head as if in pain. Peter felt a bolt of fear rush through him and in the next second he was standing next to Wade, reaching out to him. “Wade, what’s wrong baby, what happened, where does it hurt?” Peter said desperately, though trying to sound calm. When his outstretched hand made contact with Wade’s shoulder, that other man jumped back as if he had been burnt. 

“No!” Wade yelled and the hurt and pain in his eyes made Peter reel back for a moment before he was advancing on Wade.  
“Wade, tell me what’s wrong,” Peter said, not even trying to hide the concern and anxiety in his voice. He fully expected Wade to shut off and put up his walls and brush it off but instead he walked to the bed and sat on the edge, dropping his head into his hands. Peter gingerly followed and when he saw that Wade wasn’t going to move he slowly placed an arm around his boyfriends shoulders and waited for him to speak.   
“I’m sorry Peter,” Wade whispered after some time and Peter pulled back slightly, placing his free hand on Wade’s thigh.   
“What for?” Peter asked, not expecting an answer. He was surprised yet again however when Wade took in a deep breathe and glanced at him.   
“I swear to god I wasn’t going to hurt you, they’d never let me do that, Petey, I swear I wasn’t!” Wade screamed suddenly and got up and began pacing. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he began whispering over and over and Peter stood up and grabbed Wade’s arms and dragged him back to their previous sitting postion.  
“Why are you apologizing? Is it because I flinched?” Peter asked, getting a pretty good idea of where this was heading. After hesitating for a few moments Wade nodded and Peter rolled his eyes. “Wade, not once did I ever think you were going to hurt me, it was just instinct. I want your touch,” Peter said in exasperation, hoping that Wade could see what Peter was feeling. Wade just stared at Peter before facing forward and looking blankly out the window.  
“Really?” He asked and though Peter could see that Wade was trying not to show his vulnerability on his face it seeped through his voice.   
“Yes,” Peter said in a breath of relief, and clutched his boyfriend tighter. He then cleared his throat and gathered some courage before continuing. “And…I want to touch you too. Now.” Peter said, his voice betraying his nerves, but only slightly. 

Wade whipped his head around and gave Peter a bewildered stare before nodding. Peter took that as a good sign and got up and stood in front of Wade. He then leaned over and pushed the other man back onto the bed before straddling his hips. Peter began to smirk when he saw that dominating light come into Wade’s eyes, but frowned when he saw Wade shake himself and screw his eyes shut. He thought Peter didn’t like it. Taking in a deep breath, Peter leaned down and grazed his lips over Wade’s ear before whispering in it. “Take control,” was all he said before he leaned back and looked down at Wade. He could see Wade fighting to keep himself in check so Peter decided to help move things along by biting his lip and challenging Wade with his eyes. The moment Wade saw what Peter was trying to say with his body he gave in to himself all of a sudden Peter was lying under Wade’s weight, just how he liked it. He smiled at Wade and gave his cheek a peck before kissing down his neck. Wade’s jawline became taught and his eyes shut as Peter began sucking vigorously on his sweet spot. After Peter was satisfied that Wade was now taught as a bowstring he moved his hand down to cup Wade’s member through his underwear. Wade gasped because of the sudden contact and Peter swallowed nervously but nevertheless moved his mouth to Wade’s ear once more. He scraped his teeth along the lobe and then licked along the shell, causing Wade to groan and then growl. “Help me, Wade,” he said and as he whispered the tantalizing words he let go of Wade’s groin and grabbed one of Wade’s hands that was holding him up. Peter moved their hands back down to Wade’s crotch and put Wade’s hand on his dick with Peter’s on top. Peter smiled in triumph the moment he heard the possessive snarl pass through Wade’s lips and a moment later Peter’s hand was being held in a tight grip against Wade’s cock.   
“You want me to help, this how we do it, I’ll say where your hand goes and what it does, got it sweetheart?” Wade said in that same deadly voice and Peter smiled as the shivers racked his body. 

“Well come on then, or did you want to take a cold shower?” Peter taunted, a slight tremble in his voice, though not from fear. Wade was about to growl something back when his expression cleared slightly and the grip on Peter’s hand slackened. Wade quickly searched Peter’s face and was pulling up when Peter gave him a hard look.   
“Oh no you don’t,” Peter said before he brought his head up and smashed their lips together. Peter bit and licked on Wade’s bottom and constantly tried to push inside his mouth. He could feel Wade’s hesitation at continuing and decided to do something potentially stupid. He freed his leg from under Wade and brought it up and then down again, digging his heel into the back of Wade’s shin. Wade let out a yelp of pain before it turned into a growl and the grip on Peter’s hand became bruising and Wade’s tongue was pushing roughly against his. The harshness lasted for a second before Wade softened a bit, but he now understood what Peter wanted. Peter grinned into the kiss as he felt Wade push his hand into his boxers and wrap Peter’s fingers around his member. Wade began pulling and pushing Peter’s hand, his grip still hard and demanding. They pulled apart from the kiss but Peter moved straight onto Wade’s neck and moved down to nip and kiss along his collarbones. Wade groaned and dropped his head in the crook of Peter’s neck and Peter relished in the feeling of the quivering cock in his hand. Just when he was certain that Wade was about to come undone, Wade let go of Peter’s hand and everything came to a halt. Peter lifted his head up to meet Wade’s in confusion but what he saw made desire ripple through his body.

“Did I say you could stop?” Wade said in that tone that Peter was sure was now his favourite sound in the world. Peter shook his head and licked his lips as he noticed just how handsome Wade looked when he was about to come. He didn’t get to admire for long though because Wade bucked his hips into Peter’s hand and Wade’s growl reverberated onto Peter’s chest. “Then I expect you to keep going until I come,” he said and Peter nodded, a cheeky smile on his face. He gathered his concentration and started stroking again, slowly. Wade returned his head to its previous position though now he began peppering kisses along Peter’s neck. When he hit Peter’s sweet spot Peter stopped stroking and moaned, relishing in the wonderful sensation. It didn’t last however as Wade nipped him and Peter jumped, smiling at Wade’s chuckle.   
“Sorry,” he said and kept going with his ministrations. Wade simply licked his little bite mark and continued worshipping Peter’s neck.   
“S’alright,” he groaned out in a low husky voice and Peter had to control the way it made his dick come to attention. Instead he focused on his hand around Wade. He tried to do the same thing that Wade had done to him, running his thumb over the tip, stroking long and squeezing hard. Wade was bucking and panting in no time and Peter realised just how much Wade’s pleasure was affecting him. He had grown impossibly hard but at the same time he could think of nothing but bringing Wade to the edge and he felt as though if he could do that it would make him feel incredibly good too. So he kept going, increasing his pace and when he felt Wade begin to shake he just focused on the tip and kept swirling his thumb around it in circles. 

All of a sudden Wade went stiff before he shuddered violently and Peter heard his name being ground out of that perfect mouth of his boyfriend’s. A warm, sticky liquid covered Peter’s hand and he felt himself blushing despite everything. Wade lifted his head and the look he gave him made Peter’s heart stop beating before it began at an erratic pace. It was a look of tenderness and gratitude and Peter felt that everything he had ever wanted out of life was right there in Wade’s eyes. Peter smiled back and gave Wade a finishing kiss, trying to put all the overwhelming feelings coursing through him into it. When they pulled apart they simply gazed into each other’s eyes before Peter realized his hand was still in Wade’s underwear. Once again blushing he removed his stained hand and the movement caught Wade’s attention. The other man looked up in realisation before gently grabbing Peter’s wrist and pulling Peter up by it.   
“Here, let’s get you cleaned up,” he said and went to grab some tissues before a though hit Peter.   
“Wait,” he said before taking his wrist out of Wade’s grip and looking intently at his hand. He didn’t have the courage to look up at Wade as his face flamed but with determination he brought his hand up to his mouth and licked the tip of one finger. As soon as the taste hit his mouth he scrunched up his face and made a slight choking sound. Realising that this might have been offensive to his boyfriend he looked up at Wade in alarm but only saw his bewildered expression. Wade quickly recovered and grabbed Peter’s hand, wiping the rest off.  
“You didn’t have to do that baby,” he said, chucking the tissue next to the other one on the bedside table. Peter just shrugged and adjusted himself so that he was under the covers and cuddled up to Wade.   
“I wanted to, besides how am I going to give you a proper blowjob?” Peter said, glad that his face was hidden. One thing that wasn’t hidden was Wade’s cock, now becoming hard again. Peter snickered and Wade just groaned but cuddled up to Peter anyway and gave him a kiss on the top of his head.   
“I really am going to die by your hands,” he whispered and Peter only smiled before letting sleep take over his mind and body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so, as you can probably guess Petey and Wade's sexual life will take a more ahem, rough, approach. If you love sweet sweet love-making and you can't imagine anything worse than a slap on the bum then I'm sorry but this might be a lot for you to take in (that's what he said!!). I hope you can still enjoy my story though and please leave comments as I love hearing what you guys have to say!!


	28. this is all your fault, Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I would use up all 5000 characters in saying sorry but you guys probably just wanna read the goddamn chapter so I'll leave you to it. Just letting you know that I will be VERY busy so I am sorry if my updates are less often and far apart but I have not forgotten about you guys and I love writing this so just bare with me!! Thanks for all the support, happy reading! :)

Peter sniffed and groaned before turning around in the bed, instinctively grabbing onto the big, warm, solid thing next to him. Peter became a little startled when the object grabbed onto him as well and pulled him closer. He relaxed and smiled to himself when he heard Wade’s contented sigh and soft snore. Opening his eyes slowly Peter took in Wade’s small bedroom and then his eyes landed on Wade himself. The older man had his eyes shut and Peter imagined if he had eyelashes they would be long and luscious and fan beautifully across his cheekbones. Thinking about that made Peter wonder. He had never heard of what Wade looked like before everything and now he couldn’t imagine him looking any other way. Even if Wade had been a handsome hunk Peter couldn’t convince himself that he’d had liked him any better, but then again, Wade might. Peter sighed unconsciously as he brought a hand up to stroke along the top of Wade’s cheekbone. The scars bumped along under his fingertips as he moved his thin digits back and forth lightly. As he watched the kaleidoscope of shapes spanning over Wade’s face he couldn’t help but reflect on what his life had become. 

Never in a million years would he have believed himself to be here, lying next to the one and only Deadpool after a couple of hand jobs. Peter had always imagined that he would pretty much spend the rest of his life juggling studies, trying to get somewhere with photography and Spider-Man. Of course he would have put some effort into finding someone and settling down but it wouldn’t have been a big priority, but now, now it was everything. Peter hadn’t thought about fate much but it seemed he owed it a lot. The amount of times that he had run into Wade weren’t just coincidence and he was sure that the feelings he got when he was with him weren’t anything to sneeze at either. He had felt attraction before, sure, but this was different. Usually when he saw someone good-looking he’d think wow it’d be nice to be with them but that was it, with Wade though it was completely different. After he first saw him he couldn’t get him off his mind and now they were here, together. Peter knew that maybe they were moving too fast and it could go wrong at any time. He had always been one to proceed with caution when it came to these things because he knew that he was prone to royally fucking things up. Despite his dads efforts to reassure him that true love did exist Peter had always been sceptical, but as he looked at Wade it made him wonder…could it be?

Peter didn’t get time to wonder long when the man beside him stirred and fluttered open his eyes. Peter smiled dreamily before he realised that Wade had probably felt him starring and that’s why he had woken. Of course this probably wasn’t the case but it still made Peter blush and turn his gaze skyward. He snapped it back however when he heard a low, husky chuckle and shivers ran down his spine. Then Wade spoke, his voice laden with a sleepy undertone. “It’s a little early to be thinking naughty thoughts, Petey,” Wade said and Peter couldn’t help but turn a half-hearted glare towards his boyfriend.   
“Unlike someone I don’t have sex on my mind twenty-four seven,” Peter said, but his blush didn’t subside.   
“Uh-huh,” Wade said and before Peter could react the older man had rolled over and had squished Peter under his enormous weight. Peter huffed out a breath and tried in vain to get the mountain off of him with smacks to Wade’s side and back.   
“Wade you fat-ass get off me!” Peter said in a strained voice as Wade shifted, sneaking an arm in between their bodies. Peter wondered what his boyfriend was up to when he suddenly gasped as Wade’s hand cupped his morning erection.  
“Well, well, what do we have here? Not thinking naughty thoughts, huh?” Wade said in a low voice that didn’t help Peter’s situation.   
“It’s not,” Peter tried but his words got caught in his mouth as Wade gave an experimental squeeze. He gulped and continued, “It’s not what you think you horn dog, it’s just, oh god,” Peter bit down on Wade’s forearm to stop the loud moan that was about to escape his mouth after Wade gave his member a long, hard stroke through the clothing. 

Wade chuckled and the distraction gave Peter the strength he needed to push Wade off him. A stunned Wade went flying off the bed and a second later a loud thud rang through the room as Wade’s body made contact with the ground. Peter scrambled to the edge of the bed and looked down stunned at his boyfriend who was wincing and clutching his head. Peter couldn’t move for a second but then the adrenaline kicked in and he was kneeling next to Wade, helping him to sit up. “Wade, Wade please talk to me are you okay?” Peter tried to control his growing hysteria but it was hard when Wade just sat cradling his head and screwing his eyes shut. Just when Peter believed he needed to call someone Wade opened his eyes and let out a big breath before bringing his head up and blinking at Peter. Wade stared for a moment before he smiled slightly and ran a hand through Peter’s hair.   
“What’s up sweet pea, you look whiter than an Irish girl’s ass,” Wade said and it took a moment before Peter laughed shakily, his body slumping so that he was now fully leaning against Wade’s chest. Wade simply put his arms around his boyfriend and started rubbing his back. Now Peter let out a hearty chuckle.   
“You scared me half to death, what the hell happened?” Peter asked and brought his head up to look into his boyfriend’s light eyes. Wade merely shrugged and swayed his head side to side gently.   
“A couple things, actually,” he said and when he didn’t elaborate Peter lifted his eyebrow in a questioning manner. Wade looked confused for a second before his faced cleared in understanding and he continued. 

“Oh, well, first I had to squish the instinct to kill you. Then I had to fix the boxes cause they get all muddled when my head gets hurt. After that I had to look really hurt so you could give me a get-well-kiss,” Wade finished with a cheeky smile. Peter was mildly stunned that Wade had told him all that and also that that had actually happened. Then the last part registered and his calculating face turned into a glare.   
“You’re a snitch, you know that?” He said and tried to wriggle out of Wade’s arms.   
“Will you be my seeker then?” Wade asked and Peter stopped.  
“You know Harry Potter?” Here Wade just rolled his eyes.  
“Do I look like I live under a rock? Of course I know it, besides Draco Malfoy is the hottest fucking thing ever.” There was a pause and Peter saw the exact moment Wade registered what he had said. Wade’s eyes went wide and his mouth opened and closed with no words coming out. Peter raised an eyebrow before sighing and swiftly getting out of Wade’s lap, the other man clearly too stunned to move. Peter opened a couple of drawers, picked out some clothes and made his way to the bathroom. When he turned in the doorway Wade was sitting there, it looked like he was in his head probably listening to his boxes. Peter cleared his throat and in a flash Wade’s eyes were focused on him. Peter gave him an indifferent look as he spoke.   
“I expect a cup of coffee, a pile of pancakes and your pink apron when I get out of this shower,” was all he said before he shut the bathroom door, leaving a wide-eyed Wade sitting on the bedroom floor. 

 

Peter sighed as he opened the bathroom door; that shower had done wonders for his muscles. He stretched and felt his shirt come up a little, but it probably only came to his crotch now. He had stolen the smallest looking garments of Wade’s and he was still swimming in them. He loved it though because he could scrunch the bottom of the shirt up, bring it to his face and smell what he now knew was Wade’s scent. It was that same scent he had woken up to when he stayed for the first night and it still hit him like the very first time. Now, however Peter was getting whiffs of coffee and pancakes and he realised just how hungry he was and how much fun he was going to have. Peter came to realise pretty quickly that when it came to the bedroom Wade was the boss but everywhere else the power was in his hands. He smirked to himself as he made his way to the kitchen; oh this was going to be good. 

Peter controlled his shock at the scene that greeted him. The small table was set with a giant platter of pancakes in the middle, two plates, two steaming cups of fragrant coffee and was that a bunch of flowers? The sight that made Peter loose all thought though was Wade standing behind his chair dressed in his pink apron, with no shirt underneath. Shit, Peter forgot how useless he became when he was aroused. Nevertheless he cleared his throat and prayed to god that his poker face was masking the chaotic spiral of erotic images flashing through his mind. He walked, hopefully looking calm, towards the table and took his seat, focusing with all his energy on the set up in front of him. Peter felt Wade’s hesitation and uncertainty and it gave him a little reassurance. When he reached for the pancakes he heard Wade’s chair scrape and tried to keep his gaze focused on the food and not on the sex god who was now in his line of sight. Peter moved deliberately and in a calculated manner, pointedly ignoring Wade.

They ate in silence for about ten minutes and Peter could feel Wade’s growing frustration and uneasiness. Peter was halfway through chewing when he heard Wade’s cutlery clank harshly onto his plate and Wade suddenly stand up, smacking his palms onto the table. Peter barely controlled his jump of surprise and worked on keeping the smirk from forming on his lips. When he didn’t say anything, Wade suddenly let his emotions out. “What the hell, Peter?!” Was all he said, and instead of answering Peter slowly buttered his pancake. The next instant the knife was out of his hand and he was yanked up and face to face with Wade. His boyfriend was tense for a moment before he relaxed and looked at Peter like he was trying to figure out a maths equation. Then he seemed to think of something before his whole demeanour turned mushy and Peter realised with horror that he was going into wet puppy mode. As Wade stared down at him with a slight pout and his droopy eyes Peter had to mentally shield himself and put a lot of effort into keeping his face emotionless. “Petey,” Wade whined and Peter had to steel himself against the sudden urge to just sag against this adorable man and bend to his every whim. “Petey, my head hurts,” Wade said in that same vulnerable voice. “I think a get-well-kiss will help me feel better,” Wade finished and he even sniffed at the end to add emphasis. Peter closed his eyes to gather his thoughts and emotions before he talked, barely holding on to his composure. 

“Maybe Draco Malfoy can kiss you better,” Peter said and thanked the lord that his voice didn’t waver, unlike his legs were about to do. Meanwhile Wade’s jaw went slack and his whole body seemed to be in disbelief. Peter finally let his smirk out and let Wade see his whole plan on his face. He didn’t know what to expect of Wade’s reaction, but it definitely wasn’t what happened next. One moment they’re standing next to the table and the next Peter is pushed up against the wall, his feet off the floor and Wade attacking his neck with nips, kisses and sucks. Peter didn’t even get a chance to register what was happening when a loud yelp left his mouth as Wade latched onto his sweet spot. Peter’s mind instantly went fuzzy, but that was before Wade shoved his leg in between Peter’s and smashed Peter down onto his thigh. Now Peter screamed as his raging hard on roughly collided with Wade’s leg. His thoughts were a scramble of moan, rub, groan, tilt head and rub again until he couldn’t take it anymore. He was full on dry-humping Wade’s leg and the other man was relentless in his attack on Peter’s neck, jawline, collarbones, anywhere he could reach. Peter began panting and he could feel his desire mounting just like it had yesterday. Peter didn’t know how but Wade must have sensed Peter’s coming orgasm because all of a sudden his feet were on the ground, his pants were around his ankles and his cock was in Wade’s hand. 

The moment Wade began stroking Peter couldn’t stop moaning. His head that had been resting back on the wall now dropped forward onto Wade’s shoulder and in the next stroke Peter found himself biting the scarred skin. Wade let out a growl and began working Peter harder and faster, bringing a hand around Peter’s waist to cup his ass. Just then Peter felt his desire reaching a higher and higher point and it became harder and harder to breath or even think. “W-Wade, I’m gonna…aahh!” Peter didn’t get to finish his sentence as he came all over Wade’s hand. Both men slumped against each other and all that could be heard in the room was their laboured breathing. Finally Peter heard Wade swallow before he lifted his head from Peter’s shoulder and buried it in Peter’s hair.   
“Draco Malfoy cannot scream the way you do,” Wade said, his words coming out breathy. Peter chuckled and lifted his head with great effort.   
“Is he still better looking?” Peter asked teasingly and Wade dropped his head back on Peter’s shoulder and groaned.   
“No fucking one is more gorgeous than you, I mean, have you seen your ass?” Wade said and squeezed Peter’s globe for emphasis. Peter let out a breathy chuckle and planted a kiss on Wade’s temple.   
“Good, so long as it stays that way I’m happy,” Peter said before giving Wade a light shove. “Go clean up, we can clear the breakfast later but I wanna get going,” Peter said as he pulled his pants up. Wade looked at him confused.  
“Where are we going?” He asked and made his way to the sink.  
“Didn’t you want to go somewhere before we got distracted yesterday?” Peter asked, going into the bedroom to fix himself up a bit so he didn’t look like he was just given a handy. The only sound coming from the kitchen was the sound of running water before a loud ‘oh!’ rang through the apartment and Peter walked in on Wade drying his hands.   
“Yeah, I wanted to go to the furniture store to get some new stuff and maybe some pretty decorating things,” he said and pulled off his apron. Peter openly stared as his boyfriend’s scarred and absolutely drool-worthy chest before meeting Wade’s twinkling gaze. Peter cleared his throat and tried to make it out that he wasn’t that affected by those hard, rippling muscles.  
“Why do you want that stuff?” Peter asked, trying not to let his gaze wonder downwards. Wade just stepped forward and tilted his head before answering.  
“Well, I can’t have my boyfriend staying in an ugly apartment, he might run away,” Wade said with a wink before sidestepping Peter and walking into the bedroom. 

Peter stood stunned for a moment before he turned and called out to Wade. The other man stopped and turned curiously before Peter strode up to him confidently and smashed their lips together. Their tongues tangled and played and their arms went straight around each other. When they were both thoroughly sated and flustered Peter pulled back and half-smirked, half-smiled, “how’s that for a get-well-kiss?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an 'sorry I'm such a shit updater' I threw in that smut for you guys ;) Anyway hopefully I'll be able to post again soon! Please comment and kudos it really helps!


	29. the name's pool...deadpool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! I know I haven't posted in forever but I am back and hope to have heaps of updates to come on I'm on HOLIDAYS!!!  
> Anyway sorry this chapter is kinda meh but I gotta sweep away the cobwebs first and I've also been reading tons of military fictions so yah! I hope you guys enjoy it anyway and I'll update real soon :)

Peter stepped through the door that Wade held open for him and walked into the apartment building’s underground car park. Wade swerved through the cars and Peter followed diligently until they came to a door at the back of the garage. It was blue and the paint was flaking, but the most eye-catching feature was the massive lock on it that was about the size of Peter’s hand. Wade stopped in front of the door and grabbed some keys out of his pocket before inserting one into the lock and turning. Peter heard the snap of the lock and then Wade opened the door to reveal a small room. 

Inside, under a cover in the far corner, Peter made out the shape of a motorcycle. Unfortunately that was all that was lit from the light of the open door, everything else in the room was shrouded in darkness. Feeling curious Peter took a step forward, only a second later his world turned chaotic. He heard Wade shout ‘No!’ just as he felt the tiniest pressure on his ankle. Peter had one second to look down and see his leg pushing on a thin, translucent wire before a hand clasped around his waist and he was yanked back. As he was pulled back through the doorway Peter saw the bullets in front of his eyes, felt the air of them rushing past and heard the bang of the guns all in slow motion. His heart was beating a million miles a minute and he had stopped breathing all together. 

In his daze Peter stumbled back onto Wade’s chest, his eyes wide and glassy. Peter could feel Wade’s chest pumping up and down against his back and then Wade’s head came to slump forward onto Peter’s shoulder and his other arm wrapped around Peter’s waist and squeezed. “Jesus Christ Petey,” Wade breathed, his breath fanning along Peter’s shoulder. Peter couldn’t speak just yet; instead he merely shook his head and brought his arms around Wade’s that were resting on his stomach. They stayed like that for about three minutes when Peter finally swallowed and talked.   
“Thanks,” he said, his voice slightly croaky. Wade chuckled before lifting his head and giving Peter an ‘are you kidding me look’.  
“Oh Petey-pie I didn’t do that for you,” he said and Peter just scrunched up his brows in confusion. Wade elaborated, “can you imagine what your dads would do to me if you had died from a trap I set? Tony would cut my balls off, sew them back on, and then cut them off again. Probably with a blunt, plastic spoon.” Peter blinked at Wade before he thought, then let out a chuckle.   
“You should be so lucky,” he replied before disentangling himself from Wade’s embrace and taking a shaky step forward into the room. He felt Wade reach in front of him to the right and turn on a switch. After some flickering from the overhead lights the room was bathed in light and Peter felt his eyes go wide. 

Every wall, except the one behind the bike, had floor-to-ceiling shelving. On those shelves were every kind of gun, knife, wire, computer and clothing you would expect to see at a military base. The guns ranged from small pistols to heavy duty snipers to machineguns. There were knives of all sizes, some even looked like something out a fantasy game. There was rope and wire as thick as Peter’s forearm and some so thin that it was almost invisible. Peter recognised about a dozen different types of computers specialised for tracking and hacking. And then there were all the different kinds of cloaks and jackets, some had hoods with night goggles attached, others had specialised camouflage and some were just awesome looking. Peter did a full 360 of the room before turning back to his boyfriend. Wade was as at one of the shelves, opening up a computer and typing on it. Peter stalked up to him and peered at the computer screen before looking back at Wade. He bit his lip, not knowing if he should disturb him, but Wade decided for him. “Whattaya think?” Wade asked, not taking his eyes off the screen. Peter was slightly surprised but then he looked around again and answered.  
“Wade, this is incredible, I feel like I’m in a spy movie,” Peter said, a smile forming on his lips. Wade smiled slightly as well but didn’t say anything else. Peter started to feel awkward, kind of like he was intruding on Wade’s work. To try to quell the sensation he took a step back and began to walk around slowly. He felt his Spider-Man fanboy side start to stir as he looked at everything. Some of this stuff would come in real handy on his missions. He almost squealed when he found a grappling hook gun. Oh man, this would be so great when he ran out of web or as an extension of his own powers. After fawning over the other great stuff, and looking nervously at the bigger, more dangerous guns, he stopped in front of the bike. Peter lifted a corner of the cover and peeled it back, only to gasp lowly when he saw what was underneath. The whole bike looked like it had been chewed by a t-rex and then spat out again. Peter briefly wondered what could have happened when his mind snapped back to a bloodstained Wade. Ah, this must be from the ‘accident’ he had mentioned. 

Peter’s eyes flicked over to his boyfriend, raked down his muscular figure. Peter spent a second just marvelling at him. Wade truly was something special, maybe he couldn’t see it but Peter sure could. As Peter was looking, he was also wondering. He wondered what it must be like not to die. Obviously if Wade had been like any other person he wouldn’t have survived that accident, he wouldn’t be standing with Peter right now. It was like a lighting bolt of realisation for Peter. Wade had never seen surviving everything as a good thing before; he’d never had a reason to say ‘gee, I’m glad I didn’t die’. Peter thought about that, about how it must feel to hear and see people dying, knowing that it was their time and all their pain and suffering had ended, even if they didn’t want it. Tomorrow they wouldn’t have to get up and face their issues; they would be dead, just like it was supposed to be. Peter felt a wave of sadness come over him. What had Wade thought every time he had healed, did he ever close his eyes and welcome death, only to have to open them again. To be on the brink of release dozens of times yet never able to let go. Peter looked up then and looked straight at Wade. Peter involuntarily straightened his back as his eyes bore into Wade’s figure. He made a vow. Peter promised himself that he would give Wade a reason to fight, that anytime Wade was on the brink of death, he wouldn’t want to let go. Peter thought about how from now on if he ever came close to dying he would try his hardest to stay alive for his family, for his future, for Wade. He wanted his boyfriend to feel the same, to have that desire for life. He wanted Wade to wake up and not feel like he had been cheated, but instead to wake up and thank the heavens that he was still alive. Peter didn’t exactly know how he would accomplish this but he figured that if he kept treating Wade the way he did, kept showing him how valuable he is then maybe, just maybe, it could work. 

“What you smiling about?” Wade’s voice snapped into Peter’s thoughts and the younger man cleared his head and gave Wade a smile. Wade was still at his computer but he had stopped typing and had turned his attention to Peter. Peter simply shook his head and gave a smirk.  
“I was just thinking how you destroyed this bike so now we can’t have sex on it,” Peter said slyly and watched as Wade’s jaw went slack before he stalked over to Peter. Wade snatched Peter off his feet and Peter squealed as he instinctively wrapped his arms and legs around Wade’s thick body. They stood there just looking at each other before Peter brought his head down and connected their lips. Wade immediately responded, not even waiting for permission before plunging his tongue into Peter’s mouth. Peter wasn’t even mad, in fact he moaned in approval, causing Wade to push their bodies together making some lovely friction. Peter moaned again, but broke the kiss, deciding that after this morning’s events it wasn’t wise to arouse Wade when they had plans for the day. Wade didn’t approve however and when Peter separated their lips he growled lowly and gave Peter’s neck a little nip. Peter flinched and giggle, giving Wade a smack on the back of his neck. “No, bad boy, we need to actually get stuff done today,” Peter said, though his voice wasn’t very convincing. Wade pulled back slightly and raked his gaze hungrily over Peter.  
“I could get you done today,” he drawled and Peter had to supress a shiver.   
“No, now let me down, you’ve rumpled my clothes,” Peter pouted and Wade reluctantly let him go.  
“We could rumple the sheets,” Wade said, turning back to the computer. Peter suddenly blushed at the mental image of Wade lying naked on a messy bed, giving him come-hither eyes. God, when did he become so horny?

Peter fixed his clothes and looked back toward Wade who had resumed typing on the computer. He walked behind him, wrapping his arms around Wade’s waist and peering around him to look at the screen. He no longer felt awkward; he had decided it was just stupid. Obviously Wade didn’t have a problem with him being down here otherwise he never would have brought him. Besides, his inner 12 year old loved it here too much to care. Wade typed for a few more minutes before Peter got curious. “What are you doing?” Peter asked and Wade clicked a couple more keys before replying.  
“Checking up on a mark,” he said and Peter ‘ohh’d’.   
“So, is this a tracker or?...”   
“Yeah, I stuck the device on him a couple weeks ago. Thing is, I think he knows I’m onto him cause he keeps moving in a weird pattern,” Wade said, his voice low and serious. Peter was intrigued now.  
“Pattern?”  
“Mmm, it’s a classic evasive manoeuvre. Basically he never stays in one spot long enough for me to catch him and I can never tell where he’s going to go next so I can’t wait for him. I tried tracing his cards but he’s using cash and he’s using fake names,” Wade stared intently at the screen as he talked and Peter just looked on, fascinated.   
“Well you know where he is, why don’t you wait until he’s less than a twelve hour drive away and catch him?” Peter asked, trying to remember all the times he’s helped Nick Fury catch people. Wade seemed to ponder it before he shook his head.   
“I can’t do things in a rush, I need to plan. And besides I need him in an isolated area where I can clean up my tracks and make it look shady. If he’s in an overly populated area the chances are he’ll keep moving, go to malls, restaurants and I’ve heard he never sleeps in his own hotel room, always at some chicks. Its too risky,” Peter watched as Wade seemed to slip into his own thoughts before abruptly snapping out of them and closing the laptop. He turned to Peter and gave him a million-dollar smile. Peter was sceptical for a second, but he let it go and smiled back. 

“Come on,” Wade said and he picked Peter up bridal style. Peter rolled his eyes but nevertheless snuggled into Wade’s shoulder. Peter sighed and closed his eyes, listening to the steady thump-thump of Wade’s heartbeat.   
“What kind of furniture were you thinking of getting?” he asked, wanting to feel the rumble in Wade’s chest when he talked.   
“Well I was thinking we get rid of everything and just buy a massive king bed and put it in the middle of the apartment,” Wade said and Peter could hear the smirk in his voice. Peter didn’t say anything, just reached around Wade’s body and gave his ass a smack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow getting back into this was harder than I thought! Hope it wasn't too bad and please stick around cause I really wanna get this thing moving!


	30. Experimenting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow two chapters in two days!! Haha I'm trying to make up for all the lost time! Hope you guys enjoy and please leave comments and kudos it makes my day every time I see how much you guys appreciate this!

“So, how did you even find that place?” Peter asked as he slid into the passenger’s seat of his car. Wade simply shrugged as he adjusted the driver’s seat.  
“Well, I didn’t exactly find it,” he said, avoiding Peter’s gaze.  
“Wade,” Peter drawled and the other man just shrugged again as he pulled off the curb.  
“I made it,” he said, flicking his eyes to Peter and then back to the road. Peter felt confused.  
“How on earth do you make a massive hole in a concrete…oh my god. Wade!” Peter yelled and Wade flinched then began defending himself.  
“What? I had some spare C4 and I needed somewhere to put my stuff!” Wade said, trying to rationalise his explosive tendencies. Peter meanwhile was just shaking his head in his hands. After a few minutes Peter could feel Wade’s worry washing over him so he lifted his head and looked at his boyfriend. Wade was chucking worried glances over to Peter and the younger man felt his heart melt. He sighed and decided to quell Wade’s worry.  
“Look, its not that big of a deal, I mean, obviously no one got hurt so it’s alright. Just, please don’t blow anything up again unless it’s absolutely necessary,” Peter said with mock seriousness. Wade just thought about it then nodded his head vigorously. Peter smiled before his eyes caught sight of the centre screen in the car and he flicked the radio on. As soon as it came on Wade yelled, “oh my god I love this song!” he then cleared his throat dramatically. “Making my way down town, walking fast, faces pass and I’m homebound,” he then proceeded to do the noise that came after that and Peter felt his ears scream in protest. Wade gave Peter a goofy smile before launching into the next verse. Peter simply shook his head but he couldn’t do anything about the smile on his face.

 

Wade pulled into the parking lot of the furniture store and shut off the engine. “Wow Petey they were playing all the good songs! I always thought that if I hadn’t become such a badass I’d have been a singer and-” Wade cut off, gasping loudly and grasping Peter’s arm. He looked to Peter with an intense look. “We should go on a karaoke date,” he whispered conspiratorially and Peter felt the colour drain from his face.   
“No,” he said and wrenched his arm from Wade’s grasp and opened his door and stepped out. Not a second later Wade was also out of the car and walking alongside Peter towards the store.  
“Oh come on Petey! It’ll be so fun, just imagine all the cool Japanese businessmen we’ll meet! And maybe I can wear my apron, oh!” Wade said, bringing his hands up to flatten onto his cheeks, making him look adorable in a very muscular kind of way. Peter sighed before stopping a few metres from the sliding door entrance.   
“If I promise to buy you a PlayStation 2 and SingStar will you promise not to take me on a karaoke date?” Peter asked. Wade ‘hmmm’d’ before his face lit up.  
“Yes! That way I can sing naked and you’ll be all like ‘oh my god Wade you’re so sexy when you sing’ and I’ll be like ‘I know baby, I know’ and then we’ll have sex with a Brittney Spears song in the background,” Wade finished looking at Peter proudly. Peter was staring at him half horrified, half impressed. In the end he just sighed.  
“Whatever makes you happy Wade,” Peter said trying to sound exasperated but the fact that he brought Wade in for a hug didn’t help very much. Wade just beamed at Peter before squeezing him. 

Peter pulled back, but now he looked serious. “Wade, you know there’s probably going to be a lot of people in there,” he said carefully, but Wade just shook his head.  
“I know, it’s ok Petey, I’ll just look at you,” he said and though Peter could tell for the most part that Wade was relaxed he could still sense some underlying tension. Peter thought about maybe giving Wade some more time but then decided against it. Wade was a big boy and Peter could trust him that he would speak up if he were struggling. With that in mind Peter grabbed Wade’s hand, gave him a reassuring smile and led them through the doors. As soon as they entered Wade pulled his hoodie up and gave Peter a small smile. Peter smiled back and squeezed his hand and then looked around the store. They had entered in the living and dining furniture section. All around them lay couches, chairs, tables and mantles of all different shapes and styles. Peter turned to Wade, “so, should we start with a couch?” He asked, heading into the maze of plushness. Wade followed, looking around himself.   
“I thought we agreed to forget everything and go with a bed in the middle,” he said distractedly, but still managing to give Peter a suggestive look. Peter rolled his eyes but couldn’t resist joining in.  
“Well if you’re good today I’ll think about it,” he said, casually skimming his hand over the back of a couch. Wade’s head snapped towards his, a look of slight surprise on his face. Peter just gave a shrug and acted very interested in the couch. Actually, now that he saw it properly it was very nice. It was a three seater, and there was a single recliner diagonally next to it. It was dark brown leather and it looked quite modern. Vaguely Peter registered that Wade was speaking but he tuned him out as he walked around the back of the couch and sat down on it. It was quite soft but it wasn’t the kind of softness that eats you and traps you forever. Peter liked it. Just as he began searching for the price tag the couch lurched downwards and Peter felt a massive weight squish him. 

Wade had dolphin dived onto the couch, toppling Peter on the way. Peter felt him sigh and stretch himself out, squishing Peter even more. Peter squirmed under him and finally was able to pop his head from under Wade’s chest. “What in hell are you doing?!” Peter exclaimed, now with one arm free and pushing with all his might on Wade’s ribs. Wade was unperturbed and simply wiggled more into the couch.   
“I’m testing it,” he said simply.  
“What on earth would you be doing that requires this kind of testing?!” Peter yelled, taking a break from heaving to gain his breath. Wade turned awkwardly to look at him.  
“Banging you of course,” he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world and Peter felt his face flame up. To be honest he couldn’t really argue against that. So after opening and closing his mouth like a fish for a couple of seconds he finally went slump, sighed and gave Wade a mock disapproving look.  
“Fine, fine just get off me please,” he said, dragging out the please. Wade gave a wink and was about to get off when both men froze at the sound of some voices nearby. 

“And this is our most expensive range, the leather is made in Italy and all are designed by the most prestigious minds in the business,” the first voice they heard was nasally and high-pitched with a slight British accent. It was a few minutes before the other voices spoke that made Wade and Peter stiffen.  
“Hmm, I think I like the beige one over there, what do you think?” The second voice was low but gentle at the same time, very sensible sounding.  
“Whatever you want, now can I please go to the electronics section?” The third voice inquired, also deep but with a self-important sort of tone to it. Peter and Wade held their breaths, hoping to god that they were mistaken, but alas they weren’t.   
“Mr Stark,” the first voice began, “perhaps you would be interested in this piece over here. It features state of the art electronic configuration systems,” the first voice, presumably the sales man said. Peter and Wade weren’t paying attention however as they were now bumping against each other in an effort to get up. Unfortunately though their legs had gotten tangled up and thus in their hurry so too had their other limbs. Whilst they were struggling neither man realised that the three others standing close by had stopped their conversation to turn towards the sounds of grunting and cursing. Then a tall man with an unnaturally pointed nose broke away from the group to investigate. As Peter and Wade struggled a shadow appeared over them followed by that nasally voice.  
“May I help you sirs?” It said and Peter Wade immediately stopped and looked up. 

Peter instantly flushed and averted his gaze whilst Wade gave the man a once over. When they didn’t reply, or move, in the next few seconds the man simply sighed and rolled his eyes. “You are aware that sexual intercourse of any nature is prohibited in this store?” He asked, giving them a slightly disgusted look. Peter was too mortified to answer but Wade wasn’t.  
“Well that’s a stupid rule,” he said quite loudly and pushed himself up as best he could in his position. Peter swore his face reached a thermonuclear degree when he froze again as he heard approaching footsteps.  
“What’s going on?” They heard Tony say and not a moment later his and Steve’s head popped up on top of the couch. Tony’s face instantly contorted into anger whilst Steve’s simply went slack and his mouth opened in surprise. Peter decided he should probably do something since his dad was trying to kill Wade with his eyes. He managed to wriggle out from under Wade, untangle their limbs, and land unceremoniously on the floor before springing up and facing his dads.   
“It’s not what it looks like,” he blurted out and hadn’t he been so mortified he probably would have face palmed; god that was the most cliché thing to say. As soon as the words left his mouth the sales person turned to his dads.  
“I’m so sorry Mr Stark, this usually doesn’t happen. I’ll have security escort them out,” he said and was about to reach into his pocket when Steve lifted his hand.  
“That won’t be necessary Winston. Actually, we know these people so we’ll take care of it,” he said in a friendly tone, yet his eyes didn’t leave room for argument. After a few stutters Winston huffed before giving a slight bow and walking off. Steve turned back to the boys.

“So,” he said calmly, “want to explain?” He asked, a slight smirk on his lips. Before either Wade or Peter could answer however Tony cut in.  
“They don’t need to explain anything,” he said and then turned to Wade. “Wilson, you’re corrupting my son. Peter never would have even thought of having sex in a furniture store, but a couple of weeks with you and he’s turned into some sex-crazed beast,” he ranted, looking fiercely at Wade. Wade, who was still lying on the couch, sprang up and stood, his muscles straining under his clothes. Peter could see that he was about to retaliate and thought how they really didn’t need an argument right now, so he stepped in.  
“We were experimenting,” he blurted out again and also again he felt like hitting himself. “No, I didn’t mean sexually experimenting, I meant we were testing the couch! You know, seeing how much weight it could hold so that we could, uh,” he cut off, realising that no matter which way he put it, it would always come out sounding dirty; mostly because it was. Peter sighed before turning to his dad to gauge his reaction. He expected him to explode or maybe punch Wade again, but instead he shut his mouth and a blush formed on his cheeks. Peter instantly became confused but didn’t get to say anything because Steve spoke up.   
“Well then it sounds like you guys have everything under control, we’ll leave you be. Come on Tony,” Steve said and grabbed his husband’s hand, dragging him away. Tony didn’t say anything, just gave Wade one last glare before following Steve. Peter was about to ask Wade what he thought that was all about when Steve shouted out, “oh and boys, we’re having a family dinner tonight so when you’re done here I want to see you both at the house, 6:30,” he said before he and Tony disappeared into the entrance of the electronics section.

When they were out of sight Wade turned to Peter and smiled and began wiggling his eyebrows. “What?” Peter asked and Wade just leaned in close.  
“I think I know why your dad blushed,” he whispered and Peter spiked up.  
“Why?”  
“Cause he was thinking of doing the same thing with the couch they wanted to buy,” he said and then leaned back and gave Peter an evil smirk. Peter thought about it before dismissing it.  
“Oh come on, only you’re crazy enough to think like that,” Peter said, though he could feel some doubt now.   
“I dunno,” Wade said, “I mean I wouldn’t blame the guy, Steve is smoking hot, and I bet their couch sex is the best. You should film it and then send it to me,” Wade said casually before taking another seat on the couch. “I like this couch, we should buy it,” he said, completely oblivious to Peter standing stiffly behind him, feeling slightly nauseous. This was going to be one long ass day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay family dinners!! Mine usually turn out horrible so I'm glad I have these guys to play around with! Thanks for reading :)


	31. I like a bad boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! I know it has been over a month since I last posted but I am still getting kudos and comments and that makes me so so so so happy! This year will be my last year of school so I'm going to be super busy but I promise to try my very hardest to update as much as possible!

Ding. Wade and Peter stepped into the elevator, both huffing and puffing as they leaned against the mirror on the back wall. Wade punched the button labelled ‘Stark Household’ and two seconds later the doors closed and they both let out a relieved sigh. Wade turned to Peter and gave him a million dollar smile. “Petey, baby, if you wanted to become a hardened criminal all you had to do was ask and I would have been happy to help,” Wade said in between breaths. Peter just turned his head, narrowed his eyes and screwed his mouth shut, then quick as a flash his arm dashed out. Wade gasped loudly and doubled over as Peter’s hand struck its mark. The wine bottle that Peter was holding plummeted into Wade’s abs and barely sustained the impact but Peter just huffed, retreated his arm and the bottle and stood up straight. “Damn…you,” Wade wheezed out as he clutched his stomach. “No one…winds…me,” he continued and then coughed. Peter simply huffed again and crossed his arms, a little difficult to do with the wine bottle in one hand, but he still managed to look cool.   
“That’s what you get for putting me on the New York City Wanted List.” 

FLASHBACK TO EARLIER THAT DAY

“Oh man I’m beat!” Peter said as he drew his arms up and lifted them to the sky, stretching out his back. Wade flopped down face first onto the couch and said something that got lost in the cushions. Peter just chuckled and lay stomach down on top of Wade. Wade grunted slightly but then relaxed under Peter’s weight. They let out simultaneous sighs. Five hours. Five gruelling hours of furniture shopping they had done. Peter felt like his feet were about to fall off, his brain hurt from so much maths from prices and discounts and adding and his throat ached from talking to about ten salesmen. They lay in silence for five minutes before Peter fished his phone out of his back pocket and glanced sleepily at the time. His half lidded eyes snapped open the moment he saw the time. 

“Wade!” He yelled whilst getting up. In doing so his knee came up directly in the juncture between Wade’s ass and dick and his elbow plummeted straight into Wade’s spine. The apartment was filled with a torturous cry before Peter was flung to the ground and Wade sprang up from the couch, his hands in between his legs and his back arched in a funny way.   
“God fucking dammit you fucking cock sucking ass wipe you son of a bitch oh I’m gonna rip your spine out of your asshole and feed it to you,” the profanities slipped from Wade’s mouth as he did an awkward pace in front of the couch. Peter winced slightly but didn’t give any more hints of remorse as he got up and shot to the bedroom.   
“Wade, it’s fourteen past six, we’re not gonna make it in time for the dinner,” Peter called from the bedroom as he roughly ripped open his suitcase and began rummaging through it for some more formal clothing than his current tracksuit and stained shirt.   
“Fuck the fucking dinner, what about my balls?!” Wade yelled from the living room. Peter just sighed exasperated as he did up the last button on his shirt and grabbed the black slacks from the bottom of his suitcase and began pulling them on.  
“For god’s sake Wade they’ll heal! Stop being such a baby,” he said, doing up the fly before he flung open Wade’s wardrobe doors and pulled out clothing items and then made his way back to the living room. 

“Why you little…” Wade began but was silenced when Peter shoved the clothes against his chest.  
“Shut up and get changed or we’re gonna be late and Pop hates when people come late to his dinners,” Peter said, his tone tight and his brows knitted in frustration as he sat on the couch and struggled with one of his shoe’s laces. Wade stood still for a moment and though Peter didn’t need to see him he knew that he was probably debating whether or not to start arguing with Peter. As soon as Wade opened his mouth to retaliate Peter’s head snapped up and he gave Wade a bone chilling glare.   
“I swear to god Wade if you start arguing now I will make you so hard your balls will turn blue and then I will tie you to the bed and walk around naked and you won’t be able to get any release,” Peter’s tone was deadly and Wade’s mouth went slack and his jaw dropped. A moment later however he scrambled and started taking his shirt off, obviously realising how deadly serious Peter was. Satisfied with the results Peter went to the bathroom and sprayed some cologne before coming back out to greet a fully dressed Wade. Peter smiled sweetly before he came up to Wade and gave him a peck on the cheek. “Ready?” He asked in a soft voice and Wade only nodded before making his way to the door. Peter chuckled when he heard Wade mumble something that sounded like ‘bipolar bastard’ under his breath. 

They sprinted down the steps all the way to the foyer and then down to the garage where Peter headed to his car. He took a couple of steps before he was being yanked on the arm and the next thing he knew Wade was dragging him in the opposite direction. “Wade, what the hell?!” Peter yelled and tried, and failed, to get his arm back. Wade meanwhile just powered on.   
“Trust me, it’ll be quicker this way,” He said and after a couple of metres Wade stopped them in front of a very flashy, very expensive looking Porsche. “C’mon,” Wade said as he made his way to the driver’s side and began fiddling with the lock on the doorhandle. Peter stood in shock before he regained his senses and walked closer to the car.   
“What do you think you’re doing?!” He whisper-hissed at Wade because he felt the situation demanded it. Wade didn’t respond for a couple seconds before he let out a small ‘bingo’ and opened the door. Now Peter was sure he was red in the face. “Wade I’m fucking serious, we can’t steal a car!” He whisper-yelled. Wade leaned forward casually and waved his hand in a nonchalant manner.  
“Petey, baby, you’re worrying too much. Listen, I know the guy, he said I could use it any time and I told him I like to pick locks and he said go ahead. Relax ok, now would you please get in so your Pop doesn’t wipe the floor with our ass’?” Wade finished and though Peter was doubtful he had to weigh his options, steal a car or be late to the family dinner. Ok, so the repercussions of stealing a care weren’t nearly as bad as the ones if they missed dinner. With that concluded, Peter gave a dejected sigh but opened the passenger door nevertheless. Wade gave him a wicked smile before getting into the car and starting it up. 

They had been weaving through the traffic at questionable speeds for about five minutes before Peter couldn’t hold his curiosity at bay. “Ok,” he began, flicking his gaze towards Wade before they went back to the road ahead, “who owns this car and how do you know him?” Peter asked. Wade shrugged casually before answering.  
“He’s a mafia boss,” Wade deadpanned. “He’s one of my targets,” he added like it was nothing. Meanwhile Peter was having a mental breakdown. They had just stolen a car, but not any car, no. They had stolen a mafia boss’ car. A mafia boss who had a bounty on his head, meaning he must have slit a few throats. Peter’s hand instinctively went to his throat before he snapped his head to look at Wade with wide eyes.   
“Pull over,” Peter said, his voice shaky and his heart felt like it was beating a million miles a second and were those sirens he could hear? Through his panic attack he vaguely saw Wade do a double take on him before his expression scrunched into one of concern.   
“Petey?” Wade said and though Peter could hear the genuine worry in his voice he couldn’t relax until he was out of this car.   
“Pull. Over,” Peter said, his voice low but stern. Wade gave a single nod before braking hard and pulling to the side of the road. Wade just looked straight ahead, his knuckles white on the steering wheel. Peter found that although he wanted to say a million things he couldn’t.

As he sat there in the mafia boss’ car he realised that the reason he was in it was because Wade wanted to get to Peter’s family dinner. This was Wade, the merc with a mouth, fucking Deadpool! Since when did Deadpool ever care about anything enough to make it on time, he always rocked up when it suited him and that was always usually way too late. It hit Peter then that Wade was making a lot of effort to try to conform to society’s notions of time, something that he struggled greatly with, just for Peter. So with a sigh Peter turned to Wade’s ever tensing form and laid a hand on his neck. Peter felt Wade’s muscles tense slightly before they relaxed and Wade slowly turned his head towards Peter. When they were fully facing each other Wade’s mouth opened to say something but Peter didn’t give him a chance as he pulled Wade’s head down and smashed their lips together. Wade didn’t respond at first from sheer surprise so Peter took the lead and plunged his tongue into Wade’s mouth, completely taking the other man off-guard. It was only a couple of seconds later however that Wade had Peter’s head in his hands and he tilted in such a way so that the kiss became even deeper. Peter moaned deeply and both men felt it through the kiss, making Wade growl slightly and suck roughly on Peter’s bottom lip. Peter moaned again and pulled out of the kiss purely for the need of air. Both men were panting when they pulled apart and Peter gave Wade an innocent smile. Wade swallowed before his thumb stroked lightly on Peter’s cheek and Peter leaned into the movement. 

“Petey, we’re gonna be late,” Wade said softly and Peter opened his eyes, not realising they had closed.   
“Who cares,” Peter said with a shrug and he swore he could hear Wade’s brain stop working.   
“But, the dinner and your dad and-” Peter gave Wade a little peck on the lips to shut him up before he pulled back and smiled again.   
“It doesn’t matter, really, and besides,” he said, his eye catching the store behind Wade’s head. “Who goes to a dinner party without bringing a bottle of wine?” And he motioned his head to the liquor store on the street. Wade turned to look at the store and then back to Peter, his jaw slightly slack.   
“Um, ok Petey, whatever you say,” he said, acting very surprised and slightly scared. Peter simply rolled his eyes before smacking Wade lightly on the chest and opening his door. A moment late Wade had opened his and the two men were walking through the sliding doors of the store. The cold hit them and they both shivered, well Peter did and Wade just kind of sniffed because he was some freak of nature and temperature didn’t seem to have any effect on him whatsoever. They walked through the aisles, looking at the different wines in silence before Wade finally broke it. “Do you know anything about wine?”  
“Not a clue,” Peter said before grabbing the random red wine in front of him and making his way to the counter. Wade just snickered and followed, standing next to him when they got to the cash register. The middle-aged man serving them tried to smile but it just came out as a frown with teeth. When Peter heard the beep he instinctively reached into his back pocket for his wallet only to find that it wasn’t there. He shrugged it off and stuffed his hand in his front pocket but that came up empty as well. He would have checked in his jacket pocket but he didn’t actually have a jacket. 

A cold panic started to seep into his veins and he quickly turned to Wade. “Do you have my wallet?” He whispered urgently to his boyfriend, flicking his eyes nervously to the cashier. Wade just lifted an eyebrow and Peter rolled his eyes. “Do you have your wallet?” He asked in the same whisper but Wade simply lifted both eyebrows now. Peter felt his blood drain cold as he realised the situation he was in. For all his life he had managed to avoid this exact situation, but he now realised that in their rush to get ready there was no way this was not going to happen. He gave Wade a look that he hoped summed up what he was thinking before he turned to the middle-aged man behind the counter. Just as Peter was about to open his mouth and publicly announce his humiliating situation, an arm flashed onto the counter, grabbed the bottle and a moment later both men heard the door shut and the space next to Peter where Wade stood was now vacant. It took a moment for the cashier and Peter to realise what had just happened before the middle-aged man yelled out a ‘hey!’ and Peter felt his hand on a door handle and he was out in the street. Peter ran to the car where Wade was opening the driver’s side door when the man from the store ran out and shouted things like ‘thieves’ and ‘someone call the police’. There was no need to call the police however for two police officers were out on their daily rounds not five metres from Wade, Peter, the cashier and the store. Both their heads snapped to the scene of commotion and when they saw Wade and Peter looking like deer caught in headlights they ran to them. Peter and Wade managed to open their doors and get in the car in record time. 

They pulled out of the curb but it wasn’t a moment later that they heard sirens and they both looked back to see police lights flashing not that far behind.   
“Shit,” they said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for those of you who were expecting the dinner this chapter (I was too but then this kinda happened) it will definitely be next chap though! Thanks to all my lovely readers who have stuck by me I love you all! Please kudos and comment I really appreciate it :)


	32. will the real Tony Stark please step forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK BITCHES!!!!!!! Meeeeeee! And I'm so so so so so so so sorry it's taken me so long to update I feel like the stinkiest piece of shit ever :( But I am in my last year of school and I have a job and social life (not really) but stilll I've been majorly busy, I am on holidays now though so I punched this out :D Hope you guys enjoy it and hopefully it won't be too long till my next update ^.^

“Oh come on Petey,” Wade was pulling on the back of Peter’s shirt, pulling him back toward the elevator. Peter sighed and turned around. He was about to spit out a ‘what?’ when he caught Wade’s expression and the word got stuck in his throat. Wade was bouncing a bit on the balls of his feet and his eyes kept wandering. Peter just took in a deep breath before stepping closer to Wade and enveloping the other man in a hug. Wade tensed slightly with surprise but hugged back almost immediately. They stayed like that for a minute before Peter felt Wade’s whispered words run down his neck. “I’m sorry.” Peter closed his eyes tight before he gave Wade a squeeze and let out a long breath.   
“It’s ok, it’s just,” Peter hesitated before deciding he should just say it. “It’s just, you know I’m not used to your lifestyle, and it’s hard for me sometimes to just go with the flow,” he said, hiding his face in the crook of Wade’s neck. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to say this, or he was embarrassed. It was just the truth and Peter didn’t want it to get to a point where one day he might explode because he couldn’t keep up. As the silence stretched on, Peter grew more and more worried. He was about to say something when he felt a hand land on his head and then he felt Wade’s fingers threading themselves through the strands. 

“Shhh, it’s ok,” Wade murmured into Peter’s hair. “I know and I’m sorry, I mean it’s not just me anymore. It’s us.” Wade pressed a kiss to Peter’s head and the younger man sighed in content. Wade paused before chuckling softly. “I’m practically a married man now, my husband comes first,” Wade chuckled before he stiffened when Peter didn’t immediately react. Peter felt Wade wanting to pull away but he just squeezed him tighter, putting a little extra strength from his powers in.   
“Don’t” He began, then softer, “don’t. Don’t apologise for saying things like that. It was cute,” Peter smiled and looked up, just catching the relief that fluttered over Wade’s features before he beamed largely. Then confusion settled in and his eyebrows scrunched. Peter mimicked Wade’s expression and gave him a questioning look. Wade just flicked his eyes around before looking back at Peter.  
“Wait, why are we here again?” Wade said, genuinely confused and Peter stopped for a moment before his eyes became wide.   
“The part-” He didn’t get to finish his sentence before both men were attacked by a small figure barrelling into them. Peter felt Wade’s arms tighten around him and then he was being pushed into something solid, a wall of muscle. Peter heard the cock of a gun and everything stilled. Peter realised that Wade had pushed him behind his broad back and so Peter peeked around it to see Cindy staring down the barrel of Wade’s silver gun, her clear blue eyes round and frightened. Before any of the three people could make a move there was a roar from above them and in only a matter of seconds Logan was standing in front of Wade, Cindy behind his back and his claws out. There was a moment of complete silence before Wade’s gun shattered, two whole pieces falling onto the floor, the third still hanging from his finger. 

“Oh man,” Wade drawled, swinging the tiny, remaining piece of the gun in Logan’s face. “You broke Rachelle you overgrown gorilla,” Wade whined and turned to Peter who was blinking rapidly, very much in shock. “Look, Petey, he broke Rachelle, do something,” Wade pouted dramatically and dangled what was left of the gun on his forefinger. Peter blinked a couple more times, stunned.   
“Umm,” he tried to think of something to say but couldn’t. Luckily, Logan stepped in. There was the characteristic ‘shink’ of his claws as they retracted before his trademark smirk graced his lips. Wade rolled his eyes before turning around and facing Logan. The two men just stood there staring at each other and Peter took it that they were having some private macho man staring match. So he stepped from behind Wade’s back at the same time Cindy came out from behind Logan. Peter looked towards Wade but he seemed very invested in his current task, so he kept walking till he reached Cindy. They smiled at each other, both still shaken, but then they laughed and embraced. Cindy hugged him tight and it was the kind of hug in which Peter felt all her tenseness dissipate. He didn’t pull away and they stayed embracing for a couple of minutes, Cindy leaning a lot of her weight on Peter and he felt that she had been needing this hug for some time. Finally she pulled away and gave Peter a bright smile and Peter returned it.

“I’m sorry we haven’t-”  
“I have so much to tell-” Both started speaking at once and they stopped then chuckled before Cindy gestured at Peter to go first. Peter looked down shamefully and squeezed Cindy’s shoulders that he was still holding.   
“I’m sorry I haven’t been in touch much, I wasn’t a very good friend,” his voice was bashful and he couldn’t look Cindy in the eye. He was about to look up when she wasn’t saying anything but suddenly he found his face squished into her breasts and she was stroking his hair.   
“It’s ok, I know you’ve been, hmmm, busy,” she giggled and Peter could practically feel the wink she gave him. He blushed and just hid his face into her chest more, groaning.   
“That’s still no excuse, I practically abandoned you,” he wanted to apologise again but Cindy just made shushing sounds.   
“Stop worrying about it, besides,” she brought his head and up and leaned closer so she could whisper in his ear. “I’ve got Logan now,” she pulled back, mischief dancing in her eyes. Peter was about to respond when he was pushed out of the way by Wade who had come bounding towards them snatched Cindy up.   
“Cindy!” He drawled out her name and started spinning her around, her laughter filling the room. Wade stopped spinning and put her down before bringing her in for a tight hug. Wade was looking behind Peter as he hugged Cindy and suddenly he put his middle finger up and mouthed ‘fuck you’. A second later Peter heard a growl from behind him and Logan passed him in a blur, ripping Cindy from Wade’s grasp and enveloping her in his own massive arms.   
“Don’t touch her, you could give her rabies,” Logan said before kissing the top of Cindy’s head. Peter was sure his jaw touched the floor. Wade just stared wide-eyed before scoffing.  
“Hey, you’re the only animal here, Wolverine,” he said the word in a teasing tone before lifting his chin defiantly. “Besides, I’ve got a boyfriend, and he’s much hotter than your girlfriend. Lego.” He said before waltzing up to Peter, putting his arm around his shoulder and leading him to the open spaced living area. 

Peter rolled his eyes but leaned into Wade’s side anyway. They were just about to enter the living room when Peter felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He scrunched his face up in confusion, who could that be? He didn’t have many contacts and work certainly knew not to call him at this time, it was prioritised family time. He stopped, and Wade felt it, giving him a questioning look. “One sec,” Peter said as he dug his phone out of his pocket and reprimanded himself. He remembers his phone but forgets his wallet, typical. He sees the screen lighting up and gets surprised when he sees a message from J.A.R.V.I.S. It reads: ‘Mister Stark, I believe you have left the bottle of wine you wish to give as a gift near the foyer. I highly recommend you retrieve it, after all, I didn’t wipe the police records of a certain car chase this evening for nothing.’ Cocky bastard, Peter whispered before turning around, dragging Wade by the hand. Cindy was about to ask what they were doing when Peter just shook his head. “We’ll catch up,” he said and kept walking. Logan nodded, but then scowled when Wade poked his tongue out at him. When Logan and Cindy had passed into the other room Wade looked excitedly down at Peter.  
“So, where are we having this quickie?” He said, bouncing a bit and Peter just smacked his chest fondly.   
“In the elevator,” Peter deadpanned and Wade visibly brightened.  
“Really?” He asked, lengthening the word out. Peter took a short breath in.  
“No,” and he kept walking until they reached the foyer. Behind him Wade had stooped and Peter could feel the older man moping, though he couldn’t see him. Peter spotted the bottle lying sideways on the ground, it must have dropped during the commotion, and luckily it didn’t break. Peter walked briskly towards it and picked it up. When he turned to go back Wade was standing where Peter had left him, he was bent forward at the waist, his hands limp and dangling. When he heard Peter walk up toward him he lifted his head and gave Peter his most dramatic and droopy puppy face. Peter rolled his eyes and when he reached Wade lifted the man up straight. 

“Why on earth would you wanna have a quickie in the elevator when we can do it in my room?” Peter said cocking an eyebrow and looking at Wade expectantly. Wade’s face went from sad puppy to horny lion real quick. He wiggled his eyebrows and nudged Peter gently.   
“Oh Petey you naughty boy. Imagine if your dad washes the sheets and cracks it in half cause I’m so freaking spunky in bed,” here Wade winked and Peter blushed red. Images of white liquid flowing down his legs, coating Wade’s cock gave him a semi-hard on in moments and he bit his lip subconsciously. Wade caught the movement and he immediately sobered up, his mouth opening slightly in surprise. “Petey, are you? Don’t tell me your thinking naughty things,” and he took a step closer.   
“I-I’m not,” Peter stammered and took the slightest step back. Wade’s eyes darkened a fraction and suddenly his features took on a predatory look. He snaked his arm around Peter’s waist, making them flush and their bodies a hairbreadths from touching. Wade lowered his head so his mouth was at Peter’s neck, just below his ear, barely touching it. Peter felt Wade’s warm breath and shivered, but completely froze when he felt Wade’s other hand at his hip. Wade’s hand moved around and he lifted the hem of Peter’s shirt slightly so that he could run his fingertips along the skin just above the waistband of Peter’s pants. Peter gasped and was about to say something about the inappropriateness of their actions in the foyer of his parent’s house but didn’t get the chance. Wade felt that Peter was going to talk so he lightly nipped him just under his ear and Peter gasped again, the words fleeing his mouth. 

“Shhh,” Wade whispered before kissing the place he had nipped. His hand at Peter’s waist slipped slowly into the front of his pants and Peter hissed when Wade’s fingertips brushed his now fully hard cock.   
“Wade,” Peter whimpered, and though he meant it as a warning to stop it came out as plea for pleasure. Wade chuckled lightly before nipping Peter again and shoving his hand all the way down at the same time. Peter whimpered. Wade was now full on cupping him through his underwear.   
“You were thinking naughty thoughts, weren’t you?” Wade whispered, his hot breath making Peter’s thoughts fuzzy and he knew he couldn’t speak so he simply shook his head. Immediately following the action Wade tightened his grip on Peter’s cock until it was almost painful and he bit down on Peter’s neck. Peter moaned and gasped, pushing his cock into Wade’s hand even more and almost dropping the wine bottle in his hand. Luckily Wade grabbed it with the hand that was on Peter’s back and he leaned down and placed it on the floor before returning his hand to its previous position. Wade chuckled again at Peter’s ear before he asked the question again. This time Peter let out a feeble and shaky ‘yes’ and he could feel Wade’s smirk against his neck.   
“And what were you thinking? Tell me,” he whispered, now running his lips up and down Wade’s neck. Peter swallowed and deliberated answering. His face felt a hundred degrees warm and he was sure he was red as a tomato. When he didn’t answer for a while Wade once again squeezed his cock and bit down on his neck and Peter lost all sense as he bucked into Wade’s hand and his hands went up to grip Wade’s shoulders. He breathed heavy for a few seconds before answering.   
“I-I was thinking about you c-coming in me and the juices flowing down my leg and your c-cock all covered in them,” he didn’t mean to sound so breathy and desperate as he said it but somehow he did. As soon as the words left his mouth he felt Wade stiffen and seem to freeze before the older man let out a growl. 

Wade was just about to answer when a voice rang out towards them.  
“Wade Wilson, remove your hand from my son’s pants. Now.” Both men stiffened and turned to see a very smug looking Clint Barton, mimicking Tony Stark’s stance. The boys didn’t move but became visibly relieved, that is, until the real Tony Stark stepped out from behind Clint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O sorry I didn't do the actual party but hey I gotta little bit of hotness in there ;) Also I've changed my mind I think I'll do quite a bit of bdsm/rough sex with these guys cause Wade is such a dominant I can't pass that up. For those of you who aren't comfortable with that I will put warnings in when it gets a little rough and dom/sub kinda thing. But any other sex will be romantic and beautiful!! I still have sooooo much planned for these two so hopefully I'm not 40 when I finish :3 anyway peace out and kudos and comment your little hearts out!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter was a bit of a taster so if you liked it then I should be posting more either today or tomorrow. I've kinda got an idea where this is going but I'm also open to tips and suggestions so feel free! See you next chapter (hopefully) :)


End file.
